Sang Pour Sang
by Lil's C
Summary: "Il n'y a pas de camp Granger, il n'y a plus de Sang. Il y a juste toi et moi."
1. Chapter 1

_Pas taper! Je sais j'ecris trois fics en même temps c'est mal, mal, mal, mais en même temps je sais que vous aimez les Drago/Hermione, celles des maraudeurs vous branchant moins, alors souriez plutôt. Il reste deux chapitres à finir sur Pour toujours et A Jamais et No Past No Future et en arrêt pour une durée indéterminée. L'inspiration me manque cruellement, et puis mon écriture s'est un peu arrangée depuis et j'ai dû mal à la reprendre. Mais je la finirais, un jour, je n'aime pas ne pas finir quelque chose..._

Concernant **Sang pour Sang:**

**Disclamer:** Tout est à J.K. Rowling, blabla hihi ;) (que j'adore !)

**Résumé: **"Dans quel camp sera-t-il?" Il ne répond pas et déjà au dehors on entend les hurlements... Harry a laissé Ron et Hermione à Poudlard pour partir en quête des Horcruxes. Il ignore cependant que le Poudlard qu'il a connu a bien changé...

**I**

_Sang. Tant de mort pour quatre foutues lettres. _

_Le regard d'Hermione est vrillé sur la lune, presque ronde, presque…parfaite. Au loin les hurlements déchirent le silence de la nuit. Une auréole de buée se forme, là où la respiration cogne à la fenêtre. La main de son meilleur ami se pose sur son épaule._

_- C'est l'heure, se contente-t-il de dire._

_- Dans quel camp sera-t-il?_

_Le jeune homme hausse les épaules, incapable de lui répondre, ses traits sont las, fatigués et elle sait qu'il fait de son mieux pour porter sur ses frêles épaules tout le poids qu'on lui a imposé. Ses amis sont là bien évidement pour alléger quelques peu cette tâche. Si peu au fond… Le regard de la jeune sorcière se porte une dernière fois sur l'extérieur, une peur sourde s'empare d'elle lentement, insidieusement. Mais elle le sait, ce n'est pas la peur de mourir, c'est la peur de le perdre, de les perdre…_

* * *

Elle attend sur le pas de la porte, impatiente et anxieuse. Elle passe d'un pied sur l'autre, le regard fuyant, attentif à la fois au moindre froissement de feuilles, au moindre indice qui pourrait prouver qu'ils sont revenus indemnes.

- Hermione, murmure Remus Lupin sur le pas de la porte.

Elle se tourne vers lui, il a un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres, mais comme tous les membres de l'Ordre ses traits tirés marquent un profond désarroi. Aux coins des yeux cette petite ride persiste cependant chaque fois qu'il sourie, étincelle d'espoir.

- Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous et boire un chocolat, lui fait-il de sa voix chaude, veloutée.

Elle hésite, son regard se tourne à nouveau vers la lourde porte de bois.

- Tu ne vois pas à travers les portes, Hermione.

Les iris miel de Remus sont doux, et la jeune fille se détend quelque peu… elle esquisse même un petit sourire.

- Je sais, Professeur Lupin…

- Remus, la coupe-t-il.

- Remus, reprend-elle, mais j'entends et je peux savoir plus vite s'ils arrivent et par ce fait je tairais cette partie de moi qui ne cesse de hurler.

- Tu peux aussi l'apaiser en venant avec nous boire un chocolat chaud, elle sera toujours là, néanmoins il me semble qu'elle sera plus supportable.

Hermione hésite encore une seconde, puis se décide à le suivre dans la cuisine de la Maison des Blacks.

- Merci Professeur Lupin.

Il sourit, elle ne se débarrassera donc jamais de cette vieille manie de l'appeler Professeur… lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil, Molly Weasley fond sur elle avec une tasse fumante d'un bon chocolat chaud qui lui emplit les narines d'une odeur si agréable qu'elle en est presque douloureuse en ces temps de Guerre.

- Ma petite Hermione, assieds donc toi là…

Elle débarrasse une chaise de pulls des jumeaux et leur lance presque à la figure pour qu'Hermione puisse prendre place. On note l'anxiété palpable puisque ces deux derniers ne protestent même pas.

La jeune fille se laisse glisser sur la chaise entre Ginny Weasley et son frère Fred. Ses petites mains enserrent la tasse de chocolat afin de laisser la chaleur se rependre lentement dans ses doigts jusqu'à les engourdir, en espérant que cela puisse faire le même effet à son cerveau. Même infime. En vain.

Son regard glisse sur les mines graves autour d'elle. La famille Weasley affiche au grand complet un air de circonstance: Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Molly et Arthur, ne se sont jamais autant ressemblés qu'en cet instant. Remus s'est assis près de Rogue et chacun semble perdu dans ses pensées. Elle avise un grand jeune homme qu'elle ne connaît pas et s'étonne de le voir là. Arthur qui a vu sa réaction répond à ses interrogations silencieuses.

- Hermione, voici, Anton Sten, il entre lui aussi en septième année à Poufsouffle, il a émit le souhait de faire parti de l'Ordre dès l'obtention de ses dix sept ans, ses parents ayant été assassinés par des Mangemorts à son jeune âge.

La jeune fille sursaute à ses paroles si froides, mais le jeune Anton n'a pas bougé. Ses yeux bruns la toisent sans animosité et il lui adresse un bref signe de tête.

- Anton est présent aujourd'hui car nous avons conclu son arrivée dans l'Ordre.

Elle s'étonne de cette confiance en lui de la part des membres de l'Ordre. Mais au final elle songe qu'elle n'en fait pas encore partie et qu'ils ont dû sûrement le soumettre à des tests. Hermione s'empourpre un instant, avant de reprendre son calme et de déclarer d'une voix plus égale:

- A ce propos, Harry a eu dix sept ans aujourd'hui et je les aurais à la rentrée, en septembre…

Tous les regards convergent vers elle à présent, inquisiteurs.

- En cinquième année nous avions créé l'A.D comme vous le savez probablement tous à présent.

Ce que vous ignorez c'est son fonctionnement.

De sa poche elle sort une pièce de monnaie couleur Or qu'elle dépose sur la table.

- Cette pièce est un faux galion, au s'affichait l'heure et la date de nos futurs rendez-vous ainsi nous pouvions agir en toute sécurité sans risquer de nous faire repérer par quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'A.D.

Elle sort à nouveau quelque chose de sa poche et cette fois ci c'est un parchemin vierge.

- Les Maraudeurs m'en ont donné l'idée, fait-elle en adressant un sourire à Remus, ceci est un parchemin ensorcelé. Il en existe deux, je pensais en laisser un ici, et garder l'autre toujours sur moi. Le code est simple quand vous le connaissez, il suffit de tapoter une fois, puis deux, encore une, puis trois et une autre fois pour conclure, avec votre baguette magique et la connexion entre les deux parchemins est activée. Pour lire le message qui arrive il faut répéter ce code. J'ai pensé à un tapotage car une formule magique dite à l'oral peut-être facilement entendue. Ainsi nous pourrons nous envoyer des messages lorsque nous aurons des informations capitales.

- Hermione chérie, murmure Molly Weasley, ton arrivée dans l'Ordre n'est pas quelque chose de pressé c'est dangereux et…

- Je croyais que l'on pouvait intégrer l'Ordre dès nos dix sept ans?

- Oui mais…

- Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix un peu cinglante. Mon idée vous convient-elle?

- C'est une idée brillante Hermione, ajoute Remus.

Elle s'empourpre un peu. Mais sourit l'air un peu fière. Soudain la porte s'ouvre d'un coup, laissant apparaître Tonks, Kingsley et Harry, quelque peu ébranlés. Hermione se lève d'un coup pour fondre dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui rie, ravi de retrouver cette embrassade un peu violente mais néanmoins rassurante.

- Hum…Hermione tu me fais un peu mal.

- Oh excuses moi Harry, fait-elle en desserrant son étreinte mais sans pour autant le lâcher, j'étais si inquiète!

- Tout va bien, la rassure-t-il en se libérant avant de voir fondre quelqu'un d'autre sur lui.

- Harry mon chéri! Comment te sens-tu? Clame Molly, oh tu as encore maigri! Viens donc manger le bon repas que je t'ai préparé.

- Molly, la calme son mari, laisse donc Harry monter prendre une bonne douche. Et se soigner, il a été quelque peu blessé j'ai l'impression.

Il se tourne ensuite vers les deux membres de l'Ordre qui viennent eux aussi de rentrer. Kingsley a une arcade ouverte et son uniforme tombe en lambeaux, alors que Tonks affiche grise mine et sa bouche enflée, est couverte de sang.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Les Mangemorts évidement, affirme d'une voix sombre le sorcier, ils nous sont tombés dessus par surprise, heureusement qu'Harry était sous sa cape d'invisibilité… Enfin Fol'œil et Mondingus ils… ne reviendront pas.

Hermione étouffe un soupir, elle est lasse de tous ces morts et du lot de mauvaises nouvelles qu'apportent les membres de l'Ordre chaque fois qu'ils passent la porte du Square Grimmaurd.

Les épaules d'Harry se voûtent, il est conscient que tout ceci est de sa faute. Ses yeux verts sont vides et Hermione a de nouveau envie de le serrer contre elle, elle glisse sa main sous le bras de son ami et l'entraîne vers l'étage en envoyant un regard appuyé à Ron pour qu'il se hâte de les accompagner.

* * *

- Comment te sens-tu? Demande Hermione depuis le lit d'Harry lorsque celui-ci franchit le seuil de sa chambre.

Il hausse les épaules mais ne réponds pas, avec des gestes lents il vient s'asseoir près d'elle et de son meilleur ami.

- Je… Tant de morts par ma faute… Des fois je me dis que je devrais me rendre directement à Voldemort pour que tout ceci cesse.

Ron frissonne à l'entente du mot interdit, il sait qu'Hermione, Harry et Dumbledore sont les seuls à le prononcer, il aimerait faire parti de ce clan, mais ne s'y résout pas.

- Tu ne dois pas dire ça, Harry, murmure la jeune fille, cela ne résoudrait rien, et tu le sais, Voldemort, oh arrête maintenant Ron! Voldemort continuerait à tuer sans relâche jusqu'à ce que tous les sangs mêlés, impurs ou les Traîtres à leur sang soient exterminés.

- Je le sais.

- Et puis, ajoute Ron, il y a la mission de Dumbledore. Tu ne peux pas abandonner tout cela.

- Oui vous avez raison… Mais parfois je me demande s'il ne s'est pas servi de moi… Vous avez lu la Gazette? Le livre qui est sorti sur l'histoire de Dumbledore…

- Il ne faut pas croire ce que raconte cette ignoble Rita Skeeter, tu la connais Harry, c'est une infecte sournoise, vicieuse…

Les deux garçons lancent un regard à Hermione, elle ne semble pas avoir digéré l'histoire de leur quatrième année.

- Je le sais, Hermione… Mais je me demande s'il n'y pas une part de vrai dans tout cela, même infime, et si c'est le cas, laquelle…

Après un instant il ajoute:

- Tu l'as lu?

Elle s'empourpre et acquiesce lentement.

- Par curiosité.

- Je l'ai moi aussi acheté et je sens que c'est un tissu de mensonges mais j'ai, je ne sais pas, comme un pressentiment…

Un instant les jeunes gens restent sans rien dire. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prenne la parole:

- Tu sais, Lupin est revenu de sa mission hier, un adolescent membre de l'Ordre a été assassiné, ce…

Sa gorge se noue un instant.

- Il était très courageux, ils l'ont torturé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive mais il n'a rien dit sur le Quartier Général. Il était à peine plus âgé que nous… Il était dans l'Ordre depuis quinze jours et il est mort. Et ce n'est pas le seul qui est tué froidement, les assassinats s'accentuent, de plus en plus…

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire Hermione? Que je suis responsable? Fait le jeune homme le visage blême.

- Bien sûr que non Harry, je ne pense même pas cela. Ce que je vous dire, c'est que nous devrions peut-être en parler à l'Ordre et envisager je ne sais pas mais de peut-être passer à l'offensive?

- Tu veux dire tuer?

- Hermione… Ajoute Ron abasourdi.

- Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne parle pas de Tortures, ni d'adopter leur méthode, mais d'éliminer nous aussi. Faire des prisonniers.

- Ça n'a jamais été notre façon de penser, refuse Ron

- Des gens meurent, nous perdons nos membres, c'est une Guerre, il est temps de penser Guerre… fait-elle déterminée. Nous ne sommes pas des assassins mais nous devons contre-attaquer.

- Non, fait Ron, encore.

- Ron, fait Harry, elle a raison. J'en toucherais un mot à l'Ordre Hermione lors de ma première réunion, ce soir.

* * *

- Je ne retourne pas à Poudlard.

- Quoi?! S'exclame Ron.

- Enfin Harry… Ajoute Hermione.

- Je dois mettre la main sur les Horcruxes, vous le savez, je ne peux rester plus longtemps. Je partirais après le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

- Nous venons avec toi, fait Hermione.

- Non. Je dois le faire seul. Et vous avez une autre mission.

- De quoi parles-tu? Demande Ron

- Vous devez veiller sur Poudlard…

* * *

La fête bat son plein, les invités sont heureux, rient de bons cœur, un instant les affres de la Guerre s'envolent des esprits, de tous les esprits sauf de trois. Harry déguisé en Weasley à l'aide du Polynectar interroge un vieil ami de Dumbledore, Hermione danse avec Ron, l'esprit ailleurs, ils font tâche sur le paysage de joie et de bonheur. Soudain un Patronus en forme de Lynx s'abat sur une table provocant des cris de stupeur.

- Les Mangemort ont attaqués des Moldus. Il vaut intervenir.

La voix de Kingsley cloue l'ensemble des invités sur place. Hermione réagit au quart de tour, en quelque pas elle est près de Harry et lui tend un petit sac.

- J'y ai mis tout ce dont tu as besoin dedans…

Puis elle lui donne un morceau de papier.

- Transplane là, une chambre t'est réservée.

Elle dépose un baiser sa joue, les larmes coulant librement sur les siennes…

- Ne fait rien de trop dangereux Harry, rien de trop dangereux.

Il serre sa main dans la sienne et ses yeux émeraude se plantent dans les siens.

- Merci Hermione…

Il disparaît dans un nuage de poussière…

* * *

Hermione sert ses livres de Magie contre elle. Le château se dresse devant elle, plus noir que jamais, plus effrayant. A ses côtés Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny et Anton regardent comme elle les murs de pierre qui ne semblent plus aussi rassurants qu'autrefois. Elle a peur, son cœur martèle sa poitrine, elle ignore comment la combattre et être courageuse aujourd'hui.

- Tiens… Ne serait-ce pas la Sang de Bourbe et ses amis les Traîtres à leur Sang?

Cette voix siffle suffisante, égale à elle-même. Hermione a un frisson de dégoût qui glisse le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sa main enserre sa baguette et la pointe directement sur Drago Malefoy:

- Serpent, comme oses-tu remettre les pieds ici après ce que tu as fait? Crache-t-elle.

Autour d'elle, elle constate que ses amis ont agis comme elle, pointant leur baguette sur les acolytes de Malefoy: Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

- La question est plutôt comment toi tu oses remettre les pieds ici?

Sa baguette flanche un peu, l'affirmation la désarçonne.

- Que dis-tu Malefoy? Demande Ron, le visage dur, la haine au cœur.

- Ah… Vous ignorez donc qui va diriger Poudlard? Ricane-t-il

- MacGonagall dirige Poudlard, affirme Hermione.

- Officiellement oui… Officieusement… Attendez-vous à des changements, le Poudlard que vous connaissiez n'est plus… Ajoute-t-il de sa voix suffisante et cinglante les faisant frissonner tour à tour.

* * *

_Alors verdict?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Un grand grand merci pour mes 4reviews de ce premier chapitre! Je vous aime :-D_

_J'espère que celui ci vous donnera envie de continuer_

_Bonne lecture!_

**II.**

Le premier domino était tombé, renversant tous les autres au passage. C'est à cela que ressemble la vie d'Hermione à présent. Un jeu de dominos. Chaque événement entraînant une nouvelle série de malheur dans sa vie. D'abord Voldemort, son retour, la mort de Cédric Diggory, l'attaque des Mangemorts à Poudlard, la mort de Dumbledore, l'extermination progressive et dans l'ombre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, le départ d'Harry pour la chasse aux Horcruxes. Et puis cela enfin… Des Mangemorts à Poudlard. Hermione sent sa vie se briser peu à peu, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu ne suffisait pas… Evidemment elle s'en doute, c'est ainsi la Guerre, et le pire reste à venir. Mais Poudlard, sa maison, l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il soit un jour dirigé par des Mangemorts. MacGonagall est là bien entendu, se dressant contre les injustices, se battant contre ce qu'elle croit juste, sans se soucier de sa vie. On l'a souvent jugé bien trop sévère, pense Hermione, mais en réalité, elle aime ses élèves, bien plus que n'importe quel Professeur, et si elle devait mourir pour les défendre, elle le ferait sans hésiter, que ce soit pour le courageux Harry Potter, ou pour cette exécrable petite fouine Drago Malefoy. Oui MacGonagall est là, ainsi que le Professeur Chourave et Flitwik, mais quelle maigre consolation face à tous ces Mangemorts qui se pavanent dans Poudlard l'esprit libre. Le Mal est libre. C'est la Fin.

Pour le plus Grand Bonheur de Rusard la Torture a de nouveau été instaurée. Pas pour tous, évidement les Serpentards et quelques Sangs Pur sont épargnés. L'injustice est à son comble. Nombre d'enfants nés-Moldus ne sont pas revenus après la Mort de Dumbledore, Hermione est une des seule, elle traîne dans les couloirs la tête haute mais au fond d'elle une peur sourde gronde, elle évite les écarts, c'est un membre de l'Ordre. Elle doit à tout prix éviter de mourir. Neville ne comprend pas, lui qui se montre si courageux, qui se dresse contre les Serpentards, qui se fait rouer de coups sous l'œil amusé des Professeurs Carrow, frère et sœur. Sous-directrice cette dernière s'amuse a accabler le jeune garçon, la Guerre a changé Hermione, car certaines fois elle rêve en secret de lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable, plus tard elle s'en veut d'avoir de telle pensées et la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout reprend le dessus, "C'est Mal Hermione, ils sont _Impardonnables!", _mais ces Carrow sont tellement infectes…

Alors qu'elle regarde la Tour d'Astronomie depuis le Parc de Poudlard, peinée que ce lieu qu'elle a adulé depuis le premier jour soit devenu un repaire de Mangemorts, Hermione sent sa poche, trembler. Le parchemin qu'elle a crée pour la relier à Harry, une pointe d'excitation s'empare de son cœur, elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis le mariage, elle se faisait tant de soucis! Elle sort sa baguette et tapote le papier marron selon le code établi. Le parchemin se tâche d'une encre rouge, signe que c'est bien Harry qui parle.

_J'ai retrouvé la trace du Médaillon, je ne puis t'en dire plus, mais ce fameux R.A.B était plus proche qu'on ne le pensait._

_Harry, je me faisais énormément de souci, tu n'as pas donné signe de vie depuis le mariage._

_Pardonne moi Hermione, j'ai été très pris dans ma tâche, je te donnerais plus de nouvelles à l'avenir, j'ai trop peur que tu te transformes en Molly._

La jeune fille esquisse un sourire, même loin elle peut sentir Harry tout proche d'elle et cela la réconforte.

_J'ai crée ce parchemin pour des nouvelles, pas pour des informations. Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me parler du déroulement des opérations, et je voulais seulement savoir si tu allais bien._

_Je vais bien, ce n'est pas évident pour se nourrir mais ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je m'en sors. Mais et vous comment cela se passe à Poudlard?_

_Oh Harry, l'école est dirigée par les Mangemorts! Il y a de nouveau la Torture… Les Serpentards sont les Rois et… Drago Malefoy est au centre d'eux._

Il y a un temps d'arrêt, où Hermione devine qu'Harry encaisse la nouvelle. Puis de son écriture fine et relevée il écrit, froid:

_Des Morts?_

_Pas pour l'instant, mais il reste peu d'enfants Nés-Moldus, beaucoup de Sangs Purs autre que Serpentards se terrent dans le silence, seuls quelques « Neville » persistent, tu le verrais, il m'impressionne, il passe plusieurs fois au Retourneur, la tête en bas pendant des heures, mais il ne se laisse pas démener._

_Je vais revenir, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça._

_Non Harry, compte sur Ron et Moi pour Poudlard, tu dois accomplir cette…tâche, il n'y a que toi qui puisse tout arrêter, et puis nous ne sommes pas seuls, il y a Neville, Luna, Anton et Ginny._

Encore un temps d'hésitation, Harry pense à Ginny.

_Prends soin d'eux Hermione et donnes-moi des nouvelles._

_C'est Promis, Harry. Sois Prudent, surtout._

_Toi aussi_.

La communication s'arrête là, Hermione reprend son souffle calmement, "Il va bien." C'est tout ce qui importe, des volutes de buée s'échappent de sa bouche lorsqu'elle respire. Elle replie le parchemin avec une lenteur folle, semblant vouloir garder le peu de contact qu'il reste entre elle et lui. Mais quelque chose l'arrache à ses mains.

- Tiens mais que cache la Sang de Bourbe.

Carrow sœur, elle se refuse à les appeler par leurs prénoms. Alecto, elle le hait plus encore que sa sorcière de propriétaire, se yeux se plissent en deux fentes étroites, mais elle se refuse le moindre mouvement, c'est un Membre de l'Ordre.

- Un parchemin. Affirme-t-elle, tentant de ne pas montrer trop de colère dans sa voix.

- Un parchemin qui avait l'air bien précieux à tes yeux…

- Oui, c'est un ancien parchemin, le papier est rare, touchez cette douceur, humez cette odeur…

Le Mangemort lui lance à la figure, un air dégoûté sur son visage.

- Je me fiche du touché de ce morceau de chiffon. Deux jours de cachots!

- Pour quelle raison?

- Parce que j'en ai envie et tiens puisque tu l'as demandé, trois jours.

Hermione se tait, si elle continue, elle ne pourra pas opérer depuis le château.

- Tu commenceras demain. Ce soir je te laisse dormir dans ton lit douillet si tu le peux.

- Merci. Fait-elle en inclinant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas un acte de gratitude, Infâme Sang de Bourbe, c'est pour qu'après la douceur d'un bon repas et la chaleur d'un bon lit, ces cachots te paraissent plus terribles qu'ils ne le sont.

* * *

La jeune fille repose sa fourchette. Le regard condescendant de ses amis commence à la gêner quelque peu. Ron, a un air accablé lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur elle, Ginny sourit compatissante, le seul à qui Hermione ait envie de parler est Harry. Elle sait qui lui remonterait le moral en lui disant que:

- Ce n'est pas si grave, il faut juste serrer les dents.

Neville lui sourit, les yeux pétillants. Il a au fond du regard quelque chose qu'on ne lui connaissait pas avant. Une étincelle farouche y brille, on y voit aussi de la maturité et une pointe de narquoiserie, commune à tous les Serpentards:

- Si tu en sors la tête haute, les Carrows fulminent.

La flamme dans ses yeux brille une fois de plus et Hermione comprend ce qui l'anime. Le petit garçon qu'elle a bien connu qui cherchait son crapaud Trevor a bien changé, physiquement d'une part, il s'est allongé d'un coup, mais ce qui la frappe surtout c'est son assurance. L'affrontement avec les Mangemorts en cinquième année et une nouvelle fois lors de leur sixième année l'a marqué terriblement. Elle se sent fière de l'avoir comme ami.

- Prends-en dans tes poches, Hermione, murmure Ron dans le creux de son oreille.

- Ils me fouilleront, je vais simplement garder les deux parchemins qui me permettront de rester en contact avec Harry ou l'Ordre. Dans Trois jours je reviendrais, la tête haute, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard pour Neville.

- Je n'ai jamais été aux cachots, lui dit-il. Carrow sœur doit te détester.

- Elle me hait, je suis une Née-Moldu, tout en moi la répugne, mais que cela vous rassure, c'est bien réciproque.

- Hermione, tente Ginny, un peu maladroitement, sa voix tangente. Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions, reformer l'A.D?

La jeune fille redresse la tête, alerte.

- Nous pourrions mourir en faisant cela.

- Mais nous ne mourrons pas sans nous battre, ajoute Neville.

Hermione coule un regard vers Ron, eux et Harry forment un Trio inégalé, peuvent-ils réellement conduire un groupe de combattants sans lui? Le jeune homme hoche la tête.

- Nous devons nous défendre.

Hermione plonge dans ses yeux marines, elle y lit la détermination, même si la peur y a sa place, elle sait que chacun d'eux est prêt à se battre.

- Très bien nous en reparlerons plus tard, je vais aller profiter de la chaleur de mon lit avant de toucher aux pierres glaciales du cachot.

* * *

Hermione s'est levée aux Aurores, elle s'est affublée de plusieurs couches de vêtements, pour pouvoir se changer au cours des jours qu'elle va passer au cachot. Carrow sœur vient la chercher de bonne heure, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se changer. Elle avait prévu le coup. Sa main lui serrant le poignet le Mangemorts la conduit dans les baffons du château. Suivant le conseil de Neville, Hermione reste digne, l'épaule droite. Parfois Carrow sœur la tire un peu violement, espérant lui arracher un cri de douleur qui ne vient pas. Elles s'enfoncent, dans les dédalles de couloir et plus elles avancent, plus l'odeur est nauséabonde, le cœur d'Hermione se soulève, les pierres qui recouvrent murs et plafonds sont humides et sentent le moisi. Elles arrivent enfin devant une lourde porte de bois bordée de grosses chaînes de métal fermées par des verrous. Sans un mot le Mangemorts ouvre le mécanisme intelligent qui clôt cet endroit néfaste. Sans ménagement elle pousse la jeune fille à l'intérieur, qui trébuche contre les roches latentes.

- Tu n'auras qu'un verre d'eau pour ces trois jours, Granger. Passe un bon séjour, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione se tient droite et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ne vous en faîtes donc pas pour cela.

Le sourire s'efface quelque peu avant de reprendre de l'assurance:

- Tu seras sans doute un peu moins orgueilleuse après trois jours enfermée.

- Espérons-le, ricane Hermione avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle.

Une fois seule, les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissent quelques peu. Mais elle tente de ne pas se laisser abattre. Sa voix résonne sur les parois rocheuses alors qu'elle se met à tourner en rond:

- Quelle horrible bonne femme, un jour elle paiera, je le jure Merlin, je lui ferais payer son ignoble petit sourire victorieux de Mangemort...

- Ferme là, Granger, grince une voix qui la fait sursauter.

Elle ne la connaît que trop bien mais s'étonne de l'entendre au fond de ces cachots. Toutefois il est là, tapi dans un angle sombre, ses cheveux presque blancs attirants les quelques reflets de lumière existants.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demande-t-elle si surprise qu'elle en a oublié d'être hargneuse.

- Sommes nous amis, Granger? Nous adressons-nous parfois la parole? Non. Je suis un Sang Pur et toi une infâme Sang de Bourbe, autrement dit, nous sommes deux classes nettement opposées. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question. Ni comment tu oses espérer une réponse.

- Bien, Malefoy, gardes donc tes grands airs prétentieux et ne réponds pas à ma question. Qu'en ai-je à faire de ce que tu fiches ici de toute façon? Cela dit, ton long discours sur les classes ne m'a nullement impressionné car même si tu te sens supérieur à moi, nous sommes dans le même trou à rat.

Malefoy ne répond pas, il se contente d'appuyer sa tête contre le mur froid et ferme ses paupières. Hermione se détourne rapidement de lui, puisqu'il faudra cohabiter pendant…

- Pour combien de temps es-tu là? Demande-t-elle désireuse de savoir si elle peut espérer passer une journée tranquille.

- Granger, il me semble t'avoir déjà demander de la boucler. Fait-il froidement, ses yeux aciers la transperçant du regard.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner malgré son courage Gryffondorien elle doit avouer que Malefoy est légèrement effrayant.

- Je voulais juste savoir si j'allais te supporter, pendant les trois jours où je serais ici.

- Si je suis là, Granger, je veillerais à te rendre ce passage au cachot beaucoup plus pénible que si j'avais été absent, maintenant, tu la fermes, sinon je te tue.

- Tu me menaces, Malefoy? Demande-t-elle cinglante, outrée de l'intimidation directe.

Il se lève, souple, félin et s'approche d'elle, une lueur animale au fond de son regard acier. Elle recule, sans pouvoir contrôler ses pas, lorsqu'il est près d'elle il susurre d'une voix suave mais directe:

- Je te menace Granger, tu as vu qui dirige Poudlard à présent? Ton meurtre ne pourra que m'être bénéfique. Alors maintenant ou tu la ferme ou ta jolie crinière brune ira s'écraser contre la rocaille de ce cachot. J'espère que j'ai été clair.

- Limpide, répond-elle, les dents serrées, la voix grinçante.

* * *

- Que fais-tu?

La voix de Malefoy semble lasse et irritée. Il regarde Hermione enlever les couches de ses vêtements pour prévenir des jours suivants. Elle sort ensuite un petit bout de savon Moldu qui lui servira pour sa toilette, contre elle, restent serrés les deux parchemins de communication, en revanche deux sont déposés près d'elle ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre, quitte à être coincée et avoir du temps autant préparer la future réunification de l'A.D.

- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour ne pas nous adresser la parole et rester chacun dans son coin, Malefoy.

Il l'ignore à nouveau reportant son attention sur le plafond rigide. Du coin de l'œil, elle l'observe tenir sa position depuis plus de quelques heures à présent, sans bouger, réfléchit-il? Oh ! et puis, cette fouine insolente ne mérite même pas qu'on s'en préoccupe, pense Hermione en retournant à ses affaires.

* * *

Une porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître Carrow sœur, qui arrive un pichet d'eau à la main. Le même sourire narquois toujours planté sur son visage. Le bruit de la céramique résonne mat contre la pierre.

- Ton seul et unique Granger, susurre-t-elle, victorieuse

- Merci, répond Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Carrow la regarde un instant, son air triomphant s'efface un peu mais elle passe néanmoins la porte en sautillant. Malefoy la regarde du coin de l'œil.

- Tu te sens obligée de faire ça, hein?

- De quoi parles-tu, Malefoy?

- D'être forte tout le temps devant les Mangemorts, de ne jamais faiblir…

- Je faiblis, Malefoy, parfois je faiblis, voilà ce qui nous différencie.

Le jeune homme se redresse, confondu.

- Tu penses donc que je suis le plus fort?

- Tu es beaucoup trop égocentrique Malefoy, je n'ai pas dit ça. Je pense simplement être plus humaine que toi, flancher n'est pas toujours un signe de faiblesse.

- Bien sûr que si, Granger, quelle satisfaction obtiendrais-tu dans ce cas, à faire la forte devant les Carrows?

- Je n'obtiens pas de satisfaction à faire la forte devant eux Malefoy, claque-t-elle, crois-tu que cela m'amuse de les voir torturer et injurier les plus faibles?

- Moi oui en tout cas, ricane-t-il.

- Oh mais je le sais Malefoy, tu es une abominable vermine, un être malfaisant et répugnant.

- Granger, menace-t-il, je te conseille de ne pas me pousser à bout.

- Fais-en donc de même, et apprends à rester dans ton coin.

* * *

La gorge sèche Hermione hésite à piocher dans le pichet d'eau à ses côtés, voilà une journée qu'elle est dans les cachots et il lui en reste à peine plus que la moitié.

- J'ai soif, grogne-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Gardes tes souffrances intérieures Granger, peste Malefoy à l'autre bout du cachot.

- Pourquoi es-tu là? Demande-t-elle

- La Ferme,

Au bout d'un moment il ajoute :

- Toi pourquoi es-tu là?

- C'est simple, Carrow me hait, seule explication.

- Lequel des Carrow?

- Les deux, mais Carrow sœur en particulier.

- Alecto?

Hermione grimace.

- Tu prononces le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbre et pas le sien? Tu n'as donc aucun instinct de survie, Granger? Raille-t-il

- Quel importance? Je n'ai pas peur de dire Alecto ni Amycus, leur nom me répugne comme celui de Voldemort.

- Si tu redis une seule fois son nom devant moi, Sang de Bourbe, je te réduis au silence.

- Silence, voilà un mot qui me plaît. Crache-t-elle.

* * *

- Toujours pas morte, Granger?

- Gardes ta salive Malefoy tu vas en avoir besoin, tu n'as presque plus d'eau.

- Je prendrais la tienne.

- Je serais capable de tout boire d'un coup, pour te laisser crever de soif, ne me tentes pas.

- Je te hais, les gens comme toi ne devraient pas vivre.

- Non, Malefoy, les gens comme _toi_, ne devraient pas vivre.

- Ton Sang est Impur, tu dois mourir.

- J'en ai assez de ce refrain si tu savais, tu ne peux pas changer de disque, le Sang, il n'y a que ça qui compte chez les vermines dans ton genre, tu te crois supérieur, mais en réalité tu es bien inférieur à moi. Je suis meilleure en Magie que toi, en plus, les générations n'y changeront rien.

- Et bien, qui se croit supérieur à présent? Mais soit, une fois sortis d'ici, je te propose un duel, tout est permis, sauf la Mort, te ridiculiser serait bien moins drôle sinon. Et nous verrons qui de nous deux est le meilleur.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Malefoy, des gens meurent pour ton abominable Sang de Démons, et tu voudrais que je joue au duel? J'ai bien mieux à faire crois-moi.

- Tu as peur?

- Non.

- Tu refuses?

- Oui.

- Tu as peur, affirme-t-il à nouveau.

- Mets-toi bien dans ton sale crâne de fouine bondissante que je n'ai pas peur de toi, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à me battre avec toi, je prends tout ceci beaucoup plus au sérieux que toi, qui vit dans ta prison dorée.

- Tu crois cela, que je vis dans une prison dorée?

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre Malefoy, tu as contribué à la Mort de Dumbledore, à ce que Poudlard est devenu, tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, et crois-moi je n'ai qu'une seule envie aujourd'hui te voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances toi et tous les autres Mangemorts de ton espèce.

- Tu n'es qu'une Sang de Bourbe, tes insultes ne me touchent pas, toi qui te pavane "Oui je suis la meilleure amie de Saint Potter, admirez moi!". Crèves.

- Pas avant de t'avoir vu agoniser…

* * *

Deux jours, deux jours à supporter cette vermine de Malefoy, sans coupure, sans nourriture et surtout avec cette soif cisaillante, qui oppresse et étouffe. Hermione s'est recroquevillée en boule sa joue reposant contre les pierres humides du cachot, il ne reste que très peu d'eau et elle évite de tout boire d'un coup. Soudain elle se relève et la tête lui tourne d'un coup, elle se rassoit avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Malefoy, lance-t-elle, alors que le jeune homme relève la tête vers elle, ses yeux argent soulignés de larges cernes noirs, je vais aller dans ce coin là, et si tu as la moindre part d'humanité en toi, je vais te demander de te retourner.

- De me retourner?

- Voilà deux jours que je me retiens, je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps, bien qu'on ne boive que très peu, je dois faire pipi.

- Supplies moi.

- Quoi?

- Supplies moi et je me retournerais.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de …

Elle hésite mais ce besoin viscéral est pus fort que son orgueil face à Malefoy.

- Tu me le paieras, fait-elle entre ces dents.

Puis reprenant sa respiration elle maugrée de mauvaise volonté:

- Je t'en supplie…

- Comment?

Elle le foudroie du regard, alors qu'il lève les paumes un sourire innocent sur le visage.

- JE T'EN SUPPLIE MALEFOY!

- D'accord Granger, je suis tellement charitable.

Elle se retient de lui lancer une réplique cinglante et s'en va dans un coin pour assouvir ses besoins d'humaine. Lorsqu'elle revient à sa place c'est pour trouver Malefoy, une grimace de souffrance sur le visage.

- Qu'as-tu donc? Demande-t-elle

- Non je…

Il se lève, et d'une démarche étrange rejoint un des coins éloignés du cachot.

- Moi aussi je vais… j'en ai besoin.

Elle sourit victorieuse.

- Pour te montrer mon humanité, je vais me retourner sans te demander de me supplier.

- Je m'en fiche Granger, tu peux bien regarder. Je ne vais pas te supplier.

Mais elle détourne tout de même le regard.

* * *

Plus que quelques heures et elle sera hors de ce cachot lugubre. Il ne reste que très peu d'eau et elle se réserve la dernière goutte pour les derniers instants. Malefoy n'a plus une goutte d'eau. Il s'est allongé sur la pierre dure, alors qu'Hermione a utilisé ses vieux vêtements pour s'en constituer une couche, elle reste tout de même à proximité de la pierre humide qui apaise un peu sa soif. Elle a terminé son savon Moldu mais se sent plus sale que jamais, faible, elle sent sa vision faiblir et ses forces s'amenuiser.

- Malefoy, grince-t-elle d'une voix faible, je suis à deux doigts de faire un Serment Inviolable avec toi pour pouvoir dormir une heure ou deux.

- Ça me tue de le reconnaître Granger, mais je suis trop faible pour t'attaquer je préfère réserver cela pour une autre occasion. Si tu meurs aujourd'hui je n'y serais pour rien.

- Combien de temps restes-tu? Demande Hermione d'une voix un peu hachée, essoufflée.

- Je pars en même temps que toi.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là?

- Quatre jours…

- Je me demande bien ce que tu as pu faire pour être ici, les Sangs Purs n'ont pas de Torture ils ont tous les droits même celui d'attaquer ou critiquer.

- Sauf quand ils attaquent un autre Sang Pur.

- Tu as attaqué un de tes camarades?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Granger, je ne te dirais rien, laisses tomber.

- Très bien, garde tes secrets.

- Tu es vraiment agaçante tu sais?

- Voilà la pire insulte qui soit pour toi sans doute: mais tu as été courtois pendant quelques instants…

- Je suis faible, je n'ai pas mangé ni bu depuis longtemps je ne suis pas courtois.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je le dis.

* * *

Plus une goutte d'eau et les secondes qui s'écoulent, Hermione n'en peut plus, elle sent qu'elle va flancher, lorsque la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître Carrow sœur, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, l'adrénaline secoue Hermione, elle rassemble ses affaires et avec des gestes précautionneux elle se relève pour ne pas tomber. Malefoy est debout, les traits tirés l'air faible mais digne. Elle se cale sur sa posture, les yeux tirés.

- J'espère que vous avez passé un bon séjour, vous nous avez manqué pendant tout ce temps… Couine-t-elle, sa silhouette rondelette se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Merveilleux! Répond Hermione le sourire aux lèvres, Drago et Moi avons appris à nous connaître un peu mieux grâce à vous.

Le jeune homme sursaute à la mention de son prénom. Carrow sœur quant à elle, toise Hermione une mine effarée sur le visage, son regard est fixe et ses yeux ne sont plus que deux fentes, la jeune fille soutient son regard tentant de ne pas ciller. Quand le regard glisse sur Malefoy, qui acquiesce un petit rictus sur ses lèvres. Hermione se demande alors ce qu'il a bien pu faire et tout Mangemort qu'il est s'il apprécie les Carrow pour s'amuser de l'hébétude de la soeur. La Mangemort fulmine de leur mine si heureuse, et la jeune sorcière compte bien faire un compte rendu à Neville qui avait bien raison concernant, l'euphorie qui nous gagne lorsqu'on les fait trembler de rage. Tournant les talons elle se dirige à Grand pas vers le haut du château les laissant là, rentrer seuls dans leur Salle Commune.

- Ce n'était qu'une minuscule trêve Granger, j'étais affaibli dès maintenant nous reprenons les anciens rôles.

- Ils n'avaient pas changé Malefoy….

* * *

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame franchi, le cœur d'Hermione se réchauffe lorsqu'elle voit Ginny emmitouflée dans un plaid moelleux endormie sur Ron, lui-même appuyé contre sa main qui repose sur l'accoudoir du canapé et Neville recroquevillé sur un gros fauteuil décharné, les yeux parfaitement clos. Autour d'eux reposent un grand chocolat chaud qui fume encore et embaume la pièce ainsi que de merveilleuses pâtisseries. Ron est le premier à émerger de son sommeil.

- Hermione… Fait-il, tu es à faire peur… Va donc prendre une douche, nous t'attendons pour manger.

Neville et Ginny se réveillent à leur tour, souriant à une Hermione au bord des larmes.

- Cela a été si horrible que ça? Murmure-t-il en voyant ses larmes.

- Non, ce n'était pas si dur, mais vous êtes, tellement merveilleux…Merci, souffle-t-elle en se lovant dans les bras de Ron, un instant. Merci à vous.

Reprenant peu à peu son calme, la jeune fille se décolle de son ami pour aller prendre une douche bien méritée, laissant derrière elle ses meilleurs amis, sa famille à qui bizarrement, elle décide de taire la présence de Malefoy dans les cachots à ses côtés.


	3. Chapter 3

_Me revoici avec la suite de cette histoire! Tout d'abord un grand pardon pour avoir mis autant de temps vous ne méritiez pas ça._

_Un merci bien plus grand encore pour toute vos reviews et votre fidélité, sachez qu'elles me touchent plus que mesure..._

_Voici un chapitre intermédiaire pour placer un peu l'histoire...._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira... A vos claviers!_

**III.**

Ses yeux se ferment, elle serre les dents, et prend la main de Ron dans la sienne. Elle sent les doigts frêles et fragiles de son ami trembler quelque peu. Une larme de colère aurait pu glisser le long de sa joue si elle n'avait pas été trop lasse par tout cela.

- Hé !

Son regard est attiré par Neville, qui a lancé cet appel. Les deux Serpentards se redressent de leur victime à terre, recroquevillé.

- Que veux-tu ? Crache Théodore Nott, visiblement contrarié d'être dérangé durant sa partie d'amusement quotidienne.

- Lâchez-le ! Fait le Jeune homme en avançant de quelque pas.

- Neville… Murmure Hermione en voulant le retenir.

Mais le jeune homme échappe à sa poigne et avance d'un pas pour visser son regard dans celui du Serpentard, à l'aspect rachitique. Un peu plus costaud mais légèrement inférieur en taille, Neville semble pourvoir le briser avec ses bras. Mais l'instinct d'Hermione la pousse à se méfier des apparences, elles l'ont souvent induit en erreur. Près d'elle, Ron a cerclé ses doigts autour du bois rassurant de sa baguette magique prêt à défendre son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, sale Gryffondors ? Grince Théodore alors que son acolyte le rejoint, il s'agit d'un Serpentard à la carrure légèrement voûtée, brun aux yeux bleus, Hermione le connaît de vue mais ne peut mettre de nom sur ce visage.

- Je t'ai dit, de le laisser, répète Neville en détachant chaque parole.

Le visage de Théodore Nott se fend d'un large sourire, très bien, en plus de ce petit Poufsouffle il va pouvoir se démener contre cet imbécile de Gryffondor.

- Bien, Londubat c'est bien comme cela que tu t'appelles ?

Neville encense un léger geste de la tête, pour acquiescer, le visage dur, les lèvres pincées.

- Je te propose un duel, si tu gagne toi et tes amis pourraient partir mais si je gagne…

- Parfait, lance Neville en redressant sa baguette.

- Non, Neville… Murmure Hermione, inquiète pour son ami.

- La ferme ! Hurle le second Serpentard qui s'est rapproché d'eux.

- Cela me convient, tranche Neville, laissant Hermione plus pantoise que jamais.

Le jeune garçon à terre se redresse, courbé, blessé et fuit vers l'infirmerie, sans doute. Nott a un rictus au coin des lèvres alors qu'il flaire la victoire proche, sa baguette se lève, un instant les deux élèves se tournent autour, combat bestial, instincts sauvages. La bouche de Neville s'ouvre, mais Nott a été plus rapide, il a jeté le sort en premier et Neville est projeté loin du sol avant de cogner contre un mur et de retomber lourdement. Un masque horrifiée se peint sur le visage d'Hermione alors qu'elle se rend compte de la chose, Théodore Nott, élève moyen, assez limité, maîtrise les sorts informulés. Cette vérité aussi terrifiante que dangereuse, la pousse à perdre le peu de contenance qu'elle s'efforçait à conserver en tant que membre de l'Ordre.

- Ce combat est déloyal ! Lance-t-elle à Nott

- Que dis-tu ? fait-il une moue rieuse au coin de lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas stipulé que l'on pouvait utiliser les sorts informulés ! Neville l'a joué à la loyal, toi, tu l'as pris pas surprise.

Nott, flanche un peu, et elle lit dans son regard, la surprise, l'effet est escompté ainsi les Serpentards penseront eux aussi qu'ils maîtrisent, tous les sorts informulés. Cela leur donne un avantage, l'illusion notoire qu'ils sont égaux, leur laissant du temps pour s'entraîner, pour Hermione de leur enseigner… Les yeux du garçon se plissent, contrarié il ajoute :

- Granger, dans la vraie vie, cela ne se passe pas ainsi !

- C'était un duel.

- J'ai considéré cela autrement.

- Bien moi aussi dans ce cas.

Elle lève sa baguette, le regard concentré, Nott se sent moins sûr de lui, il déglutit mais tout Serpentard qu'il est, se donne le plus possible de contenance, son poignet tourne, mais rien ne se passe, Hermione a utilisé le sort bouclier. Ses mains habiles dressent sa baguette vers le jeune homme dont les yeux sont agrandis par la surprise, qui de la même manière que Neville vient s'écraser contre les hauts murs du château. Le Serpentard, qui n'a fait qu'observer la scène brandit sa baguette vers la jeune fille, mais Ron ayant vu son manège s'empresse de lui jeter le sort de désarmement. Fou de rage, le jeune homme se rue sur le rouquin, lui décochant un coup de poing sur les tempes. Ron bascule en arrière laissant échapper les baguettes, qu'Hermione s'empresse de récupérer, alors que son ami reste aux prises avec le Serpentard qui le domine largement. La lèvre ouverte, le Gryffondor tente de repousser son assaillant qui se fait plus menaçant. La jeune fille pointe alors ses baguettes vers le Serpentard mais ne tire pas de peur de blesser son ami. Elle assiste impuissante, à la lutte des deux garçons.

- Ça suffit ! Tonne une voix ombrageuse, les stoppant net dans leur élan.

L'étonnement saisit Hermione lorsqu'elle aperçoit Drago Malefoy s'approcher d'eux, la démarche féline, avec l'assurance d'un prédateur. Il retient un sourire carnassier en toisant la jeune fille et se tourne vers son camarade de maison, dont le poing est toujours serré sur l'uniforme de Ron.

- Phils, arrête et emmène Théodore à l'infirmerie, sa voix est tellement ferme que le garçon s'exécute.

Hésitant à quitter sa position de défense, Hermione se décide finalement à aller se poster près de Neville qui reprend peu à peu connaissance.

- Neville, murmure-t-elle en l'aider à se relever. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Un peu secoué, murmure celui-ci.

Sa respiration s'affole un peu lorsqu'il porte sa main à son front et remarque le liquide rouge qui tache sa main avec vanité.

- Je saigne ? Fait-il comme si cette question était des plus anodines.

- Nous allons te conduire à l'infirmerie, Ron a besoin de soins lui aussi.

Celui s'est rapproché d'eux en peu de temps, son bras autour du garçon il le soulève lentement et s'applique à prendre un autre chemin que celui emprunté par le dénommé Phils, Hermione les suivant doucement.

- Granger, fait la voix de Malefoy qui résonne comme un avertissement.

La jeune fille se retourne, alors que Ron se fige, pour éviter de la laisser seule.

- Continue, vous avez besoins d'être soignés.

- Hermione, ça ne me plaît pas de te laisser seule avec cette fouine, grimace-t-il.

- Dois-je te rappeler qui n'a pas une égratignure à l'aboutissement de ce combat ridicule ?

Secouant la tête pour marquer sa désapprobation, Ron reprend néanmoins son chemin. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, la jeune fille fait face à son ennemi de toujours :

- Que veux-tu Malefoy ?

- C'est assez simple, énonce-t-il en détachant chaque syllabes comme s'il s'adressait à une illettrée, je veux que tu me rendes la baguette de Phils.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Oh et bien peut-être parce que ça lui appartient et que je veux la lui rendre.

- Je pense plutôt la remettre à McGonagall.

Le petit air sournois du jeune homme se fane, le ciel nuageux de ses yeux devient orage alors que sa voix se fait suffisante :

- Tu vas me rendre cette baguette Granger !

- Sinon ?

Le jeune homme s'approche de quelques pas, menaçant, la jeune fille braque alors les trois baguettes contre son torse, le regard un peu alarmé.

- Arrêtes-toi Malefoy.

Le jeune homme s'immobilise sans pour autant se départir de ce petit air glacial qui le caractérise. Il tend la main en levant un sourcil. Hermione hésite, elle a envie de lui faire payer ce petit air suffisant qu'il se complait à afficher, de briser son assurance si bien tenue, de le faire s'étouffer de frustration, mais en même temps il y a cette petite voix, sourde comme un murmure qui lui dit de ne pas réveiller le chat qui dort… A regret et avec un soupir elle dépose au creux de sa main le petit bâton en bois de houx 37.5cm, au noyau en crin d'hippogriffe.

- Te voilà devenue raisonnable.

- Je ne suis pas raisonnable Malefoy, seulement prudente.

- Je te fais peur alors ?

- Pas le moins du monde, je me méfie juste des coups bas.

Le jeune garçon se retient de lui lancer une remarque acerbe. Il enroula ses doigts agiles autour de la baguette et s'éloigne de la jeune fille.

- Qu'attends-tu pour partir ?

- Mon instinct me pousse à ne pas te tourner le dos. Pars donc devant.

- Pour que tu me jettes un sort ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi fourbe que toi !

Malefoy franchit une fois de plus la distance qui les sépare. Son échine se glace lorsqu'elle plante ses iris chocolat dans l'océan froid des yeux du garçon.

- Pas si courageuse que ça, grince-t-il.

Ses petits poings se serrent, elle ne répond pas à l'injure. Repoussant le jeune homme d'une main, elle passe devant lui, fulminant.

- Si tu tentes quoi ce soit, Ron saura.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Granger te tuer ne servirait à rien. En quoi consisterait mes distractions sinon ?

- Je te hais tellement Malefoy ! Crache-t-elle en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers l'infirmerie pour y retrouver ses amis.

* * *

Les jambes repliées sous le menton, Hermione regarde ses amis déblatérer des paroles tant de fois répétées. Dans la Salle sur Demande, autour de la lourde table ronde en bois, les conversations vont bons trains, l'affolement est à son comble. Mais Hermione n'écoute pas, son esprit vagabonde, vers Harry qui lui manque, vers l'Ordre dont elle attend des nouvelles et enfin vers Drago Malefoy dont elle se méfie horriblement. Il est remarquablement intelligent, il l'a prouvé en sixième année en infiltrant les Mangemorts dans le château et en mettant tout en œuvre pour tuer Dumbledore. Derrière cet agaçant masque de cynisme et de séduction se cache un esprit brillant et calculateur.

- Hermione ?

La voix de Ginny tire la jeune fille de ses pensées, son regard glisse sur sa meilleure amie dont les poings sont posés nonchalamment sur ses hanches, rappelant l'autorité de sa mère. En silence, Hermione l'interroge du regard l'air de sortir d'un sommeil agité.

- Nous reconstituons l'A.D oui ou non ?

- Je pense que nous n'avons plus le choix, les Serpentards maîtrisent les Sorts informulés. Il faut que nous puissions nous défendre.

Les discussions s'arrêtent soudainement, Ginny, Neville, Anton, Ron et Luna forment un arc de cercle autour de la jeune fille.

- Tu t'en s'en capable ? Demande Ron visiblement septique.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demande-t-elle les yeux soudainement brillants.

- Rien mais… Tu n'as pas l'étoffe de… Il se dandine nerveusement, sous les yeux à présent rageur de la jeune fille, je ne te vois pas en Chef, achève-t-il dans un souffle.

- Ronald, qui t'as dit que je voulais être un chef ?

Les autres se sont tus, Anton jette un regard curieux aux trois autres qui lui intiment de se taire, encore une énième dispute entre Ron et Hermione, ils savent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas prendre parti.

- Je… Commence-t-il, les oreilles à présent rouges écrevisses.

- Que souhaites-tu souligner en particulier ? Quelle capacité n'ai-je pas pour que tu me blasphème de la sorte ?

- Non, mais… Tu es tellement…

- Tellement quoi ?

Hermione se rapproche du garçon dangereusement, son visage n'éprouve que rage et fureur. Ron, Ron qu'elle aime comme un frère, qui la tellement fait souffrir, mais qu'elle a toujours pardonné. Son second bras, une partie d'elle même, comment fait-il pour montrer son si peu de confiance en elle ?

- Peut-être, fait-elle sarcastique, pourrais-tu donner des cours ? Toi qui maîtrise si bien les sorts informulés ?

Elle a touché là où ça fait mal. Elle le sait, mais c'était une fois de trop. Il n'a de cesse de la ridiculiser sans arrêt. En piquant doucement, sous un air de taquinerie, alors qu'en fait, elle le sait, il ne fait qu'énoncer ce qu'il pense réellement. Le garçon recule d'un pas, l'esprit faisant écho au sien. Leurs amis retiennent leurs souffles.

- Tu te crois meilleure que tout le monde ? Crache-t-il soudain.

Il ne la voit pas venir, la gifle assourdissante que la jeune fille lui assène. Mais sa douleur vient rougir encore plus sa joue déjà entachée par la colère. Il redresse la tête effleurant son visage meurtri du bout des doigts, les yeux encore plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Tu sais bien que non. Lance-t-elle d'une voix froide égale.

Puis attrapant ses manuels sur la grande table de réunion, elle s'approche de la porte d'un pas vif avant de laisser échapper :

- Ginny, je te charge de reconstituer l'AD, nous ferons la première réunion ce dimanche. Avec ou sans Ronald.

* * *

Ses talons fins claquent contre le parquet miteux du vieux château. Sa cape noire flotte autour d'elle, l'air que les murs décrépis n'ont pas pu retenir, s'engouffrant pour faire gonfler le tissu. Elle ne s'aperçoit même pas de ce que son image représente, agile, battante. Elle est plongée dans un dédalle de pensées sans fin. Par sa faute. Evidement elle a toujours aimé Ron, elle a toujours aimé ce petit côté revêche qui le caractérise. Mais elle a fini par le détester lorsqu'il s'est mis à s'en servir contre elle. De plus en plus, cela avait commencé en quatrième année avec le bal de fin d'année, lorsqu'elle avait accepté d'y accompagner Krum, et ça ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêter. Comme s'il lui en voulait encore, rancœur enfouie sous un gravas de moqueries. Pourtant, elle a purgé sa peine, et encore, elle ne lui doit rien. Elle n'est pas un objet, elle n'est pas à lui. Elle n'appartient à personne. Personne. Elle est un électron libre. Libre et seule.

- Hermione ? Fait une voix suivie de pas soutenus.

Elle se retourne prête à éclater, quand elle reconnaît la chevelure brune, et les yeux bleus de son collègue.

- Oh, Anton, pardonne-moi, je ne suis pas très disposée.

Il sourit, bienveillant et pose une main sur son épaule.

- Je suis navré pour Ron et toi, mais je viens te parler de l'Ordre.

- Oh excuses-moi, bien sûr.

Elle reprend un peu de contenance, effaçant les larmes encore accrochées au coin de ses yeux, d'un revers de poignet rageur.

- As-tu eu des nouvelles ?

- Et bien… Non j'ai tenté de les contacter, trois fois hier. Ils doivent être débordés.

- Penses-tu qu'ils ont appliqué ton conseil ? Tu sais passer à l'offensive ?

- Je l'ignore, comme tu le sais quand Harry le leur a suggérer, ils n'étaient pas vraiment, pour. Cela fait quelques jours que je ne les ai pas eu en contact. Et toi ?

- Tu es mon seul lien avec eux. Des nouvelles d'Harry ?

- Non plus.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de laisser l'inquiétude se peindre dans sa voix.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va aussi bien qu'il peut, fait-il en appuyant un peu sur son épaule d'un geste rassurant.

- Oui… Fait-elle, surprise pour ce regain de gentillesse. Je te tiendrais au courant

- Merci. Répond-il en la laissant seule, un instant.

Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé Anton, froid et distant, celui-ci ne lui avait jamais vraiment inspiré confiance. Mais ils étaient tous deux les seuls membres de l'Ordre à Poudlard avec les Professeurs qui les avaient suivis tous le long de leur cursus, alors elle faisait son possible pour lui communiquer les informations qu'elle recevait bien que celles-ci ne soient que perteset massacres. Mais son attitude, qui a perdu la distance qu'il s'efforçait de préserver la force à penser qu'il deviendrait peut-être son ami. Un jour…

* * *

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Peste Ginny Weasley contre son frère, alors que leurs amis rassemblent leurs affaires. Tu sais très bien qu'Hermione est la mieux placée pour nous enseigner les sortilèges informulés. Après Harry elle est la seule qui…

Elle s'interrompt voyant le regard courroucé de Ron.

- Et moi ? Fait-il brusquement, que puis-je faire moi ? Avec Harry qui part jouer les héros en sauvant le monde et Hermione si intelligente, membre de l'Ordre ? J'en ai assez de jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse !

La jeune fille serre les dents et les poings, le visage soudainement crispé.

- Cesses donc de penser à toi ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui ne cherche que la Gloire ! Crois-tu qu'Hermione se réjouisse d'être la première à recevoir les informations mortuaires ? Crois-tu qu'Harry se complaise où qu'il soit, à écumer l'Angleterre. Seul. Perdu ! Voilà quels doivent être ses sentiments.

Se rendant compte du sens de ses paroles, Ron se fige soudainement. En regardant sa petite sœur attentivement, il s'aperçoit de la douleur empreinte sur ses traits, celle qu'elle essaie de cacher, celle présente depuis qu'Harry la quitté, pour sa sécurité.

- Ginny… Commence-t-il mal à l'aise, pardonne-moi.

- Non ! C'est à Hermione qu'il faut dire cela.

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Oh si ! Je sais que tu l'aimes mais que tu refuses de l'admettre en te cachant derrière des paroles cruelles depuis cinq ans… On peut dire que c'est réussit.

Le visage de Ron, rougeoie. Quand est-ce que sa petite sœur était devenue si mûre ? Si perspicace ?

- Je…

- Ne dis rien, Ron. Je préfère ne pas t'écouter.

Elle rassemble le peu d'affaire qui restent dans la pièce avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas énergique, lorsque le jeune homme se rend compte qu'il est seul dans la pièce. Seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

Cours de Potion. Les Gryffondors derrière, les Serpentards devant. Comme toujours. Amycus Carrow n'a pas commencé le cours, il fait les cent pas. D'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant. Un petit sourire sardonique planté sur les lèvres. Révélateur. Sa carrure, fine et osseuse se déplace lentement, déclenchant ce petit mouvement du bassin qui le fait boiter légèrement. Blessure d'un Aurore. Ses cheveux brun, longs ramenés en queue de cheval, lui donne un air bienveillant. Apparence sournoise.

- Ma sœur et moi, commence-t-il de sa voix traînante et désagréable, avons eu une idée… lumineuse je dois dire. Nous nous sommes dit…

Il garde le silence mimant la réflexion, comme s'il se plongeait dans ses pensées. Hermione elle a la tête appuyée sur son coude, elle regarde Ron à travers le rideau épais de ses cheveux, qui lui tombent en cascade devant les yeux. Ron qui n'ose pas un regard vers, sa plume griffonnant le parchemin d'un geste nonchalant. Neville et Seamus Finnigan, leur camarde de longue date, les séparent, faisant attention de ne pas croiser leurs regards, écho de leur pensées furieuses.

- Nous nous sommes dit, répète Amycus, que, puisque les Serpentards même la danse à Poudlard, nous pourrions, au vu de leur grande amitié avec les Gryffondors, organiser un petit travail Col-le-ctif.

L'attention d'Hermione est soudainement accaparée par les paroles de l'un des professeurs qu'elle hait le plus. Sa tête se redresse. Ses yeux s'ouvrent elle entend la suite.

- Vous nous concocterez une potion, aux effets…corrosifs ! Une potion violente, machiavélique. Qui ne tue pas, certes, mais qui fait souffrir. Et puis nous la testerons sur les perdants… Dans deux semaines. Le choix est simple Deux Serpentards, un Gryffondor.

Simple plaisir de voir le pauvre Gryffondor être martyrisé. Cruel. Perfide.

- J'ai crée les groupes, et je ne les change pas !

Son rire éclate, sordide, puissant.

Le regard d'Hermione s'agrandit de peur, elle glisse un regard vers ses amis. Le sous-nombre des Gryffondors motive cet exercice.

- Lach, Goyle et Finnigan. Nott, Parkinson et Londubat.

Le regard du premier glisse vers le dernier, un sourire mauvais, triomphal sur les lèvres.

-Fain, Perch et Thomas. Ores, Randall et Patil. Down, Crabbe et Weasley.

Hermione voit Ron serrer les dents à la mention du garçon avec lequel il s'est battu dans les couloirs.

- Zabbini, Malefoy et Granger. Rozier…

Déjà Hermione n'entend plus, un bruit bourdonnant résonne dans ses oreilles, un sifflement aigue, assourdissant, étourdissant. La peur. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Ron, toute rancœur envolée. Liés par l'inquiétude, la solidarité.

Lorsque la fin du cours vient, la jeune fille rassemble ses affaires et prend la direction de la sortie à grandes enjambées avant qu'une voix ne la cloue sur place.

- Granger… J'avais peur que tu m'oublies mais avec ce…devoir, me voilà rassuré.

- Même sans cela Malefoy, ta présence n'est pas si facilement ocultable.

- Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ?

- Non.

Il sourit, rajustant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

- Je sens que ces deux semaines vont être divertissantes.

Elle tourne le dos, et s'éloigne de lui à grande enjambée, le parchemin dans sa poche, lui intimant un appel de l'Ordre.

* * *

?... _(regard suplliant)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Vous n'allez pas aimer ce chapitre lol!  
_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews! Un GRAND MERCI!_

* * *

**IV.**

- En es-tu sûre, Hermione ?

- Puisque je te le dis ! S'agace-t-elle, sous la question persistante de Ron.

La tension qui règne est palpable. Chacun des élèves reste muet, dans l'espoir que l'information ai pu être erronée.

- Répètes encore une fois, fait Ron

Hermione lui lance un regard noir, irritée du temps qu'il lui fait perdre.

- Lupin m'a informé que Kingsley, qui opère depuis le Ministère, avait vu que certains sorciers étaient soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ajoute-t-elle la mine confite, avant que le ministère ne tombe aux mains de Voldemort.

- Ne dis pas son nom… Frissonne Neville, l'air embarrassé.

Lasse, elle ne prend même pas la peine de riposter à cette peur absurde.

- Comment le sait-il ? Demande Ron

- Je ne peux pas te le révéler. Cela concerne l'Ordre.

Ron lui lance un regard courroucé.

- Je sais combien cela doit être dur pour toi d'être tenu à l'écart, mais comme tu n'es pas membre et que tu n'as pas passé _l'entretien, _te donner ces informations pourrait être dangereux. J'espère que tu me comprends.

- Je comprends surtout combien faire enfin partie de l'Ordre t'es monté à la tête !

- Ron ! S'exclament à la fois Hermione et Ginny.

_- Je ne peux pas te le révéler. Cela concerne l'Ordre_. A t'entendre…

- Ça suffit !

Tous se retournent surpris. La voix d'Anton a résonné claquante et dure.

- Tu es un imbécile ! As-tu vu comment tu traites Hermione par simple jalousie ?

- Que… Commence Ron, écarlate.

- Elle fait partie de l'Ordre ! Elle a des obligations, et pourtant elle fait tout pour vous tenir informés parce qu'elle sait ce que c'est que d'être mise à l'écart. Tu ne sais pas. Le lien qui nous relit à l'Ordre est semblable à un Serment Inviolable, on ne peut pas le briser, on ne peut pas tout révéler même aux personnes à qui l'on fait le plus confiance.

- Je ne savais pas…

- Évidemment, tu ne penses qu'à toi, crache Anton dédaigneux.

Puis il quitte la pièce où ils ont l'habitude de se retrouver d'un pas rageur.

- Ce garçon est étrange, glisse Luna en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Tu es contente ? Grince cyniquement Ron à l'égard d'Hermione, ignorant complètement Luna.

La jeune fille sursaute, surprise. Elle pensait que Ron avait compris. Elle lui adresse un regard circonspect.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Naturellement.

La mâchoire crispée il la toise un moment les yeux flamboyant, avant de prendre la même direction que le jeune Poufsouffle.

- Ils sont tous tellement étranges aujourd'hui, reprend Luna.

Les trois jeune gens la regardent un instant ne sachant quoi dire. Puis Neville attrape la jeune fille par le bras avant de la guider vers la sortie.

- On se retrouve demain soir Hermione ?

- Bien sûr.

Puis baissant le regard. Elle reste face à Ginny.

- Je suis désolée, Hermione. Mon frère est un vrai cretin parfois.

- Ça lui arrive si souvent ces derniers mois.

Ginny attrape les mains de son amie dans les siennes.

- Si cela peut te réconforter, beaucoup de gens ont répondu présent pour la réunion de l'AD, demain.

- Vraiment ?

Elle acquiesce vivement devant l'air rasséréné d'Hermione, qui la prend dans ses bras, d'un geste vif.

- Je dois y aller Ginny, je te remercie pour ce que tu fais. Tu es une vraie amie.

- C'est normal, Hermione. Où cours-tu comme ça ? Ajoute-t-elle en voyant s'éloigner à grands pas vers la sortie.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Malefoy et Zabbini, tu sais pour le devoir de Potion, fait-elle avec une grimace démonstrative.

* * *

Peur. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas vécu sans ce mot là qui s'impose constamment dans son esprit, le pas lourd et le cœur battant elle se dirige vers la salle de Métamorphose dans laquelle Zabbini et Malefoy lui ont donné rendez-vous. D'une main tremblante, elle se saisit de la poignée et l'incline pour ouvrir la porte, son autre main serrée sur sa baguette faisant blanchir ses jointures.

- Où est Malefoy ? Fait-elle en apercevant Blaise Zabbini nonchalamment adossé contre le bureau principal.

- Il a eu…un empêchement. Répond-il avec une grimace crispée.

- Un empêchement ? Répète-t-elle incrédule.

- Parfaitement, Granger. Pouvons-nous étudier à présent ?

Elle hoche la tête un peu sous le choc. Ses pas la conduisent toute seule vers le bureau ou Zabbini prend place à ses côtés. Elle sort ses parchemins et sa plume avant de croiser les mains et de faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Alors nous ferons…

- Une seconde, coupe-t-elle, comment cela « nous ferons ? » je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

- Les Serpentards mènent la danse tu as oublié ? Tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe après tout…

- Oh je t'en prie Blaise ! Vous les Serpentards ne pourriez-vous pas innover un peu ? Le disque doit être rayé à force.

Le garçon ne répond pas, se contentant d'afficher un petit sourire narquois.

- Qui y a-t-il ? demande Hermione

- Drago adore ton sens de la repartie. Il dit qu'il se complaît à jouer à chat avec toi, tu es tellement facile à faire sortir de tes gonds… Bien entendu il aspire à te voir mourir… Mais dans un moment.

- Oh et bien, _Drago_, fait-elle avec une grimace, peut jouer à chat longtemps encore, mourir n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats et j'ai la ferme intention de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, tant que je le peux.

- Tu te surestime, Drago est un être redoutable, il fait peur à tous les Serpentards.

- Pas à moi…

Il lève un sourcil, rieur. Elle est mignonne cette Gryffondors avec ces petits airs de ne pas y toucher. Dommage…

- Cette potion ? Vous avez pensé quoi ?

- Non, nous volons faire une potion de Ratatinage.

- Sois plus explicite.

- C'est simple, quiconque la boit se voit aussitôt réduit au statut de Tom pouce.

La jeune fille hausse un sourcil, sa main soulève sa lourde chevelure brune avant de répondre d'une voix un peu sèche :

- Ce n'est pas un peu…élémentaire ? D'ailleurs il existe déjà ce genre de potion.

- Nous cherchons un moyen de la rendre un peu plus…audacieuse.

- Bien. Dans ce cas je vous laisse y réfléchir, je ferais mes recherches de mon côté.  
Les yeux bruns scintillant, Blaise toise Hermione. Il a hâte de conter à Drago comment il a réussi à la convaincre, si facilement. Son sourire s'élargit et il émet un petit rire qui ne manque pas d'échapper à la jeune fille, dont les yeux se plissent, suspicieux:

- Qui y a-t-il?

- Rien, affirme-t-il un peu trop vite

- Si, dis-moi.

- Je trouve que tu abandonne facilement, pour une Gryffondor.

Hermione se lève, prenant ses livres au creux de ses bras.

- Tu penses ça parce que tu ne me connais pas, Blaise.

En disparaissant, d'un pas leste.

* * *

La chevelure rousse de Ginny Weasley, volette autour de ses épaules frêles. Ils sont trop longs, elle le sait, mais elle ne se résout pas à les couper, pas depuis qu'Harry est parti. C'est idiot, ridicule, mais pour elle, c'est la seule chose qui la relit à lui… Le pas lourd, elle se dirige vers la Salle où se déroule son prochain cours. Fort heureusement, McGonagall est son Professeur aujourd'hui, mais à son plus grand désarroi elle partage ce cours avec les Serpentards.

- Ginny !

Elle se retourne vers Jeane Low l'une de ses camarades de classe.

- Oh Salut, Jeane. Fit la jeune rousse d'un air las.

Lorsqu'elle n'est pas avec ses amis, qui partagent ses peines, Ginny se sent souvent mélancolique. Malheureusement, la plupart du temps elle ne peut être avec eux. Son cœur est constamment lourd et oppressé. Elle passe la plupart de son temps, seule, assise au fond, en cours, chaque fois qu'elle n'est ni en cours, ni avec ses camarades de l'AD, elle cherche Hermione des yeux, afin de lui demander d'un regard, si elle a eu de _ses_ nouvelles… Mais aucune depuis la première. Chaque jour sans nouvelle la peinant davantage. La clouant dans son mutisme.

- J'étais juste venue voir si tu avais besoin d'aide pour ton devoir d'Etude des Moldus.

- Merci, mais j'ai Hermione Granger pour m'aider.

La jeune Gryffondor s'éclaircit la gorge un peu gênée.

- Euh oui… Je sais qu'elle est ton amie. Mais tu sais avec Harry Potter qui a abandonné le monde magique, je pensais que…

La phrase meurt sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle rencontre le regard de sa camarade de classe.

- Harry ne nous a pas abandonné ! Tu t'imagines peut-être qu'il va crier l'endroit où il se trouve et la mission qu'il accomplit alors que nombres de Mangemorts se promènent libres comme l'air!

- Ne t'énerve pas, voyons, c'est juste que comme il t'a quitté…

- Harry ne m'a pas quitté, moi seule suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je n'en ai que faire de vos commérages de couloirs !

Les élèves qui attendent devant les cachots se sont tournés vers eux, l'oreille aux aguets.

- Tu sais Ginny, ajoute Jeane à voix plus basse, si tu continues à te morfondre, tu te mettras à dos beaucoup de personnes.

Le pas leste, elle tourne les talons laissant Ginny seule. Attendant son professeur, elle s'adosse contre le mur, pinçant l'arrête de son nez d'un air maussade.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, fait une voix derrière elle, Jeane est assoiffée de ragots, elle attendait juste que tu lui en dises un peu plus.

- Dean, murmure Ginny avec un sourire.

Elle est heureuse de le voir. Bien que l'ayant laissé tomber au cours de sa cinquième année, Ginny a toujours apprécié Dean Thomas. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a poussé à mettre fin à leur relation, l'amitié trop sincère qu'elle lui vouait. Un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, il pose une main sur son épaule.

- Harry est un ami. J'ai confiance en lui. Je suis certain qu'il cherche un moyen de nous venir en aide.

- Merci, Dean. Murmure-t-elle

Puis apercevant McGonagall approcher, elle lui glisse :

- Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Et bien, murmure-t-il en encensant quelques pas vers les dédalles de couloirs, j'étais juste venu voir une vieille amie. Bon con courage.

- Bien, je vous remercie d'être venus aussi nombreux. Clame Hermione, avec le don qui la caractérise pour mener un oratoire. Je suppose que vous êtes tous conscients que Poudlard n'est plus un endroit sécurisé.

Elle fait face avec droiture à la petite vingtaine d'élèves qui se sont regroupés devant elle. Certains sont des anciens membres de l'AD, d'autres se sont rajouté en revanche est absent, Hermione fulmine à la pensée qu'il fasse passer leurs conflits personnels, avant sa sécurité.

- Les Serpentards, maîtrisent les sorts informulés et je pense beaucoup d'autres Sortilèges puissants.

Plusieurs élèves frissonnent à cet aveu.

- Nous devons être de taille.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Lui demande un élève de Serdaigle, sixième année à en juger par sa taille.

- Je les ai vu.

- Oui, acquiesce un jeune Serdaigle, je les ai vu faire moi aussi, ils ont pétrifié un ami à moi de cette façon.

Hermione hoche la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

- Ils sont puissants, et nous devons nous défendre ! Aujourd'hui je vous demanderais juste de signer votre entrée dans l'AD. Nous entamerons les cours la semaine prochaine. Pour ceux qui n'en ont pas, vous pourrez piocher dans cette coupe pour obtenir vos Faux Gallions, ils vous indiqueront l'heure et la date de notre prochaine réunion. Ca nous évitera de nous rencontrer en public et d'éveiller les soupçons. En attendant, soyez prudents.

* * *

Hermione descend les quelques marches qui mènent aux cachots. Elle déteste s'y rendre. Ses mains tremblent un peu, comme à chaque fois qu'elle va se confronter aux Serpentards. Elle n'en a pas réellement peur, après tout elle a combattu les Mangemorts, l'année précédente aux côtés d'Harry. Mais elle n'y peut rien, Poudlard n'est plus devenu un lieu de sureté. Elle a peur constamment, comme si une ombre, taquine, maligne la suivait en permanence. Alors qu'elle entre dans sa Salle de cours, elle se rapproche de Ron qui lui lance un regard noir, Neville lui affiche un sourire goguenard mais son œil est orné d'un cercle violacé qui semble vouloir s'assombrir de seconde en seconde. Elle devine aisément que son devoir de Potion n'est pas aussi facile que cela. La voix d'Amycus Carrow, la retient dans son élan de vouloir s'asseoir près de lui.

- Granger, prenez place près de Mr Zabbini. Mr Malefoy étant absent aujourd'hui vous devrez vous contenter d'un seul leader.

Elle grimace, face à ce mot mais prend place docilement près de Zabbini.

- Pardon ? Je crois ne pas avoir bien saisi ?

Elle relève le menton, réellement confondue.

- Je n'ai rien dit Monsieur.

- Justement ! Vous passerez deux heures au Retourneur ce soir, cela vous fera peut-être passer l'envie de snober vos supérieurs. Je pense que ma sœur sera ravie. C'est elle qui s'en occupe aujourd'hui. Ajoute-t-il avec un sourire mauvais en sa direction.  
Elle frissonne, elle se passait bien de Carrow sœur ces derniers jours.

- Tu vas t'amuser, Granger, grince Blaise Zabbini en lui administrant un de ces sourires sardonique dont les Serpentards ont le secret.

Elle hoche la tête, un peu renfrognée.

- Où est Malefoy ? Demande-t-elle, surprise de son absence depuis quelques jours.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, fait-il une lueur étrange et inquiète dans les yeux.

Le cœur d'Hermione, bat un peu plus fort, devant les rétines inquisitrices du garçon. Cette angoisse, qui lui prend la poitrine ne la quitte pas jusqu'à la fin du cours.

* * *

Avisant Anton, dans les couloirs Hermione le rejoint à grandes enjambées.

- Anton, l'appelle-t-elle ayant dû mal à le rejoindre.

Il se retourne l'avisant.

- Des nouvelles de l'Ordre ? Demande-t-il

- Oh, non, fait-elle un peu gênée, je souhaitais juste…te remercier. Tu sais pour avant-hier. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire.

- Tu sais, je n'apprécie pas beaucoup Weasley, je pense qu'il est trop égoïste pour pouvoir faire parti de l'Ordre.

Hermione baisse la tête.

- Il n'a pas un mauvais fond, murmure-t-elle.

- Non, mais il ne passera pas les tests. Pas s'il reste dans cette optique en tout cas.

Hermione se souvient des tests imposé par Remus Lupin, Occlumentie, Légimencie, test de fiabilité et enfin, le Pacte, semblable au Serment Inviolable.

- Tu as l'air préoccupé, murmure Anton en toisant l'air inquiet d'Hermione.

- Et bien, je sors de cours et Malefoy n'était pas là. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il est absent. Sans compter l'air préoccupé de Zabbini lorsque je lui ai demandé où il était.

- Tu le soupçonne de quelque chose ? Fait-il en inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

- J'ai appris à ne pas le sous-estimer, je vais le garder à l'œil…

Puis elle baisse à nouveau la tête, le regard trouble.

- Bon, et bien je dois y aller. Je vais passer deux heures la tête à l'envers!

* * *

_Alors?_

_Oui je sais Drago nous manque dans ce chapitre! _

_Et Ron bon j'essaierais d'être plus tendre avec lui!_

_Promis dans les prochains chapitres ça bougera un peu plus!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hum... Voici un chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire! Je sais il est proche du quatrième! Parce que ce dernier m'a demandé beaucoup de temps et que je l'écrivais pensant déjà au cinquième! J'espère que vous aimerez et je ne le répèterais jamais assez mais...Merci merci!  
_

* * *

**V.**

- Alors Granger, divertissant ? Demande Carrow sœur en déliant lentement les cordages qui retenaient ses pieds.

La jeune fille se masse ses chevilles violacées sans pour autant répondre, le brusque afflux de sang dans son cerveau l'empêchant de garder ses pensées rationnelles.

- On a perdu sa langue ? Où est passé cette joute verbale avec laquelle tu m'harassais ?

Hermione la fusille du regard, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds, quelque peu tangente.

- Je suis heureuse que mon frère t'ai envoyé, tu es mon élève favorite, Sang de Bourbe.

Sa haute stature la pousse à se pencher vers Hermione afin de river ses yeux dans les siens. Noirs, brumeux, cruels, perfides.

- Bien.

Elle se redresse, l'air fière d'elle. Toisant la jeune fille avec un air de dégoût empreint sur son visage.

- Dégages, maintenant.

La jeune fille ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, rajustant sa robe de sorcier et ses cheveux ébouriffés, elle empoigne sa baguette, la prenant probablement trop brusquement des mains de la Mangemorts. Regards haineux. Animosité palpable.

Elle longe le couloir sans fin des sous sol du château, avec l'envie brutale de s'arrêter à chaque porte, sachant qu'un élève est sûrement enfermé sans eau, retourné à l'envers ou encore en proie à d'horribles hallucinations dû à l'ingestion d'une Potion particulièrement abominable. Des cris retentissent, lui déchirant le cœur. Pire encore, ce bruit là, étouffé, le gémissement d'une petite fille qui souffre. Hermione se tourne, Carrow sœur n'est pas dans son champ de vision. Avec prudence elle sort sa baguette et la pointe vers la cellule d'où provient les hurlements, les syllabes se détachent dans sa tête formant le sortilège informulé :

_« Aloho… » _

- Granger ! Souffle une voix contrariée.

Elle sursaute alors que la main de Drago Malefoy enserre son bras, la traînant sans ménagement en dehors des cachots. La jeune fille tente de se débattre, mais c'est peine perdue, la poigne est trop forte et le garçon ne se souci guère de son avis. Lorsqu'ils débouchent dans un couloir sombre, il la lâche, sans la regarder. Elle masse son bras, furieuse, à l'endroit où sa main l'a serré, demain il y aura un bleu, à coup sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Il se retourne, un orage violent s'engonce dans ses yeux gris.

- Et toi ? Crois-tu que mourir en sauvant cette gamine t'aurais été bénéfique ?

Elle recule d'un pas, surprise par ce brusque élan de colère.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que je meure. Murmure-t-elle.

- Pas avant d'avoir finit ma Potion en tout cas, grince-t-il retrouvant son masque de cynisme habituel.

- Carrow n'était pas là.

- Crois-tu vraiment que Les Mangemorts sont si peu fiables, Granger ? Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir entrer dans cette cellule, prendre cette gamine sous le bras et filer sans peur des représailles.

- Je…

- Evidemment, il sourit narquois. Prends donc un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, Granger et arrêtes de jouer les héros.

Elle crispe ses poings, voulant lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais il est déjà loin, sa démarche chaloupée l'entraînant à distance de la jeune fille.

* * *

- Neville !

- Oh tiens, Luna, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

La jeune fille le scrute un instant, le regard vide. Ce sont ses traits de personnalité qui mettent le jeune garçon mal à l'aise face à la Serdaigle.

- Certains Serdaigles de la nouvelle AD sont venus me parler, cela fait plaisir, maintenant j'ai vraiment la sensation d'appartenir à ma Maison.

Le garçon se trémousse un peu l'air nerveux.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ajoute Luna, je vais bien.

Elle sourit alors, de ce sourire innocent et un brin mélancolique. Neville le lui rend mais en un peu plus crispé.

- J'en suis heureux.

- J'ai lu le livre de Rita Skeeter, annonce-t-elle.

- Ah ? Répond le garçon distraitement en repoussant une des mèches clairs de ses cheveux qui lui retombe instantanément sur les yeux.

- Celui de Dumbledore.

Neville pivote son regard vers elle, les sourcils un peu froncés.

- Je pense qu'Hermione voudrait en informer Harry, lance-t-elle en lui glissant l'ouvrage dans les mains, ouvert à la page quarante trois.

Intrigué, il lui adresse un regard interrogateur avant de plonger dans le livre. Fuyant, ces quelques moments où Luna l'effraie à être aussi clairvoyante. A mesure que ses yeux parcourent les caractères noirs sur le papier blanc neige, son visage est frappé d'horreur.

- Pour le plus grand bien ? Crache-t-il dégoûté en jetant presque le manuel dans les bras de la jeune fille. Dumbledore n'a jamais pu dire ça.

- Moi, je crois qu'il l'a dit. Répond Luna d'une voix posée. C'est une vraie lettre, Dumbledore l'a écrite à Grindelwald.

- Gellert Grindelwald a été vaincu par Dumbledore, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a rendu célèbre je ne vois vraiment pas comment ils auraient pu être amis.

Elle hausse les épaules avant de porter son regard vers le plafond magique, qui représente une nuit noire obscurcie par les nuages.

- C'est étrange il fait pourtant beau dehors.

Neville reprend le livre des mains de la jeune fille avec douceur avant de lui demander :

- Je peux lui apporter moi-même ?

- Quoi donc ? Fait-elle son regard neigeux toujours axé sur le plafond.

- Le livre. A Hermione.

- Oh oui. Fait-elle. Je dois y aller maintenant.

Ses longs cheveux or dansent alors que son corps pivote, laissant Neville seul, encore sous le choc, les yeux posés sur la couverture du livre, sur le visage bienveillant de son ancien directeur qui lui sourit, amical. _« Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore »._ Foutaises. Et pourtant…

* * *

Ron se prélasse dans un fauteuil moelleux, devant une partie d'échec, il tient à la main son cavalier qui ne cesse de se débattre, furieux d'être ainsi tenu en l'air. Mais le garçon ne s'en souci guère, le regard placé sur son jeu, , son esprit vagabonde vers ses premières années où tout n'était qu'insouciance et amitié. Aujourd'hui, tout lui semble compliqué, ses sentiments, la guerre. Il a conscience qu'on la jeter trop rapidement dans un monde d'adulte, sans jamais lui demander son avis. Il sait qu'il n'est pas comme Harry ou Hermione à prendre tout avec facilité ou avec courage. Il réagit comme un gosse avec ses crises stupides. Mais comment faire ? Oui comment faire autrement lorsque la femme qu'on aime semble vous prendre pour un cretin immature ? Ron a choisi de le rester. En sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses vont s'arranger. La porte s'ouvre, laissant passer sa petite sœur, le visage rouge d'avoir couru.

- Je t'ai cherché partout ! Lance-t-elle, en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps

Il lui adresse un regard las.

- Si tu es venue pour les reproches, je n'en ai que faire.

Le petite rousse attrape une des chaises qui se trouvent autour de la grande table ronde et vient se placer en face de son frère.

- Je suis venue parler, Ron.

Leurs regards identiques, se plongent l'un de l'autre, avant que Ron ne se décide à poser son cavalier, qui fulmine levant haut le poing, devant la bienveillance qui émane de sa petite sœur.

- Parlons alors.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, Ginny.

Elle le regarde, sourcils froncés, l'air peu convaincu.

- Aussi bien que possible.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Mais si tu veux un conseil. Ta technique n'est pas la bonne.

- Mais je le sais ! Rugit-il en se levant soudainement, faisant sursauter sa sœur. Je le sais.

Sa voix est plus douce.

- Hermione est malheureuse chaque fois que vous vous disputez. Tu la détruis en faisant cela. Tu te détruis toi-même. C'est…tellement ridicule ! Ajoute-t-elle en se levant avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère. Ron. Cesses de faire l'enfant, tu as la chance d'avoir la femme que tu aimes, chaque jour à tes côtés, moi je vis dans l'absence, l'attente et l'incertitude. Fonce.

Il plonge son regard dans le sien, avant de la serrer contre lui.

- Je ferais des efforts, je te le promets. Mais c'est moi, je suis ainsi. Je n'y peux rien.

* * *

Hermione ouvre les yeux, consciente de la vibration qu'émet le parchemin sous sa main. Avant de se lever d'un bond et de tapoter le code qui permet d'établir le contact.

_Harry ! Tu es vivant !_

_Hermione, je suis navré, il m'est difficile de donner des nouvelles aussi souvent que je te l'avais promis._

_Je le comprends Harry, je me suis fait tellement de souci. Comment vas-tu ?_

_Je vais bien, il en reste quatre._

_Tu en as eu un, oh Harry !_

_Oui, je suis la trace de RAB, je suis proche de trouver le quatrième._

_Je suis tellement fière de toi._

_Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ?_

_Tout le monde va bien. Tout le monde, Harry. Nous nous en sortons bien. Pour l'instant rien ne bouge vraiment._

Elle décide de taire les informations concernant le ministère.

_Vraiment ?_

_Mais oui, ne t'en fais donc pas. Nous avons refait une AD, j'apprends aux élèves des sortilèges informulés._

_C'est parfait Hermione, ça me réchauffe le cœur de savoir que vous vous défendez. Ron va bien ?_

Hermione laisse un temps d'attente avant de répondre.

_Ça va._

_Vous vous disputez toujours autant ?_

_Comment l'as-tu su ?_

_Je te connais comme personne Hermione._

_C'est vrai. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça passera comme toujours._

Elle laisse encore un instant d'attente avant de reprendre.

_Tu me manque Harry._

_Tu me manque aussi, Mione._

_Ginny me demande souvent de tes nouvelles._

_Comment va-t-elle ?_

_Elle va bien. Comme nous tous. Elle se défend, et nous sommes là pour elle. Mais tu lui manque._

_Je sais… Je vais couper la communication. J'ai l'impression que l'on me surveille. _

_On te surveille ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Harry ?_

Son cœur bat la chamade à cette évocation.

_Depuis le début je sens que quelqu'un me suit. Mais je ne sens pas d'animosité autour de moi. Ce n'est donc pas un Mangemort, ni un espion de Voldemort, je ne pense pas._

_Tu es sûr ?_

_Oui, sinon je ne serais pas aussi serein. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a…facilité la tâche depuis le début._

_Sois très prudent Harry, ne quitte pas ta baguette._

_C'est promis. Prends soin de toi et…des autres._

Les lettres s'effacent toutes une par une, laissant le parchemin vierge et Hermione le cœur un peu plus léger. Heureuse, elle décide de partager cette bonne nouvelle avec ses amis. Aussi elle se dirige d'abord dans le dortoir de Ginny, le plus proche du sien et frappe avec violence.

- Ginny ouvre ! C'est Hermione.

Affolée la jeune rousse ouvre la porte.

- Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Mais son expression change lorsqu'elle voit l'expression radieuse de son amie.

- Il est vivant Ginny, il est vivant et il va bien !

La jeune Weasley fond alors dans les bras de sa meilleure, étouffant des sanglots qui refusent de franchir ses yeux.

- J'aimerais que tu avertisses Ron, murmure Hermione alors que des jurons les poussent à quitter le dortoir.

- Oh, Hermione, ne devrais-tu pas t'en charger, ça… ferait peut-être avancer les choses, non ?

- Non, Ginny, fait-elle en lui prenant les mains. Fais-le pour moi, s'il te plaît. S'il a des questions à me poser, il viendra lui-même.

La jeune rousse hoche la tête, avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons la silhouette d'Hermione filant déjà vers le sien.

* * *

- Tiens.

La moue dépitée, Neville tend à Hermione l'ouvrage de Rita Skeeter. La jeune fille indécise ne s'en empare pas, un peu nerveuse.

- Je l'ai déjà lu, affirme-t-elle.

- Tu… ? S'étouffe-t-il presque.

- Oui Neville, je sais ce que contient ce torchon.

- Et qu'as-tu à dire ? Y crois-tu ?

- Et bien… Tu sais Neville après l'avoir lu cet été, je…j'ai fait quelques recherches notamment du côté de Batilda Tourdesac, la tante de Grindelwald et j'ai… Je

La jeune fille sent sa gorge se nouer face à ce qu'elle va lui dire. Voulant rebrousser chemin.

- Dumbledore, l'a bien côtoyé dans son passé et…il semblerait effectivement qu'il est flirté avec la Magie Noire.

Neville lâche alors ses manuels de cours, provocant un bruit sourd et le regard de certains élèves présents dans la Grande Salle. Parmis cette marée de visages, Hermione peut apercevoir celui de Drago Malefoy qui plisse les yeux, alerté. La jeune fille empoigne Neville après avoir ramassé ses livres, épars au sol et de l'attirer dans un coin plus reclus.

- Cela ne remet pas en cause celui qu'il a été quand…

- Bien sûr que si Hermione voyons ! S'emporte le garçon. TOUT ce que nous a dit Dumbledore était mensonge ! Sa vie est mensonge ! A-t-il vraiment pactisé avec le diable ? A-t-il abandonné sa sœur ?

- Neville… Tente la jeune fille en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

- L'as-tu dit à Harry ?

Devant le silence de la jeune fille, il ajoute, mutin :

- Ou alors ignore-t-il qu'il est en train de mourir pour un vieux fou ?

Hermione lève un bras, la colère impossible à contenir, prêt à s'abattre sur la joue de Neville, mais il retombe mollement le long de son flanc.

- Essaies seulement de faire la part des choses, claque-t-elle avant de détourner les talons, folle de rage.

* * *

- Hermione.

La voix de Ron est douce, repentie, elle s'arrête net, les larmes aux yeux.

- Cette Guerre vous rend tous fous. Elle vous égare complètement. Murmure-t-elle en sanglot, gardant le dos tourné.

- Je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement Hermione. Me pardonneras-tu ?

Elle se tourne enfin vers lui, et il est surpris de trouver dans son regard de la colère, froide.

- Bien sûr, murmure-t-elle une étincelle tendre et affectueuse brillant dans ses yeux avant de s'éteindre, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Il s'approche d'elle saisissant sa main dans la sienne.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir blessé, Hermione. Je regrette.

Dans ses yeux danse une flamme qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu, ou voulu voir. Elle retire ses mains précipitamment, troublée, gênée.

- Euh… Fait-elle bégayant quelque peu. Pas de problèmes, Ron.

Fugace, il replace une de ses mèches volante derrière ses cheveux. Et se penche vers elle, doucement, yeux fermés. Se déplaçant légèrement, Hermione repart de la où elle était venue.

- Je…J'ai oublié quelque chose.

Ron semblant sortir de son sommeil, agite la tête de côté.

- Bien, je… je vais aux dortoirs.

Empruntant chacun une direction opposée.

* * *

Neville est agenouillé près de la grande tombe blanche. Il pleure. D'ordinaire il ne s'y autorise pas, surtout depuis deux ans, depuis qu'Augusta Londubat clame haut et fort qu'il est le digne fils de son père. Mais là, il a senti le sol se dérober sous ses pas. Dumbledore était l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance, et penser qu'un jour il ait pu émettre le souhait de gouverner les Moldus, le remplit de haine. Il enfonce ses doigts dans la terre rendue molle par la pluie et murmure à travers ses larmes salés « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ». On ne change pas du jour au lendemain. Condition. Obligation. De la même façon qu'on reparti les élèves dans leurs maisons. On est ce que l'on choisit d'être. Dumbledore avait choisi d'être mauvais… Son premier choix…

* * *

Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Ron allait l'embrasser, non ? Ou alors elle l'avait rêvé. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Pourtant elle l'avait senti, ce… Ses pas la guidant malgré elle, nez rivé au sol, elle ne l'avait pas vu, planté au milieu du couloir, avant de lui rentrer dedans de plein fouet.

- Malefoy ! Grince-t-elle, un peu en colère.

Lui, reste impassible, son habituel sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres, mains derrière le dos.

- Touchant tableau avec Weasley…

Narquois. Elle le foudroie du regard.

- Tu m'espionne à présent ?

Ses sourcils prennent un air d'accent circonflexe avant qu'il ne réponde, dédaigneux :

- Bien sûr que non, je passais par là, vous étiez sur mon chemin, je n'ai pas voulu interrompre son si beau discours.

- Espèce de…

- Granger, la coupe-t-il, ne sois pas si agressive.

- Je ne suis pas agressive. Fait-elle agacée, puis après un instant de silence elle ajoute : Mais au fait, où étais-tu ces derniers jours ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne ! Claque-t-il menaçant.

- En rien, fait-elle doucement, un peu préoccupée face à cet élan de colère qui le caractérise et qui l'inquiète. Je me demandais juste… Car tu as manqué le rendez-vous de Potion.

- Je t'ai manqué ? Ajoute-t-il en reprenant cet air moqueur.

- Evidemment que non ! Zabbini est bien plus cordial que toi.

Il ricane, avant de s'adosser nonchalamment contre le mur, bras croisés.

- Tu as bouleversé ce pauvre crétin de Londubat.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Neville a bien plus de courage que tu n'en auras jamais ! S'énerve-t-elle en pointant un index rageur contre son torse.

Il dégage sa main, d'un geste brusque, ses yeux redevenus orage.

- Courage ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir beaucoup lorsque je l'ai vu chialer sur la tombe du vieux…

- Ne continue pas Malefoy ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Après ce que tu as fait ! Dumbledore a fait de Poudlard, un endroit sûr et réconfortant et TOI, tu as foutu en l'air !

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de l'observer, d'un regard qui la surprend, un regard presque...affligé. Les yeux ronds, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de l'interroger silencieusement.

- Je déteste Poudlard, Granger.

- Comment le peux-tu ? Souffle-t-elle narquoise. Cette école est dirigée par tes précieux Mangemorts. Tu es un privilégié.

A son grand étonnement, il ne riposte pas. Se contentant d'afficher un sourire ironique.

- J'ai toujours détesté Poudlard.

Elle s'étonne de se brusque élan de confessions. Son visage pivote vers lui, ses yeux sont devenus bleu sombre. Elle n'ajoute rien, intriguée, le laissant continuer.

- Ne trouves-tu pas que toute cette hiérarchie est pitoyable ?

Hermione sursaute, pitoyable n'est pas le mot qu'elle emploierait pour qualifier Poudlard.

- Non, j'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudlard. Je pense qu'une bonne répartition est idéale pour exploiter les facilités de chacun.

- Ne t'es-tu pas demandé ce qui avait conduit à toute cette mascarade ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Qu'il n'y pas différentes catégories de personnes. Les Serdaigles ne peuvent-ils pas être courageux ? Certains Poufsouffle n'ont-ils pas fait de mauvaises choses ? S'ils avaient été envoyés à Gryffondors, penses-tu que les Serpentards se seraient tournés vers Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Je…

Pour la première fois la jeune fille se sent déstabilisée, perdue. Elle a l'impression que tous ses repères sont chamboulés. Car elle n'a jamais vu les choses ainsi. Mais à présent qu'il lui a expliqué son ressentiment, elle lui accorde raison. Ironie ridicule.

- Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sont voués à se détester. C'est ainsi. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Mais ne t'es-tu pas dit qu'ils auraient pu devenir amis ? Ou plus ?

Elle frissonne devant son regard poignant. Troublée elle tourne le dos, chancelante.

- Où vas-tu ? Fait-il surpris.

- Je… Je… Dans ma Salle Commune.

- Navré, d'avoir fait voler en éclat toutes tes belles certitudes.

L'esprit bouleversé, avec l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous ses pas, Hermione quitte le couloir à grands pas.

* * *

Alors? :D

_PS: J'ai fait une faute impardonable dans le chapitre 4 je dis qu'il ny a que peu de temps avant que le ministère tombe, alors que dans mon chapitre 1er j'ai dit qu'l était déjà tombé, voulant me calquer sur le livre, or j'ai réecrit la phrase du premier chapitre car je ne voulais pas qu'il soit prit si tôt_

_Toutes mes excuses, sincères!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà mon chapitre VI_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres_

_Je vous le dédis à **VOUS** mes fidèles reviewers.. C'est pour **vous** que j'écris!_

_Quel bonheur quand je lis vos reviews._

* * *

**VI.**

A présent elle en est certaine, elle hait Malefoy. Assurément, elle l'a toujours détesté, mais cela s'apparentait davantage à de l'indifférence. Aujourd'hui, il est présent dans son esprit. Elle le hait vraiment. Pour son sourire en coin, prétentieux, narquois, insipide. Pour sa démarche souple, féline à l'allure prédatrice. Pour ses yeux orages, qui changent de nuance au grès de ses humeurs. Humeurs, qui elles-mêmes changent constamment. Elle le hait surtout, parce qu'il lui a ouvert les yeux, parce qu'il a raison, sur toute la ligne. Poudlard a conditionné ses élèves… Jamais de toute sa vie d'élève brillante elle n'aurait cru un jour condamner ce que Dumbledore avait mis en pratique. Si vraiment il s'était repenti d'avoir eu un jour les idées qui l'animaient, lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Grindelwald, comment avait-il pu diriger une école, qui divisaient ses élèves de la sorte ?

Assise sur son lit, elle tripote nerveusement l'édredon rouge et or aveuglant, l'esprit rongé, tourbillonnant dans une sorte de sphère sans issue. Elle se lève s'approchant de la fenêtre de son dortoir, l'esprit comme embué, ses yeux parcourt le lac gelé de Poudlard et elle se demande si calmar géant est encore là ou si, comme elle le pense, il a fuit le château, sentant que la quiétude où il avait vécu était sur le point de disparaître. Elle voudrait tellement que tout cela cesse. La nuit, elle n'entend que le hurlement de cette petite fille qu'elle n'a pas pu sortir des cachots, elle ne voit que les visages tordus par la souffrance des premières années déjà martyrisés. Oui elle hait Malefoy, mais à présent elle hait bien plus encore Poudlard…

* * *

Son manuel de Potion fermement serré contre sa poitrine, Hermione passe la porte qui mène à la petite Salle où elle doit retrouver les Serpentards avec qui elle partage son devoir. Le cœur battant, car elle n'a aucune envie de revoir Malefoy et ses certitudes obtuses. Ils sont là, riant à une blague qu'eux seuls connaissent. Elle se fige sur le seuil, n'ayant guère l'habitude de voir un Serpentard rire aussi naturellement, alors deux… Le rire de Malefoy est étrangement cristallin, tellement différent de ce petit ricanement sournois qu'il a l'art d'exhiber. Elle n'ose entrer tant le spectacle qu'ils lui offrent est intriguant. Blaise pose sa main sur l'épaule de Malefoy, qui la lui retire avec un sourire, avant de lui coller une grande claque amicale sur son dos. Hermione se rapproche un peu, elle n'ose entrer avant qu'ils n'aient finis leurs démonstrations d'amitié, elle les préfère nettement arrogant, ceci est bien trop gênant. A son grand désarroi, sa robe de sorcier s'accroche à une estafilade du mur, déchirant un peu sa manche, provocant la raideur des Serpentards. Troublée, elle entre en les saluant d'un signe de tête sous le regard noir de Malefoy et amusé de Blaise Zabbini.

- Granger ! Te voilà enfin, clame ce dernier avec un immense sourire, nous pensions commencer sans toi !

Elle sourit avant de s'asseoir près d'eux, n'osant pas croiser le regard charbonneux de Malefoy. Avec des précautions infimes, elle dépose son Manuel de Potion au centre de la table avant de poser son regard interrogateur sur Blaise Zabbini.

- Que tu es négligée, Granger ! Grince la voix sinistre du jeune blond, qui désigne sa manche lacérée de son index.

- Je viens de déchirer ma robe ! S'indigne-t-elle

- Oui et bien, tu devrais réparer ça. A moins que tu n'aime errer en haillons, remarque pour une Sang de Bourbe…

- Ça suffit Malefoy !

Elle se redresse, pointant sa baguette, rageuse sur Malefoy qui a réagit aussi vite qu'elle.

- Ce n'est pas… Commence Blaise Zabbini en se levant à son tour les paumes levées.

- La ferme, Blaise, claque Malefoy sans perdre la jeune fille du regard.

- Ok, fait celui-ci en se rasseyant il sait que lorsque Malefoy adopte ce ton-là il vaut mieux le laisser régler ses comptes. Prévenez-moi juste, quand nous pourront étudier.

- Je te hais, Malefoy, avec tes histoires de Sang ! Tu n'es qu'un immonde petit véracrasse qui…

-_ Bloclang !_

La voix d'Hermione se perd, alors que sa langue collée à son palais semble ne plus vouloir quitter sa place. Elle se met à gesticuler en tout sens, alors que Malefoy lui fait entendre ce rire qu'elle déteste tant. Il adresse un regard de fierté à son ami, qui lui répond par un sourire crispé, guère amusé de devoir supporter leurs chamailleries.

- Comment ? Ajoute-t-il, je n'entends pas… _Sang de Bourbe._

Rapide, Hermione passe sa baguette dans sa main gauche avant de venir élever sa main près du visage de Malefoy, son geste est alors interrompue par une main blanche qui lui enserre le poignet avec violence.

- J'ai appris Granger, murmure-t-il, je ne répète jamais deux fois la même erreur.

Elle engendre un léger mouvement du poignet gauche, provocant l'effarement du jeune homme, un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, qu'il se met immédiatement à détester.

- Granger ! Crie-t-il lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que ses jambes sont paralysées.

De sa main libre, l'autre étant toujours prisonnière de sa poigne, elle désigne sa bouche.

- Jamais ! Je préfère rester comme ça !

Elle lève les bras, et tente de se dégager de son emprise, en vain, sa poigne et bien trop puissante. Elle tente malgré cela de lui asséner des coups qui la libèrerait de cette emprise, mais il tient bon, la toisant de son regard flamboyant.

- Si j'y suis tu y restes ! Crache-t-il.

_- Finite Incantatem ! _

Tous deux se tournent vers Blaise Zabbini dont la baguette est levée vers eux, les ayant libérés de leur sort. Le visage crispé celui-ci lâche d'une voix irritée :

- On peut travailler maintenant ?

* * *

- Je peux entrer ? Demande la voix de Ginny Weasley derrière la porte du dortoir.

- Bien entendu Ginny ! Lui répond Hermione

La jeune rousse entre dans le dortoir en observant son amie qui porte une jupe plissée noire, une chemise blanche entrouverte cachée par sa cravate Rouge et Or parfaitement nouée.

- Tout va bien ? Demande Hermione en avisant l'air triste de son amie.

- Oui, murmure-t-elle, c'est juste qu'il me manque.

- Oh, fait Hermione, la gorge soudainement asséchée. Moi aussi…

- J'ai l'impression que… Je suis un poids, j'ai l'impression que je suis la seule que ça affecte à ce point. Ou du moins la seule à m'apitoyer de la sorte ?

Hermione s'approche alors de son amie afin de lui prendre les mains.

- Tu n'es un fardeau pour personne, voyons Ginny. Et c'est normal que ça t'affecte plus que les autres, mais si cela peut te rassurer, l'absence d'Harry me pèse plus que mesure. Sans lui, j'ai du mal à prendre des décisions, du mal à me faire des opinions, j'ai sans cesse la même question qui me revient : Que penserait-il ? Que ferait-il ? J'ai toujours eu Harry près de moi, depuis que je suis une sorcière et évoluer sans lui revient un peu à marcher sur un pont invisible. J'avance mais je ne suis pas certaine de ce que je vois. J'ai moins confiance.

- Je suis désolée Hermione, murmure la jeune Weasley, je n'avais pas vu que cela t'affectait à ce point. Je savais qu'il était comme un frère pour toi, mais c'est plus que cela en fait, il est ton point d'ancrage.

Hermione hoche la tête, une larme perlant au coin des yeux. Ses mains lâchent sa jeune amie, pour venir la serrer contre elle.

- N'oublies pas Ginny, dès que tu te sens mal. Viens me voir.

Son amie vient hocher la tête contre son torse. Avant de se détacher d'elle et de la regarder, songeuse.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe, Hermione ?

- Non. Ce…

Elle hésite avant de lui déclarer :

- C'est que je pense beaucoup à Malefoy ces temps-ci.

La jeune rousse fronce les sourcils n'appréciant guère la phrase de son amie.

- Non, je… Il m'a dit des choses qui me font douter… De tout ce en quoi je crois.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Oh je… Je ne préfère pas en parler. Mais, je me sens tellement perdue. Et tout ça par sa faute. Si tu savais comme je le déteste.

Elle ne répond pas se contentant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

* * *

Les yeux mi-clos, la respiration régulière, Hermione sent ses pas la conduire malgré elle jusqu'au Parc du château. Cette étreinte qui enserre son cœur ne la lâche plus désormais. Elle aborde les couloirs déserts, puis tombe sur Théodore Nott, encore, dont les pieds brutaux frappent sans remord aucun, le petit corps frêles d'un élève de première année. Hermione, révoltée, attrape sans réfléchir le manche de bois rassurant de sa baguette magique. Mais alors que toutes ses pensées l'avaient abandonné, elle avise, au con d'un couloir, Carrow Sœur qui regarde son élève martyriser, un sourire niai sur les lèvres. Hermione relâche sa main, le cœur torturé, se maudissant de ne pas oser leur lancer un sortilège impardonnable. Mais c'est ainsi, pas vrai, la Guerre ? Si l'on veut rester sur le coup, on doit s'obliger à ne pas prendre part à tous les conflits aussi injustes, cruels et écœurants soient-ils. Elle s'en va fermant les yeux, peinant à ne pas jurer contre toute cette mascarade. Au risque de perdre la face, on fait les choses en secret, on tue, on pille, mais dans l'ombre afin de laisser croire à la _tranquillité_. Elle a reçu un message de l'Ordre ce matin. Remus lui disait qu'ils avaient perdu encore deux membres. L'un deux, Artie Mitch avait à peine vingt ans. Il avait été tellement supplicié qu'ils ont mis près de deux heures à l'identifier, des brûlures recouvraient les quatre vingt pour cent de son corps, le reste ressemblait plus à de la viande hachée qu'à de la peau humaine. Et eux ils étaient là, à l'Ecole, dans la précieuse Poudlard, a suivre leurs cours comme si de rien n'était, à continuer leurs vies tranquilles, oubliant pour peu, ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ils sont en Guerre, une guerre qui se profile, dont on ne voit encore que la partie émergée, Harry est parti, seul, pauvre petit soldat, enfant solitaire, jeté malgré lui au cœur de l'affrontement et eux, eux sont à Poudlard. Où il ne se passe pas e quart des meurtres d'au dehors. Parce que ce ne sont que des enfants, des nouvelles recrues de l'Ordre, ils en sont toujours au même point. Enfermés, en sécurité. Elle a les mains qui tremblent et une brusque envie de vomir, de se sentir aussi inutile, elle aurait dû partir avec lui, vraiment elle aurait dû… Malgré ce qu'il en disait, maintenant elle est là ne sachant trop quoi faire. Les larmes lui montent, formant une boule oppressante dans sa gorge. Il fait nuit, mais elle s'en fiche, elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Et si elle rencontre un Mangemort elle le tuera.

- _Nox !_ Murmure-t-elle pour éteindre sa baguette, alors qu'elle débouche sur les couloirs les plus surveillés de l'école.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de se balader seule, dans les couloirs à cette heure, murmure une voix qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien.

_- Lumos…_ Murmure-t-elle pour lui faire face.

Il est seul.

- Malefoy. Que fais-tu là ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, Granger, fait-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me bagarrer maintenant, Malefoy, laisse moi.

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de l'observer, d'un regard indéchiffrable.

- Laisse-moi, murmure-t-elle sentant les larmes proches.

- Non, claque-t-il comme un ordre.

Elle gémit, comment peut-il être si cruel, la regarder souffrir. Mais alors, elle ne peut plus lutter, plus se contenir, elle ne veut plus garder cette souffrance intérieure. Elle pleure. S'adossant contre le mur. Elle aperçoit qu'il a levé le bras et lentement, son pouce vient cueillir ses larmes au coin de son œil, ses yeux bleus orage l'observant avec intensité. Elle se contracte, imperceptiblement n'osant prononcer aucune paroles de peur de briser se moment si tranquille, si juste, si éphémère qui comme un nuage de fumée s'évapore.

- Cesses donc de t'apitoyer, Granger.

Et ses talons claquent alors qu'il s'éloigne du couloir à grands pas. Elle reste là, figée, surprise, hébétée.

* * *

Elle a les jambes repliées, son menton repose nonchalamment dessus, alors que ses bras les enserrent à s'en faire mal. Il entre, l'avisant près de l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Ginny ?

Elle redresse la tête, comme si elle sortait d'un songe. Ses pupilles marines viennent toiser son ami et un pli soucieux se peint sur son front.

- Tu vas bien Neville ?

Il étouffe un soupir, avant de glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure dorée d'un geste nerveux. Il s'enfonce près d'elle dans le canapé décharné de leur Salle Commune.

- Rita Skeeter est surement dans le camp du Lord.

- Comment ?

Il ricane avant de partir dans un rire de dément. Lui faisant mal aux côtes. Ginny ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer, un sourcil relevé. Il se calme, reprenant lentement contenance.

- Je me fais du souci pour toi.

- Il ne faut pas, Ginny. Dans cette Guerre c'est chacun pour soi pas vrai ? Fais-toi plutôt du souci pour toi.

Elle secoue la tête, navrée de cette réponse qu'il s'est entêté à lui donner. Ce n'est pas chacun pour soi. Ça ne le sera jamais, pas dans leur camp en tout cas.

- Rita Skeeter alors ?

- Tu as vu ce qu'elle a écrit sur Le Sage Dumbledore ? C'était sans conteste pour nous égarer. Ne l'aurait-elle fait si elle avait été de notre côté. Il n'est plus là pour se défendre à présent. Les Mangemorts ont le Lord, nous qu'avons-nous? Harry Potter ? Un gamin de notre âge ! Nous n'avons plus de guide.

- Nous sommes notre propre guide Neville. Nous n'avons besoin ni de dieux ni de maître pour avancer. Nous sommes une coalition. Nous nous battons contre eux.

- Nous allons nous faire massacrer.

* * *

- Oh, Ron je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

Le garçon, s'adosse contre la lourde porte de bois de la Salle de Métamorphose alors qu'Hermione rassemble ses affaires. Son regard la gêne un peu, il est différent de l'accoutumé.

- Tu es prête ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle agrippe ses livres contre elle avant de le suivre dans les couloirs du château. Froids, humides, sinistres. Ses pas craquent à chaque fois qu'elle avance. Il est trop vieux ce château, bien trop vieux. Elle pénètre dans la Salle sur Demande, Ron sur ses talons. Ils sont tous là, déjà là. Droits comme des « i ».

- Bien aujourd'hui j'ai quelque chose à vous apprendre. Avant les Sorts Informulés.

Elle ne passe pas par quatre chemins. Elle est là pour apprendre et non pas pour faire la conversation.

- Détourner l'attention. Gardez cela à l'esprit toujours. Vous êtes droitier. Il faudra apprendre à lancer des sorts de la main gauche.

- Mais… Commence une fillette aux cheveux noirs corbeaux.

Le regard froid que lui envoie Hermione la dissuade d'en dire davantage. C'est une gamine. Quatrième année. Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

- Il n'y aucun « mais » qui tienne. Vous devez l'apprendre. Surprendre c'est sur cela que se basent nos espoirs.

Elle les place alors par duo pour qu'ils s'entraînent. Attrapant un poignet par là. Déplaçant l'alignement d'un corps par ci. Inclinant un visage. Lançant un sort contre un garçon bien trop sûr de lui. Son front se perle de sueur. Elle les fait s'entraîner encore une heure, deux, trois. Ils n'en peuvent plus. La supplient.

- Encore une heure. Vous devez avoir appris aujourd'hui. Voldemort ne vous laissera pas de répit.

Elle ignore les gémissements qui se propagent à l'entente du nom. Elle n'a pas le temps de les faire souffler. La Guerre les rattrapera inexorablement. Demain elle sera peut-être aux portes du château. Ce sont des gamins, mais elle doit leur apprendre à se défendre. Ils ont le droit d'apprendre. Elle continue une heure encore, avant de les laisser regagner leurs dortoirs.

- Vous avez bien travaillé.

Elle ajoute cela car elle sait, elle sait qu'un peu d'encouragement est bénéfique. Elle leur adresse un regard chaleureux, avant de les laisser quitter la Salle avec Ginny, Neville, Luna et Anton comme escorte. Ron reste, il s'approche d'elle alors qu'elle enfile son long manteau noir. Elle se sent rougir, lorsque ses doigts ferment la rapproche de lui, elle ferme les yeux, posant sa tête sur son épaule, savourant le plaisir d'être avec lui. Ses mains caressent ses cheveux, assez délicatement pour qu'elle se sente gênée. Ses yeux chocolat se lèvent pour tomber dans deux abîmes marine, fiévreux. Il incline légèrement la tête afin de reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé quelques jours auparavant.

- Ron, non, je…

Il fronce les sourcils surpris, interrompant son mouvement.

- Je croyais que tu le voulais.

- Oui, je le voulais mais avant, quand…

- Quand quoi, Hermione ?

La jeune fille tremble sous la question voilée d'une menace, d'un défi de lui répondre. Elle aurait voulu être comme lui, le vouloir pour une vie entière, seulement elle n'est pas sûre, pas sûre de ses sentiments.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est trop tôt.

- Six ans, Hermione. Cela ne t'a pas laissé le temps de réfléchir ?

Elle baisse les yeux, sous le regard blessé du jeune homme.

- Pardonne-moi Ron…

- Va-t-en…

- Ron… Murmure-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Son regard la dissuade d'en dire davantage. Elle ferme les gros boutons qui lui restaient, avant d'emprunter la porte, le laissant là face au grand miroir, la tête entre les mains. Elle s'en veut, elle s'en veut tellement que s'en est douloureux. Tout ce poids qui s'accumule lui donne une étrange nausée. L'impression de se retrouver dans un bateau branlant, qui manque chaque seconde de sombrer dans les profondeurs marines.

- Oh Granger ! L'interpelle une voix.

- Quand vais-je cesser de te croiser dans les couloirs la nuit, Malefoy ?

Il se fend d'un sourire en coin, qui lui donne aussitôt l'envie de le gifler.

- Je te sens agressive Granger, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Dégage. Je te hais.

Il s'approche d'elle. Gardant ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Pas autant que je te hais, fait-il en approchant d'elle prenant son menton en coupe entre deux de ses doigts, lui déclenchant une série de frissons, qu'elle aurait bien aimé réfuter. Il lance, peu amène, en relâchant son visage.

- Skeeter est dans les Rangs du Lord, ajoute-t-il en riant.

- Pourquoi tu te marres ? Crache-t-elle

- C'est étrange comme un stupide bouquin peut créer la dispersion et la décadence dans vos rangs.

- Que…

Sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Malefoy ? Je te prie de cesser tes inepties, il n'y a aucune décadence dans nos rangs. Pas plus que de dispersion !

- Ah non ? Susurre-t-il d'une voix suave. Et ce Londubat alors qui ne sait plus où il en est ? Et toi ? T'es-tu seulement regarder ses derniers jours, avec ton regard hagard et tes mains qui tremblent. Tu doutes.

Elle écarquille les yeux. Ainsi donc il a remarqué. S'il a pu, qui d'autres encore a pu apercevoir le doute sur leur visages épuisés. D'une voix douce, elle murmure, avant de planter son regard doux dans le sien :

- Ne t'arrive-t'il jamais de douter ?

Elle le voit hésiter, comme si on le forcer à dire des choses qu'il n'avait aucune envie de révéler. Ses traits se tordent en une grimace confuse.

- Constamment, Granger.

Sa voix glaciale la fait frissonner. Elle baisse les yeux, confuse.

- Regarde-moi… Murmure-t-il à son tour.

Elle relève les yeux, accrochant son regard fonte d'un acier brillant et d'un océan capricieux. Il n'a aucune trace d'animosité en lui. Et elle croit se perdre rien qu'en le dévisageant. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, alors qu'elle a envie de dire quelque chose, elle ne le fait pas, laissant leurs regards se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Cette quiétude irréelle est un instant bouleversée par l'un des deux parchemins dans sa poche qui trésaille. Lui intimant de le lire. Tournant le dos à son interlocuteur, elle déplait le morceau de papier déchiré par endroit qu'elle garde dans sa poche depuis plusieurs mois. Il ne lit même pas par-dessus son épaule, se contentant de cogner sa nuque de son souffle léger, la troublant. Avant qu'elle n'oublie jusqu'à sa présence, tous ses livres de cours s'abattant avec fracas sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle reconnu l'écriture fine et penchée de Remus. Noire. Comme la Nouvelle qui lui apporte.

_Le Ministère est entre leurs mains. La Guerre est déclarée._

* * *

_Alors? hihi_

_Ca y est me voilà avec mon Ministère!_

_Je prévois un chapitre 7 Explosif!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà le Chapitre 7. Vous avez vu la rapidité? Je suis trop prise dans mon histoire. hihi _

_Et puis j'ai peur qu'en mettant trop de temps à poster vous vous lassiez, vous oubliiez un peu l'histoire._

_C'est tant mieux pour tout le monde finalement.. Hihi_

_est-ce nécessaire que je vous remercie encore? **Oui!**_

_Alors....Merci! Merci! Merci!!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! J'y ai mis beaucoup de coeur._

**VII.**

**Ces violents plaisirs ont des fins violentes. **

_Romeo et Juliette. William Shakespeare_

_

* * *

  
_

- Granger ?

La voix paraît inquiète. Hermione glisse le parchemin dans sa poche. Elle se retourne. Elle est bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux sont fous.

- Montres-moi ton bras, Malefoy.

- Quoi ? Tu es cinglée.

- Ton bras ! Crache-t-elle l'urgence de la situation la rendant presque hystérique.

Il recule prêt à partir mais emportée, elle saisit son bras et remonte la manche avec une brutalité qui ne lui ressemble pas. Puis elle la voit, ancrée dans sa peau pâle. Verte, grise peut-être bleue. Un instant la tête lui tourne, une nausée la prend, elle se sent obligée d'agripper le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il s'approche avec l'air de vouloir l'aider.

- N'approche pas ! Hurle-t-elle, tu es un foutu Mangemort !

Elle a l'air démente.

- Allons Granger, ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais.

- Je… Je…

Elle tremble comme une feuille, ne pouvant s'arrêter. Des perles de sueurs s'accrochent à son front. Elle est d'une transparence maladive. Il a un instant peur qu'elle ne s'écroule. Lui, semble d'un calme olympien. Qui la terrorise davantage.

- Tu pensais qu'il y avait une chance n'est-ce pas ? Franchement après ce que j'ai fait l'année dernière et…

- La Ferme ! Tu es trop con Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ça te touche autant Granger ?

La respiration se fait erratique à mesure que ses pas séparent le gouffre qu'il y a entre eux.

- Recule… Chuchote-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je ne peux pas réfléchir quand tu fais ça. _Pense-t'elle

- Vraiment ?

Elle a parlé à voix haute. Elle frissonne à l'entente de cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas si chaude, si velouté. Alors elle le repousse à deux mains, s'éloignant de quelque pas. Dos à lui, elle s'arrête, reprend son souffle. Pour éclaircir ses idées.

- Granger.

La voix a déjà reprit son timbre sarcastique. Elle se tourne, s'approche de lui à grand pas et relève le menton pour planter ses yeux furieux dans les siens, défiante.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de souffler le chaud et le froid. Qu'attends-tu de moi, Malefoy ?

Elle soutient le regard gris océan de son ennemi de toujours. Avant de le voir flancher, imperceptiblement. Une crispation de la mâchoire. Ses yeux qui cillent. Imperceptible. Pas pour elle.

- Je ne sais pas, murmure-t-il presque inaudible en s'éloignant à grands pas.

* * *

- Prépares une réunion de l'AD, Ginny, immédiatement.

La jeune rousse hoche la tête, avec rapidité elle enclenche le mécanisme du faux gallion. Prête à partir si des retardataires se sont déjà endormis, épuisés par l'entrainement d'Hermione.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demande Anton

- Ce que nous devons, répond la jeune fille d'une voix posée.

- Ce que nous devons, Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que nous devons ?

- Nous battre. Aider. Soigner. Réparer. Réfléchir. Quitter l'Ecole.

- Quitter l'école ? Questionne Neville. Et tous ces élèves qui restent ?

- Il faudrait que certains restent, ceux qui ne sont pas… Membres de l'Ordre.

Dans sa voix il y a un tremblement de culpabilité.

- Tu veux dire, Neville et moi, pas vrai ? Demande Ginny, un sourire sarcastique étirant ses lèvres.

- Pardonnes-moi, Ginny mais je… Il faut que quelqu'un… C'est que…

Merlin ce qu'elle peut être confuse. Elle a l'impression de les trahir.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne souhaite pas vous laisser en arrière. Mais, je dois retourner au QG. Et je veux garder un contact avec Poudlard. Il me faut une personne de confiance. Des amis. Souligne-t-elle en leur lançant un regard appuyé.

- Nous veillerons sur l'école, Hermione. Nous ferons payer les Carrow.

Elle baisse les yeux. Prendre des décisions. Laisser ses amis en arrière. En garder près d'elle. Se battre. Tout ceci n'est pas pour elle. Elle le sait bien. Mais que peut-elle y faire ?

- Luna, j'aimerais que tu restes aussi.

La jeune fille hoche la tête, l'air de ne pas être dans la conversation. Peu à peu les élèves entrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Les yeux rouges. L'air endormis. L'air se demander ce qu'elle va encore leur faire endurer. Alors elle explique, elle explique si longtemps et si bien que les premiers rayons de soleil viennent la chatouiller, l'obligeant à les renvoyer dans leurs dortoirs avant le lever des Carrow. Puis elle retourne dans sa Salle Commune accompagnée de Ginny.

- Tu ne comptes pas vraiment retourner au QG, pas vrai Hermione ?

- J'ignore ce que tu entends par là, réfute la jeune brune, tentant d'afficher un regard surpris.

- Allons, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je sais que tu projette de retrouver Harry.

- Ginny… Murmure-t-elle.

- Non, je comprends. Ce que je souhaite simplement c'est que tu me tiennes au courant des avancés.

- C'est promis, assure-t-elle rassurée.

- Ce que je me demande c'est comment tu vas renvoyer Ron et Anton au QG sans y aller toi-même. Tu ne comptes pas vraiment les semer pas vrai ?

- Je compte passer au QG. Un jour. Deux peut-être.

- Quand pars-tu ?

- Bientôt.

* * *

Le soir tombe, elle avise Ron avachi au dessus d'un parchemin. Elle avance. Sa cape fermement serrée contre elle.

- Ron ?

Il se retourne, l'air grave. Le front encore barré par une ride de concentration.

- Que fais-tu ? Murmure-t-elle

- Je remplis un rapport pour l'Ordre.

Elle sursaute. Pour l'Ordre ?

- J'ai eu dix sept ans, il y a deux jours.

Elle ouvre la bouche atrocement ennuyée.

- Mais qui… ?

Il ne pouvait pas passer les tests d'entrée sans retourner au QG.

- McGonagall. Elle est toujours ici, même si les Carrow l'empêchent de tourner en rond.

- Ron, je suis tellement désolée. Pour tout…

Elle a envie de fondre. Les larmes perlent à nouveau contre ses yeux. Est-ce que cela va s'arrêter un jour ? Va-t-elle s'endurcir afin de ne plus laisser ses traitresses de larmes envahir son visage à chaque fois qu'une vague d'émotion la submerge. Le jeune roux s'est levé, empoignant ses épaules avant de la serrer contre lui.

- N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête encore secouée de sanglots. Jamais elle ne lui serait aussi reconnaissante qu'en ce jour. Il est là. Son ami. Son meilleur ami. Revenu.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffle-t-elle. Sans toi, je me sens estropiée.

- Hermione cela fait à peine deux jours…

- Je sais mais cela fait déjà beaucoup trop.

Il sourit avant de la serrer à nouveau contre lui.

- Nous partons bientôt n'est-ce pas ?

- Demain.

* * *

A pas feutrés, elle descend les escaliers qui mènent aux cachots. Ses pieds ripent contre la pierre humide et elle vient s'agripper à la rampe de bois qui les borde. Elle reprend sa respiration. Bien décidé à faire une bonne action avant son départ. Si seulement elle avait en sa possession la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, tout serait tellement plus simple. Le sang cogne contre ses tempes sous l'effet de la peur. Elle serre étroitement sa baguette, les os craquant sous cette violence. Avec le plus de discrétion possible, elle rampe le long des cellules, essayant de se faire la plus silencieuse possible. Son cœur rate un battement, lorsqu'elle étend des éclats de rires provenant de l'une des cellules, aliénés. Elle s'approche, lentement avant de s'apercevoir qu'un orifice, lui donne une vue sur l'intérieur d'une Salle dissimulée. Elle pose son regard à l'intérieur et aperçoit avec horreur, cinq Mangemorts. Elèves. Comme Malefoy. Un enfant recroquevillé pousse des hurlements inhumains. Allongé le corps mutilé, déjà ensanglanté.

_- Doloris !_

Il convulse sous l'éclat de rire des cinq garçons. Son visage n'est presque plus identifiable, de longues griffures entament la chair de sa joue.

_- Diffindo ! _

La baguette trace une ligne sur le corps du gamin, déchirant aussitôt sa peau, provocant ses cris. Une rage sourde s'empare d'Hermione, faisant affluer le sang encore plus rapidement contre sa tempe. Elle attrape sa baguette prête à tous les détruire, mettant fin au supplice du garçonnet par la même occasion.

- Les gars, fait une voix qui la cloue sur place. J'ai entendu du bruit, montez voir.

Elle se redresse et dans un effort desepéré, se met à courir à en perdre haleine, sans se retourner, avec la désagréable impression que ses jambes s'alourdissent à mesure qu'elle avance comme moulées peu à peu dans du ciment. Elle ose à peine un regard en arrière mais les bruits de pas ne s'estompent pas. Semblant la pourchasser où qu'elle soit. Les murs sombres du château défilent sous ses yeux à une telle vitesse qu'elle ne distingue que la forme contenue dans les tableaux qui les jonchent. Ses foulées l'entraînent aussi loin que possible de cette scène atroce, qu'elle aimerait effacer de sa mémoire. Alors que les bruits de courses, derrière elle, se font plus silencieux, elle s'autorise un léger ralentissement, mais alors tout se passe très vite, son corps bute contre quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas vu et deux bras l'enserrent à une vitesse alarmante, puissants. Terrifiée, elle se débat, pousse, griffe, frappe sans aucun succès. Ses forces peu à peu la force à renouer avec son esprit, à quitter son instinct et c'est alors qu'elle sent cette odeur, _son_ odeur. Ses yeux chocolat se lèvent et alors qu'elle ne devrait pas, son corps se relâche de soulagement lorsqu'ils croisent ses iris gris. Juste parce qu'il est là.

- Qui y a-t-il ? Demande-t-il de cette voix si froide mais au combien magique.

- C'est horrible…ils…Ils… il y avait du sang et… ces hurlements…

Elle s'autorise à craquer. Dans ses bras elle s'accroche autant qu'elle peut alors qu'il resserre sa prise, l'entraînant dans une classe vide. Aussitôt elle entend les pas derrière la cloison qui la cherchent. Il prend alors son visage en coupe dans ses mains et sèche ses larmes d'un revers de son pouce, l'aidant à retrouver son calme.

- Ca va ? Demande-t-il en sentant sa respiration se calmer.

Elle acquiesce ne se sentant toujours pas prête à parler.

- T'ont-ils vu ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai eu si peur…

- Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant.

Elle sèche ses pleurs. Ils attendent. Une heure, deux peut-être. Le temps semble filer sans assurer de régularité. Elle est contre le mur, une main sur sa tête, il est près d'elle. Assis. Attendre d'être sûrs. Lorsqu'il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Elle ne peut empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres.

- Restes…

Il se retourne face à cette demande, elle baisse le regard, consciente d'avoir dépassé les bornes.

* * *

- Mais où est Hermione ? S'impatiente Ron.

- Elle a dit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose avant son départ. Montes dormir, tout va bien pour elle. J'en suis certaine.

- Comment le peux-tu, Ginny ?

- Je le sais c'est tout. Où en est ton rapport ?

- Nulle part. Il est bien, seulement je le trouve tellement parasité de fioritures ! Je tourne en rond, obligé de broder. Je n'ai jamais été très bon en littérature. Sourit-il comme pour s'excuser.

Elle épie ses traits, pâles sous les multitudes de tâches brunes qui parsèment son visage.

- Tu veux me le montrer ? Nous attendrons Hermione ensemble.

- Après tout, tu sais déjà ce qu'il contient.

Ils se toisent un instant, ravis de retrouver cette cohésion fraternelle, qui semble se délier peu à peu, à mesure que la Guerre les rattrape, comme une ombre silencieuse, sournoise, tapie, se jouant d'eux. De leurs sentiments.

* * *

- Pourquoi étais-tu dans les cachots avec moi cette fois là ?

Il hésite le regard fuyant, la lèvre tremblante.

- J'ai envoyé un sortilège impardonnable.

Elle le regarde sceptique.

- Je ne pense pas que les Mangemorts se formalisent de ce genre de banalité, lance-t-elle ironique.

Alors qu'elle le regarde du coin de l'œil, sa mine sombre la force à déglutir.

- Lequel ? Fait-elle d'une voix faible.

- Le pire.

Elle recule. Sous le choc. Vacillante.

- Je te fais peur ?

- Un peu. Elle opte pour la vérité.

Elle n'ose pas poser la question, sa gorge est sèche ses mains tremblantes. Alors, il répond, pour ne pas la forcer.

- Seth Goren. Il était en sixième année. Un Serpentard.

- Un Serpentard récalcitrant ? Murmure-t-elle la gorge serrée.

- Non, plutôt trop enthousiaste.

- Je ne comprends pas… Avoue-t-elle.

- Ne cherche pas à le faire, Granger. Etre Mangemorts c'est comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il faut vraiment être foutrement cinglé.

- Tu es cinglé, Malefoy.

- Je le suis. Mais lui, lui c'était un démon. Il a fait des choses, Granger, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Ceux dans les cachots. Des débutants à côté.

Elle frissonne.

- Et toi Malefoy ?

- Moi ?

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Tout ce que j'ai fait Granger, je l'ai fait par obligation, pour sauver ma peau.

Elle esquisse une grimace.

- Quelqu'un qui commet des actes barbares pour son égoïsme personnel, j'appelle ça un lâche

- Non, Granger, c'est un opportuniste.

Elle esquisse un petit rire, secouant la tête. Finalement peut-être qu'il ne changera jamais. Foutu Mangemort. Son regard ambré glisse sur lui. Il a baissé les yeux, deux mèches balayent son front lisse.

- Je pars demain.

- Tu pars ?

- Oui, je vais chercher Harry.

- Potter, grince-t-il, il est vivant alors ?

- Il est vivant. Répète-t-elle froidement.

- Tu sais où il est ?

- Je le trouverais, assure-t-elle le regard emplit d'assurance.

- Tu es folle, Granger ! Claque-t-il en bondissant sur ses deux pieds, la relevant brutalement une main étroitement serrée sur son bras. Tu vas traverser la moitié du pays à tâtons pour retrouver un gamin qui vous a abandonné ?!

Il n'a pas vu la gifle venir avant d'en sentir la douleur, piquante, pavée de pulsation que son sang lui inflige sous l'impact. Sa main vient tordre le poignet fragile. Se moquant bien de le briser. Elle visse son regard au sien, flamboyant.

- Il ne nous a pas abandonné Malefoy !

- Ne me touche plus jamais, espèce de…

- De quoi, de Sang de Bourbe ?

Eloquente, Insolente. La fragile complicité de l'instant passé est rompue. Cédant la place à la colère. Son corps rigide la plaque au mur, il lie son regard au sien. Glacial, effrayant.

- Tu es folle.

- Autant que toi, tu es cinglé.

Il aborde un sourire en coin. Sardonique.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça, hein ?

- Pour la même raison que toi, tu m'as dit toutes ces choses je pense.

La voix est douce, le rendant d'autant plus irascible.

- Je te hais Granger, tu as mis des faiblesses en moi.

Elle ouvre la bouche prête à repartir. Avant qu'il n'écrase la sienne tout contre, violement, avec hargne, il fourrage ses cheveux, alors qu'elle s'accroche aux siens, le dos toujours collé au mur, alors qu'il presse son corps contre le sien, encore, souhaitant presque se fondre en elle. Les muscles roulent sous sa peau blême, puissants, qui la réduisent à l'immobilité. Elle a les pieds qui décollent du sol tant la pression est intense. Il mord la peau lisse de son cou, elle griffe la sienne avec ardeur. Sa main glisse sous sa jupe d'uniforme. Elle repousse son cou aux courbures si graciles avant de lui murmurer :

- On ne se reverra plus, après ça…

Il la fait taire d'un baiser enflammé prolongeant le moment d'une justesse exquise.

* * *

- Allons-y, murmure-t-elle, en serrant les bandoulières de son sac fermement accroché à son dos.

Elle se tourne vers Ginny avant de la prendre dans ses bras, un peu honteuse de la laisser comme ça.

- Apprends leur, les sortilèges informulés, comme je te l'ai montré Ginny et surtout… Fais attention à toi.

La jeune Weasley hoche la tête gravement alors que son frère vient la serrer contre lui son tour. Lui, tournant le dos, il glisse sa main dans celle d'Hermione avant de l'attirer vers la sortie du château. A pas feutrés, ils traversent la Grande Salle, frissonnant à la moindre ombre, au moindre bruit. Anton les attend devant la lourde porte de bois. L'air gave.

- Dès que nous aurons passé cette porte nous aurons trois minutes, pas plus, pour arriver aux abords du château et transplaner. Passé ce délai, les Mangemorts seront à nos trousses.

Son regard se voile alors qu'il croise les prunelles de Ron, affolées.

- Tu n'as pas passé ton permis de transplanage ? Chuchote-t-il.

Hermione pose alors sa main sur celle de son ami

- Je nous ferais transplaner tous les deux.

Le visage d'Anton se fend d'un large sourire moqueur. Qui ressemble à celui de Malefoy. Son cœur se déchire.

- Tu ne peux pas. Tu n'as le niveau.

- Trois minutes, Anton je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je peux transplaner seul ! Je n'ai pas eu mon permis mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas ! S'impatiente Ron, légèrement offusqué que l'on parle de lui comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Tu pourrais être désartibulé. Fait Anton d'une voix ferme.

Les deux garçons s'affrontent du regard, près à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

- C'est à moi de décider de prendre ou non le risque. La discussion est close.

Anton pose alors main sur la poignée, attendant le signe de tête qu'Hermione ne tarde pas à lui donner. Tous trois s'élancent dans la clarté de la nuit, leurs pas les conduisant rapidement dans le Parc du château. 2 minutes. La main de Ron est toujours accrochée à celle d'Hermione. Quelque chose la force soudainement à s'arrêter, le faisant presque tomber. 1 minute. Elle lève la tête vers la Tour d'Astronomie happée par un regard gris étonnement clair, comme une fonte d'argent liquide, brûlant, saisissant, magique.

- Dépêches-toi, ne traînons pas.

La voix de Ron l'arrache à sa contemplation, la forçant à courir, les portes du château déjà ouvertes. Elle entend à peine les Mangemorts hurler derrière elle, tout son esprit troublé par ce regard, par cette nuit… un sortilège siffle près de son oreille. Plus que dix mètres. Anton a déjà transplané. Lorsque la ligne est atteinte, elle croit à sa délivrance, lorsqu'un sort la touche au bras, la faisant s'effondrer à Terre. Ron se fige. Alors que les Mangemorts se rapprochent inexorablement.

- On transplane ! crie la jeune fille dont le regard se trouble.

Sa tête est presque fendue en deux, la souffrance la saisissant cruellement. Son esprit se focalise sur le QG. Et alors qu'elle aperçoit les Mangemorts près d'elle, elle sent cette sensation atroce du transplanage, sa douleur au bras décuplée, ses dernière forces absorbées.

* * *

_Alors bien pas bien? :$_


	8. Chapter 8

_

* * *

_

Enfin je peux poster mon chapitre 8! Ouf depuis plusieurs jours ffnet buguait légèrement vous avez du le voir!

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite avec ma grosse semaine._

_Encore Merci merci! Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez des dédicaces toutes spéciales pour celles qui me suivent!_

* * *

** VIII.**

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Tu avais probablement une autre solution ?

Hermione ouvre péniblement les yeux, son corps semble moulé dans du coton alors qu'elle sort de sa léthargie. Son bras la lance terriblement et elle se rappelle les événements précédents avec douleur. Sa bouche est pâteuse et ses oreilles bourdonnent d'une manière proprement désagréable. Elle émet un soupir lorsqu'elle reconnaît la chambre où elle se trouve : la sienne au QG de l'Ordre. Ses yeux glissent sur l'énorme bandage qui recouvre son bras qui lui déclenche un frisson d'appréhension.

- Tu étais parti !

Deux voix émanent du couloir qui appartiennent visiblement à Ron et Anton. Elle tend l'oreille, désireuse de connaître la suite des événements depuis leur départ de l'Ecole.

- Tu n'avais pas à transplaner avec elle ! Vous auriez pu mourir ou être désartibulés. Pire encore vous auriez pu rester là bas tous les deux.

- Qu'aurais-tu souhaité que je fasse ? Que je la laisse là bas ?

Un silence retentit pendant lequel Hermione sent sa poitrine se serrer.

- Cela aurait causé moins d'ennuis.

Un bruit sourd jailli et Hermione sursaute alors qu'elle imagine aisément Ron empoigner le garçon avec force.

- Ecoutes moi attentivement. Avec Harry et Hermione ça n'a jamais été chacun pour soi. Jamais tu m'entends bien ? Si l'un de nous sautes les deux autres plongent avec, et tanpis si nous devons crever tous les trois. Si tu veux continuer à missionner avec nous, tu devras te mettre dans l'idée que si elle court un danger je ferais tout pour la sauver et vice versa. Et dans ton intérêt je te conseille de ne pas te mettre en travers de cela. Tu as bien compris ?

Un froissement indique à Hermione que le garçon rajuste sa veste. Avant qu'il ne lance :

- J'ai compris Ron. Mais votre Trio si bien soudé ou est-il ? Parce que là je ne vois que deux protagonistes.

Un silence pesant règne avant que la jeune fille ne perçoive des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent. Un instant après la poignée de la porte tourne sur son orbe laissant apparaître son ami, un gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche lorsqu'elle aperçoit sa lèvre tuméfiée et le long pansement qui recouvre son nez.

- Tu es réveillée ? Murmure-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés sur le lit aux multiples couvertures.

- Je suis désolée, Ron.

Elle approche sa main lentement effleurant son nez écrasé. Il hausse les épaules avant qu'elle ne lui demande se qui s'était passé. Le garçon laisse échapper un soupir avant de lui répondre d'une voix sombre.

- Et bien, tu as été touché et comme je voyais que tu n'y arrivais pas, je nous ai fait transplaner.

- Tu as réussi ? Murmure-t-elle en ouvrant davantage ses grands yeux chocolat.

- Cela semble si incroyable ? Fait-il en laissant s'échapper de sa gorge un petit rire.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est épatant voilà tout.

Un petit sourire tendre vient fleurir sur son visage. Bientôt assombri par la question de Ron :

- Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée Hermione ?

Ses yeux prennent une allure plus sombre alors qu'il la dévisage inquiet. Elle ne veut pas répondre la vérité et alors que les mots franchissent ses lèvres son cœur se déchire de lui mentir :

- Ron je suis tellement désolée, j'ai eu peur lorsque la porte du château s'est ouverte voilà tout.

Il secoue la tête. Entêté.

- Elle s'est ouverte bien après.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se met à battre, tellement vite.

- Je ne sais pas Ron… Franchement… Je…

Les larmes se mettent à perler d'elles-mêmes au coin de ses yeux, elle les essuie d'un geste rageur. N'arrivant plus à faire face au rouquin.

- Allé Hermione, ce n'est pas grave. Lui fait-il vaincu par sa fragilité, en lui prenant les épaules.

Elle hoche la tête. Alors que les yeux du garçon se perdent au loin.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Un Mangemorts s'est accroché à nous pendant le transplanage.

Elle l'interroge du regard. Intriguée.

- Il s'agit de Blaise Zabbini.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'écarquille à tel point qu'elle sent presque ses yeux quitter leurs orbites.

- Où est-il ?

- Nous l'avons installé dans le grenier de l'Ordre. Il a été salement amoché mais ils espèrent l'interroger dès que ses soins seront terminés.

- Comment ? Crache-t-elle

- Quoi ?

- Comment comptent-ils s'y prendre pour l'interroger ?

- Je… Je l'ignore Hermione, pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi agressive d'un coup ?

- Excuses-moi, fait-elle en s'adoucissant, j'ai très mal au bras.

- Ça devrait vite guérir le sortilège n'était qu'un malheureux sort de stupéfiction.

Elle hoche la tête avant de se sentir curieusement épuisée.

- Je vais demander à maman de te préparer une soupe. Murmure-t-il. Je te la monte bientôt

* * *

Les volutes de fumés qui s'échappent du ragoût de Molly provoque chez Hermione un sentiment de bien être total. Son bras maintenant bandé ne la fait plus autant souffrir et cet intermède autour d'un repas, semble signer une pause confortable dans le tumulte de son esprit.

- Comment va ma Ginny ? Demande la matriarche d'une voix étonnement tremblante.

- Très bien Madame Weasley, lui répond Hermione. Les choses à Poudlard ne sont pas si intraitables.

- Et Harry ? Avez-vous des nouvelles ? Demande-t-elle à nouveau avant de lui remplir un grand bol de mets fumants.

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il va bien.

Molly hoche la tête déjà rassurée. Autour de la table Remus Arthur et Tonks se lancent des regards en coins qu'Hermione ne manque pas de remarquer.

- Qui y a-t-il ? Demande-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de son ancien Professeur.

- Ça va mal Hermione, répondit celui-ci.

- Remus ! Claque la voix de Molly

- Molly, répond celui-ci, elle a le droit de savoir, ce ne sont plus des enfants.

Son regard miel, étonnement doux désigne Ron Anton et elle-même. Mais la mère des Weasley entonne un grognement de désapprobation. Ils seront toujours des enfants. _Ses_ enfants.

- Scrimgeour a été abattu dans la prise du ministère, à présent il est difficile d'établir le contact avec le reste des sorciers résistants de l'Ordre. Et Londres, subit des attaques ouvertes.

- Des attaques ouvertes ? Répète Ron, la gorge serrée

- Des assassinats, des viols, des pillages… Les Mangemorts se sont octroyé tous les droits.

La jeune fille frissonne et cette nouvelle lui donne la nausée, sa cuillère tourne maladroitement dans son potage qu'elle est sûre de ne plus toucher à présent.

- Pourquoi êtes vous revenus ? Demande-t-il après un temps leur laissant le temps de digérer les nouvelles.

- A cause du message que vous avez envoyé à Hermione. Nous nous sommes dit que nous serions plus utiles ici.

Remus hoche la tête mais la voix de Molly s'élève furibonde.

- C'était inconscient ! Hermione a été blessée dans l'affaire ! Vous étiez davantage en sécurité à Poudlard

Ron s'est levé, le visage rouge. Pour la première fois la jeune fille le voit s'élever contre sa mère.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Dumbledore n'est plus là pour nous protéger ! Et même s'ils nous défendent comme ils peuvent les Professeurs qui restent sont dépassés par l'autorité des Mangemorts ! Avec le ministère tombé, crois-tu réellement qu'Hermione ne courrait rien ? Crois-tu sincèrement qu'ils l'auraient laissé, simplement vivre ? Respirer leur air ? A croire que tu n'es jamais sortie du Square ! A croire que tu ne connais pas les Mangemorts, ce sont des assassins ! Des tueurs, maman ! Neville est en sécurité là bas s'il se tient bien, Ginny aussi si elle donne l'illusion de s'intéresser à eux. Mais pas Hermione ! Même si elle faisait semblant de souhaiter les rejoindre, ils la tueraient !

Il reprend son souffle. Ses doigts blanchis sous les poings qu'ils serrent violement, se détendent un peu face à sa longue tirade. Molly le regarde interloquée, pour la première fois elle ne sait quoi répondre.

- Ginny ? Murmure-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Tout ira bien pour elle, répond-il la voix toujours froide.

- Et Zabbini ? demande Hermione afin de détourner la conversation ainsi que les regards.

- Il se repose pour l'instant, mais sa présence ici est un problème, il connaît le QG de l'Ordre. Répond Remus.

Hermione baisse les yeux alors qu'Anton la fusille du regard.

- Nous trouverons une solution, lui répond Remus, confiant. Ron a bien fait de te secourir, nous en aurions fait autant à sa place.

Son regard s'appuie sur Anton dont la mâchoire crispée indique clairement la contrariété.

- Chaque membre compte.

* * *

Ses doigts tapotent le bois froid de la grosse table qui réunit les Membres de l'Ordre. Son regard glisse sur Remus Lupin dont le visage est impassible, sur Arthur Weasley dont la tête repose mollement entre ses bras entrecroisés, sur Ron qui fixe le plafond avec un détachement feint, enfin sur Molly Weasley qui s'affère à la cuisine semblant n'attacher aucune importance à l'anxiété de la jeune fille. Ses doigts s'activent à nouveau, le malaise grandissant en elle alors qu'une nouvelle salve de cris résonne depuis l'étage.

- Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! S'exclame t'elle en se levant, la paume de sa main claquant contre la table.

Elle se dirige vers les escaliers à grand pas, ne tenant pas compte des protestations derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle pénètre dans la pièce, elle est horrifiée de voir Blaise Zabbini à terre, les bras enroulés autour de ses côtes. Deux hommes qu'elle n'a jamais vu le toisent le visage impassible, la baguette dressée. Ils portent de lourdes capes noires sur lesquelles brille un sceaux argenté dont elle ne distingue pas la forme. L'un deux est plus petit que l'autre et son aspect nerveux le rend effrayant, le second a le regard sombre et la carrure imposante. Ils sont terrifiants presque…autant que des Mangemorts. Ils tournent la tête vers elle, lorsque la porte s'ouvre avec fracas, ne changeant pas pour autant d'expression.

- Ça suffit ! Lance-t-elle en s'approchant de Blaise Zabbini pour le relever. Qui êtes-vous ?

Pas de réponse. Ils la regardent toujours avec ce regard froid et intimidant. Elle sent la colère bouillir en elle par si peu de considération, ses petites mains attrapent la taille du garçon pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur la banquette qui lui sert du lit.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répète-t-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avant d'apercevoir leur insigne argenté. Un serpent coupé en deux, agonisant.

Alors qu'elle fait face à un silence angoissant la jeune fille pointe un index sur eux, l'air furieux.

- J'aimerais savoir à qui je m'adresse !

- Hermione… Fait une voix douce.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte Arthur Weasley, le visage avenant, tendre, l'intime de se calmer. La jeune fille sent ses épaules s'affaisser. Son corps se radoucit. Arthur fait un geste de tête à l'adresse des deux hommes, qui quittent la pièce aussitôt, puis il intime à Hermione de le suivre.

- Un chocolat chaud t'attend en bas, Remus te l'a préparé.

- Je vais d'abord m'occuper de lui, il a besoin de soin.

- Hermione, murmure le patriarche des Weasley, ils vont revenir, tu sais.

- Qui sont-ils ?

Arthur émet un soupir avant de lui demander de sortir. Une fois devant la porte de la pièce il murmure :

- Tu n'ignores sans doute pas que les Detraqueurs n'obéissent à plus personne, ils n'étaient déjà plus sous la coupe du ministère lorsqu'il était debout mais maintenant c'est pire ? Nous avons donc été obligés de recréer une « prison » où seraient enfermés les Mangemorts. Ils en sont les gardiens. Nous ne les nommons pas.

- Comment faisons-nous alors ?

- « ils » ou « eux » suffisent amplement à les nommer. Trois membres de l'Ordre seulement savent où se trouve cette prison. Par mesure de sécurité.

- Qui sont-ils ? Est-ce à eux que l'on doit s'adresser si l'on veut parler à un prisonnier ?

- Exactement Hermione. Il y Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Moi.

- Est-ce là où va aller Blaise Zabbini?

- Oui et dans une cellule très surveillée. Il connait le QG. C'est un danger.

- C'est un gamin ! S'offusque-t-elle

Arthur secoue la tête, peiné.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ces hommes sont aussi dangereux que des Mangemorts ! Ils l'ont asséné de Doloris !

- Hermione…

- C'est impardonnable !

- Nous sommes en guerre Hermione, ajoute-t-il en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Il devra y aller, nous n'allons pas le garder ici.

La jeune fille baisse le regard avant de se détourner d'Arthur pour entrer dans la chambre. Le garçon s'est assis, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits. Hermione se dirige vers le petit évier de la pièce, noir de poussière et de saleté. Elle secoue la tête dépitée, avant de mouiller une large bande de tissu et de revenir auprès du garçon.

- Ils t'ont donné cette chambre car c'était la pus miteuse, ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de la ranger un peu. Murmure-t-elle, en retirant le tee-shirt du garçon.

Elle étouffe un cri avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche à la vue des nombreuses estafilades ouvertes qui recouvre son torse.

- Des monstres… Murmure-t-elle horrifiée.

Zabbini la regarde, gênée elle n'ose croiser ce regard curieux.

- Tu fais ça pour Drago pas vrai ?

Elle s'immobilise alors qu'elle était entrain de nettoyer ses plaies, ce nom provoquant une multitude de sentiments en elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Murmure-t-elle un instant effrayée.

Il ne répond pas se contentant de baisser la tête un sourire sur les lèvres. La déstabilisant encore plus.

- Tu es au courant ? Susurre-t-elle la voix vacillante.

- Au courant de quoi ? Fait-il une étincelle de curiosité brillant dans ses yeux bruns.

- Non rien… fait-elle précipitamment.

Elle sort un pot rond et l'ouvre, immédiatement une odeur violente agresse leurs nez.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fait-il méfiant.

- Ça va soulager ta douleur, il ne m'en reste que très peu.

Elle appose la pâte brunâtre sur ses blessures, le faisant frissonner. La fraicheur le soulage instantanément.

- _Férula ! _Lance-t-elle. Aussitôt une large bande vient couvrir le torse du jeune homme. Voilà, ajoute-t-elle, un peu de repos et demain tu n'auras plus rien.

Puis décrivant un léger mouvement du poignet à l'aide de sa baguette, elle entreprend de rendre la couchette propre.

- Repose-toi maintenant…

Le garçon s'allonge lentement. Avant de visser ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ils vont m'emmener pas vrais ?

Le regard d'Hermione se voile. Elle hoche la tête, tristement.

- Je suis désolée.

- Tu sais, Drago ne m'a rien dit. J'ai juste remarqué quelques changements.

- Des changements ?

Au même instant la porte s'ouvre avec fracas, _les _laissant apparaître. Hermione saute sur ses deux pieds la baguette serrée dans sa main.

- Que faîtes vous ici ? Sortez !

- Nous l'emmenons. Claque l'un deux et la voix fait l'effet d'une douche froide à la jeune fille. Mais elle se ressaisit :

- Hors de question ! Il est convalescent !

Elle se place entre eux, avant d'être poussée sans ménagement. Sa main se tend, bien décidée à les empêcher d'emmener le garçon. Alors que l'un d'eux s'est déjà emparé de lui, l'autre aperçoit son manège et l'envoi valser contre un mur à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé.

_- Incarcerem !_ Hurle-t-elle la lèvre ensanglantée alors que d'immenses liens viennent s'enrouler autour du grand qui de surprise lâche le garçon. Le second, le petit se tourne vers elle baguette pointée alors qu'elle a fait de même.

- Ça suffit ! Gronde Remus qui entre dans la pièce, furieux.

Hermione abaisse sa baguette lentement.

- Vous n'avez pas a attaqué nos membres ! Rugit-il devant le grand qu'il défait de ses liens.

- Elle s'est opposée à nous.

- Ils doivent l'emmener, Hermione, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers elle, le visage tendre.

- Non. Il est malade.

- C'est ainsi. Allez-y, fait-il à l'adresse des deux hommes, qui attrapent Zabbini par le bras.

- Non ! Crache-t-elle

Mais Remus la retient dans un étau de fer. La laissant se calmer plusieurs minutes après _leur_ départ.

- Pourquoi ? S'énerve-t-elle

- Il est dangereux Hermione.

La jeune fille se dégage, le visage impassible :

- Je monte, il est tard. Bonne nuit, Professeur Lupin.

Il soupire la laissant faire, comprenant son abattement face à l'injustice dont elle a été témoin. Elle monte les marches. Rapidement. Avant de murmurer pour elle-même tout bas :

- Il est temps que je parte….

Avant d'envoyer un appel à son meilleur ami, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle le rejoint. Sa destination : Le Nord.

_

* * *

_

_« Je suis partie retrouver Harry. _

_Ron, ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, je tenais à ta sécurité._

_Bien à vous,_

_Hermione »_

- Elle est folle, murmure Anton, devant les visages horrifiés des Membres de l'Ordre.

* * *

_Alors ? :D_

_Oui oui je sais il manque Drago mais il faut bien de temps en temps! En tout cas même sans lui j'ai été plutôt inspirée._


	9. Chapter 9

_Ca y est le voilà le chapitre 9! Il a mis un peu plus de temps à arriver et en plus il est assez court. Mais le dix promets d'être sympa! Et rapide..._

_Comme promis voici quelques dédicaces à mes "fidèles" (bon j'avoue ce mot là ça le fait pas trop mais bon ^^)  
_

_Alors merci à tous! Vraiment_

_et en particulier à **Roze Potter, Hilaidora, Aaerynn, elodu92, samikitty, lumibd, so00o-Special, khalya.**_

* * *

**IX.**

Elle a peur, c'est inexorable. Elle est épuisée. Ses pieds avancent d'eux même. Elle veille depuis des jours à ne pas être vue, à évoluer lentement. A mesures que le temps file et défile, elle ne sait plus très bien pourquoi elle a entreprit ce voyage. C'était stupide et suicidaire.

Des éclats de voix lui parviennent près de son petit campement, un instant elle a peur d'avoir été repérée mais elle se rappelle avoir lancé le _Cave inimicum _avant de s'endormir. Lentement sa tête sort de la tente dans laquelle elle a passé sa nuit, avant d'apercevoir Dean Thomas en grande conversation avec un gobelin. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, Hermione se rappelle avoir entendu Ginny dire que Dean Thomas avait quitté le château, sa dernière apparition remontant à leur rencontre devant la classe de cette dernière, elle avait annoncé qu'il avait tout fait pour lui remonter le moral. Elle est étonnée de le voir là.

- Un jour, nous gobelins, nous lèveront contre les sorciers. Nous en avons assez de ce peu de considération de votre part.

Dean émit un léger rire, avant de demander d'une voix plus sombre:

- Lesquels?

- Lesquels quoi?

La voix du Gobelin avait prit des intonations agressives et un peu courroucées.

- Quels sorciers?

- Tous, tous les sorciers.

- Mais…

Dean paraissait légèrement interloqué.

- Nous sommes en Guerre, il faudra choisir un camp.

- Celui des Gobelins.

Le garçon secoue légèrement la tête, l'air de ne pas être vraiment d'accord avec ces propos.

- Dean?

La petite voix fluette de la jeune fille s'élève, alors qu'elle a finit de lever son

- Hermione?

Elle sourit l'air un peu gêné de se trouver là.

- Ca alors ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Il a l'air heureux de la voir. C'est alors qu'elle aperçoit son état, ses vêtements sont déchirés et de nombreux bleus s'étendent sur la peau nue qu'elle peut percevoir. Il a les yeux ternes, délavés et cerclés de grands cernes noirs.

- Je… et bien…

Elle hésite. Que peut-elle bien lui dire ?

- Je comprends, lui répond-il un sourire en coin, tu es Née Moldue, ça me paraît évident.

Elle esquisse une moue contrite.

- Oui…

- La Commission est une vraie saloperie, fait-il rageur, soudainement.

Hermione se sent quelque peu honteuse, alors qu'elle ignore à quoi il fait référence.

- Il existe une Nouvelle Commission ? Interroge le Gobelin, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de l'échange, sauvant Hermione par la même occasion.

- La Commission d'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus, Dolores Ombrage la mise en place, peu de temps après la rentrée scolaire. Inutile de préciser qu'Ombrage était ravie d'Offrir le baiser du Detraqueurs aux Nés-Moldus.

Les traits d'Hermione se crispent subitement devant les révélations du jeune homme, qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à présent. Ses poings se serrent instantanément.

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas saisi Poudlard ? Murmure-t-elle d'une voix étranglée

Dean glisse vers elle un regard de surprise totale.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Toi, Hermione Granger ?

Elle ignore le sarcasme.

- Je suis… J'ignorais tout cela.

Les yeux du garçon passent de l'incompréhension à la compassion.

- Même mort, Dumbledore continuait d'exercer une force sur le château. Il avait prit toutes les dispositions. A croire qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir, s'éclaffe-t-il faisant frissonner Hermione sous l'allusion qui le fixe avec intensité.

- On fait route ensemble ? Propose-t-il en levant les mains, interrogateur.

Elle acquiesce rajustant son sac sur ses épaules.

- Viens, fait-il agrippant son bras avant de s'éloigner, lançant une geste de la main pour saluer le gobelin resté seul.

* * *

- Pourquoi ? Crache-t-il visiblement en colère.

- Ron calme-toi !

Ginny Weasley observe son frère arpenter la pièce de long en large, d'un pas furieux.

- J'ai tout fait Gin' ! Tout ! Te rends-tu compte des sacrifices ? Je l'ai sauvé des griffes des Mangemorts ! Elle s'était arrêtée, elle nous avait mis en danger ! Mais moi j'ai risqué ma vie pour elle ! J'ai même accepté le fait qu'elle ne serait jamais que mon amie. Mais ça ! Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ! On est Trois ! Ne l'ai-je pas assez répété ? Elle est allée le retrouver sans moi ! C'est fini tu entends ! Fini ! Notre joli Trio d'Or terminé !

- Ron… Chuchote-t-elle inquiète de la voir dans cet état.

Il se retourne vers elle, la toise un instant avant que ses traits ne s'imprègnent d'une colère toute nouvelle :

- Tu étais au courant !

Il la saisit par les épaules la secouant violement.

- Tu savais ! Elle te l'avait dit !

- Ron ! Lâches-moi tu me fais mal !

Les yeux exorbités de sa petite sœur ne suffisent pas à le calmer. Une rage sourde grogne en lui. Celle d'avoir été délaissé, abandonné.

- Lâche là Ronald.

La voix d'Anton claque depuis le pas de la porte. Alors que Ron desserrent son étreinte, Le garçon se dirige vers la jeune fille pour vérifier qu'elle aille bien.

- En tout cas, crache-t-il, vous n'êtes visiblement pas trois.

Le coup de poing que Ron lui administre éclate son nez aquilin, le tachant d'une couleur carmin que Ginny s'est mise à haïr depuis le début de la Guerre.

- Je pars ! Crache le rouquin avant de dévaler l'escalier.

- Non ! Non Ron !

La jeune fille se met à courir derrière lui. Son silhouette rousse devant elle beaucoup plus rapide.

- Ron, sanglote-t-elle alors qu'elle tend la main effleurant les tissus de sa veste.

Il se retourne plantant ses yeux marines dans les siens. Jamais elle n'oubliera ce regard. Blessé, dégoûté. Il transplané.

* * *

Le ciel est bleu, azur, limpide. Elle aime le regarder ainsi. Mais le froid s'insinue, insolent entre les mailles déjà trop écartée de son pull en laine blanc. Il est poignant et douloureux. Mais le ciel est clair sans nuage. Est-ce possible un tel contraste ? Si beau mais si froid ? Un instant le visage de Drago Malefoy plane devant ses yeux et elle se sent frissonner.

- Bonjour Hermione ! Clame une voix qui la sort de sa transe, la faisant sursauter.

- Oh Bonjour Dean.

Il sort de la seconde tente, un gros pull noir sur ses épaules et les chevaux en pagaille.

Il remonte ses manches avant de venir s'asseoir près d'elle, au coin du feu qu'elle a allumé peu de temps auparavant. Quelques rayons du soleil viennent s'accrocher sur sa peau brune satinée, et la jeune fille ressent soudainement la culpabilité qui l'accable.

- Tout va bien Hermione ? A quoi penses-tu ce matin ? Tu as l'air songeuse.

- Mmm… Je pensais à Blaise Zabbini.

- A Zabbini ? De Serpentard ?

- Oui, il a été emmené par l'Ordre, par _eux_.

Dean ne répond pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête, compréhensif.

- C'est ma faute, ajoute-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'étais là… J'ai essayé… mais ils l'ont tout de même emmené…

- Hermione, murmure-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

La jeune fille se met à sangloter mais alors les larmes ne viennent pas. Et elle sait qu'enfin ce temps là est révolu.

* * *

- Où est Ron ? Demande Fred Weasley en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine. Je ne l'ai pas vu dans sa chambre.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y est plus, réplique sa jeune sœur, assise à la table, jouant nonchalamment avec quelques grains de riz que sa mère à laissé traîner par inadvertance.

- Comment cela ? Demande George en furetant dans le frigo à la recherche du plat que Molly vient de cuisiner.

La jeune rousse se redresse faisant face à ses deux frères. Elle a la joue rouge à force de s'être appuyée sur sa main.

- Il est parti. Je ne sais pas où il est, personne ne le sait.

Les deux garçons se figent. George en a même oublié le frigo.

- Parti ? Mais Pourquoi ?

- C'est à cause d'Hermione, c'est cela ?

La jeune fille hausse la tête, avant de fondre en larme.

- Il m'en veut ! S'exclame-t-elle, je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra.

- Hé…Chuchote Fred en s'approchant d'elle pour la serrer contre elle.

- Il reviendra, j'en suis sûr…

George s'approche d'eux afin de poser une main tendre dans le dos de sa petite sœur.

- Je ne crois pas, murmure-t-elle, je l'ai déjà vu en colère, mais là cela dépasse tout.

* * *

Elle tend au garçon, un morceau de pain d'épice. Il fait déjà nuit et ses pieds sont fatigués d'avoir marcher la journée durant.

- Tiens c'est mon dernier.

- Non, fait Dean avec un sourire. Mange-le.

- Tu n'as rien mangé depuis des jours

Il lui adresse une moue adorable avant de lancer à nouveau :

- Mange-le

- Je n'en ferais rien, Dean. Vas-y.

- Tu es vraiment têtue ! Fait-il en riant

- On me le dit souvent, ajoute-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Alors que Dean croque dans le dernier pain d'épice et qu'elle savoure le lait crémeux qu'elle a amené avec elle. Elle ose demander :

- Sais-tu… Connais-tu les agissements de…Voldemort ?

- Non, fait Dean en frissonnant à l'entente du nom.

Elle hoche la tête, confuse. Avant de voir la lune se couvrir brusquement et de sentir le froid s'insinuer en elle, comme coulant dans ses veines.

- C'est étrange, murmure-t-elle. On dirait que le temps à changer…

Le reste de sa phrase en suspend, deux ombres sont apparues baguettes brandies devant eux. En peu de temps les deux jeunes gens sont sur leurs pieds, parant les sorts des Mangemorts qui les attaquent. L'un d'eux s'approche d'elle, alors qu'elle ne voit pas Dean aux prises avec le Second. Il lui lance un sortilège qu'elle pare avec maîtrise, reculant le plus rapidement possible. En deux enjambée il est à ses côtés enserrant son poignet avec violence.

- Où crois-tu aller, Sang de Bourbe ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de peur. Détourner l'attention. Elle tente de saisir sa baguette de la main gauche, elle a l'art de maitriser la magie de ses deux mains. Mais un violent coup lui est porté sur la joue, interrompant sa course et faisant saigner abondement sa lèvre.

- Tu n'es qu'un surplus, un infect parasite…

La voix du Mangemort, meurtrit, blesse elle frissonne de ce ton, de cette menace, de cette conviction qu'il croit vraie. Elle a peur, parce qu'il pense sincèrement ce qu'il dit et qu'elle sait qu'il brûle d'envie de l'éliminer. Parce qu'on lui a apprit depuis sa naissance à haïr ce qu'elle représente, à regorger le fait qu'elle vive. Un nouveau coup se porte sur sa tempe, alors qu'elle roule au sol, de la terre boueuse s'insinuant dans sa bouche et son nez, l'empêchant de respirer.

_- Avada Kedavra ! _

Une voix, claque, monstrueuse et cruelle, alors que Dean s'élève dans les airs auréolé du puissant jet vert. Tout se passe à une vitesse incroyable, mais son cerveau engourdi décortique les moindres détails de la scène. Elle crache, alors que ses yeux se troublent sous le manque d'oxygène et avale une grande goulée d'air, avant de voir fondre de nouveau son assaillant sur elle. Cette fois c'est certain elle va mourir. Les grands pieds du Mangemort font vibrer le sol. Alors que sur son épais visage est claqué un sourire vainqueurs. Elle tremble apeurée mais néanmoins rassemble tout le courage dont elle est capable pour saisir sa baguette. Si elle doit mourir, elle fera des dégâts avant. Mais alors que tout espoir est perdu, la scène semble se figer. Ou plutôt il s'agit des deux Mangemorts, qui son arrêtés dans leur mouvement. Et ce n'est pourtant pas l'orage qui les retient. Devant elle le corps de Dean retombe mollement tel un pantin désarticulé. Une main s'abat sur son épaule, fragile. Alors qu'un bras recouvre son corps lentement.

- Dean non ! Non !

Elle hurle de désespoir. Ses bras bougeant en tout sens.

- Granger, arrêtes calmes toi tu ne peux plus rien pour lui…

Elle se fige soudain, reconnaissant la voix entre mille, se laissant sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

_Je suis désolée c'est tout court_

_Mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hé je suis pas allée SUPER-VITE pour poster le nouveau chapitre?!_

_Je vous l'avais promis en même temps! _

_Celui là est bcp plus long que le précédent et bcp plus sympa je trouve._

_un IMMENSE MERCI pour vos reviews!_

_Bon le rythme risque de ralentir un peu pcq je vais commencer une histoire perso. Un roman de moi. Mais je ferais au Maximum pour vous!_

* * *

**X.**

Le noir total. L'abime profond. Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, Hermione Granger ouvre les yeux péniblement. Elle se sent engourdie et un bruit sourd bat contre sa tempe. Au début, elle ne distingue rien, le brouillard de son esprit bien trop épais encore.

Puis elle voit son dos, il enfile un tee-shirt noir sur ses épaules, elle a juste le temps d'apercevoir ses omoplates qui roulent de façon à lui faire perdre pied. Elle se redresse tirant la couverture sous son menton, se rendant compte qu'on a pris soin de lui retirer ses vêtements sales.

- Granger tu es réveillée.

- Malefoy, fait-elle en grimaçant sa tête la faisant souffrir. Où sommes-nous ?

Il s'approche d'elle, d'une démarche féline, emplie d'assurance. Avec nonchalance, il s'assied près de la jeune fille, sur le lit grinçant aux multiples couvertures. Son visage se tient près d'elle, attirant quelque rayons de lumière, c'est alors qu'elle est frappée par sa pâleur, bien plus prononcée qu'à l'accoutumée. Des cernes violacés entourent ses yeux gris acier et sa chevelure désordonnée offrent un contraste saisissant avec le Malefoy qu'elle a l'habitude de côtoyer.

- Je veux bien te répondre, Granger mais je serais forcé de te tuer ensuite.

- Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta joute verbale.

- Exact, répond-il avec un sourire en coin, charmeur.

Elle masse sa tête encore douloureuse, avant qu'il ne lui tente un verre en céramique qui dégage un fumet malodorant, rendant son contenu d'autant plus douteux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Cela calmera ta douleur.

Elle se saisit du verre avec empressement, prenant grand soin de ne pas effleurer la main du garçon. De peur de s'égarer. Elle inspecte le contenu, sans en boire le breuvage.

- As-tu peur que je ne t'empoisonne ?

- Je me méfie toujours de toi.

Il sourit, ses yeux océan faisant chavirer quelque peu son cœur, mené a rude épreuve ces derniers temps.

- Malefoy, commence-t-elle faisant rouler le verre dans ses mains. Comment as-tu su où j'étais ?

Sa voix tremble un peu alors qu'elle plante ses yeux mordorés dans les siens. Il se ferme instinctivement, sa mâchoire se contractant nerveusement.

- Tu m'as suivi ?

Elle essaie de rester neutre, mais sa voix trésaille tellement que l'assurance qu'elle veut montrer est bien vite oubliée.

- Garde tes amis près de toi, mais tes ennemis encore plus près, Granger.

Elle s'en veut de ne pas être aussi calme que lui. Sa voix ne faiblit pas un instant, aucun tremblements, aucune fausse note, un détachement impeccable. Elle resserre un peu plus les couvertures contre elle, avant de brusquement être saisie par une vague d'émotion.

- Dean… Murmure-t-elle.

- Mort, Granger.

Elle relève les yeux, brillants de colère, comment ose-t-il se montrer si froid, si dur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Crache-t-il, son regard cachant une tempête.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demande-t-elle surprise.

- Le tabou Granger !

- Le quoi ?

Ses épaules s'affaissent lentement, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Tu m'égare Malefoy ! Dis-moi donc de quoi il s'agit.

- Un tabou a été mis en place, de sorte que quiconque prononce le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres se voit traqué par les Mangemorts.

Elle ne répond pas, choquée. C'est de sa faute si Dean ne reviendra pas. Elle a prononcé son nom. Ses yeux se baissent, mais les larmes ne viennent pas, plus.

- C'est à cause de Potter. Pour le coincer.

- Pour… Harry ?

Elle enroule le drap autour d'elle se retrouvant brusquement sur ses pieds. Trop brusquement. Elle sent sa tête tourner avant de perdre la notion de l'espace, les bras de Malefoy la retiennent. Sentant sa peau picoter à l'endroit où sa main touche son bras, elle se retire vivement, troublée.

- Mes vêtements Malefoy.

Il sourit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois le retrouver ! Donne-moi mes vêtements.

- Granger, murmure-t-il doucement, mange un morceau avant.

Elle recule, sous la consonance de ses mots si tendres, si…respectueux.

- D'accord, mais j'aimerais récupérer mes affaires.

Elle regarde autour d'elle, la petite pièce sombre, poussiéreuse qu'un seul lit occupe. Il pointe son index vers la pièce voisine, n'esquissant aucune parole. La jeune fille s'enroule plus fermement dans le coton tendre du drap.

- Allons Granger, il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas vu sous ses draps.

Elle rougit fuyant le plus rapidement possible dans la petite salle d'eau qui se juxtapose à la principale. Lorsqu'elle a fermé la porte derrière elle, elle s'octroie un moment de relâchement. Seule, ses mains agrippent le rebord de l'évier poussiéreux qui les tache d'un noir charbonneux. Elle ouvre lentement le robinet d'eau glacée laissant son visage s'attarder en dessous. Lorsqu'elle sent suffisamment propre, elle avise ses vêtements soigneusement lavés et pliés sur la petite étagère. Ses mains se tendent en avant afin de reprendre son bien.

* * *

Les jambes repliées sous le menton Ginny Weasley épluche la Gazette du Sorcier à la recherche d'informations qui pourraient la renseigner sur le sort de ses amis ou de son frère. Parfois elle préfère s'imaginer qu'ils sont de nouveaux tous les trois, à braver les interdits, Hermione et Ron se chamaillant doucement et Harry ne les écoutant pas, réconfortant parfois l'un parfois l'autre. Ce qu'elle aimerait retourner en seconde année, où tout était simple, chacun était à sa place et rien n'avait l'air de pouvoir venir les troubler.

- Tout va bien Ginny ?

La voix de Remus Lupin la tire brusquement de son inspection.

- Ca va, fait-elle avec la voix de quelqu'un, qui au contraire, ne va pas bien du tout.

Il ne fait aucune remarque prenant place autour de la grande Table de bois.

- Quoi de nouveau aujourd'hui ?

Elle repose lentement son journal, avant de venir ancrer son regard dans le sien.

- Une liste interminable de morts.

S'il est dérouté ou choqué par l'intonation, il ne le montre pas, se contentant de la scruter pendant ce qu'il lui semble de très longues secondes.

- Il va revenir, Ginny.

La voix est douce, se voulant consolante, bénéfique.

- Non. Il ne reviendra pas.

Elle a affirmé cela avec tellement de vergogne, qu'il ne peut que lui demander.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est un peu de ma faute, vous savez, je me déteste pour cela. Il s'est senti trahi. Par sa famille, par ses meilleurs amis. Il ne reviendra pas.

- Je suis certain que si.

Elle se lève, furieuse, ses mains plantées sur le bois froid, paumes contre la table.

- Vous ne connaissez pas Ron !

Elle tape du poing, la colère éclatant enfin, elle était bien trop tangente, comme un vase plein à rabord qui ne demande qu'à être soulagé d'un trop plein d'eau qu'il porte.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas, répète-t-elle. Ron est quelqu'un de fier, qui s'est toujours senti exclu. Exclu parce qu'il était le dernier fils d'une grande famille et qu'à chaque faux pas, tout se répercuter de façon bien trop importante. Exclu parce que dans son Trio d'Or Harry était le survivant et Hermione le cerveau. Qu'est-ce que les gens pensent à votre avis du rigolo de la bande ?

Remus ne dit rien, les yeux baissés, il écoute la colère de la jeune Weasley résonnant contre les murs, il sait pertinemment bien qu'il faut qu'elle extériorise tout cela, autrement cela finira par la ronger de l'intérieur.

- Il est parti parce qu'il sait qu'Hermione m'avait confié son départ, parce qu'elle et Harry sont dans la Nature. Et maintenant il ne reste que moi, qui traîne dans les couloirs de la Maison des Black.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue Ginny ?

- Comment cela ?

- On a demandé aux personnes de taire ton arrivée après le départ d'Hermione. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

La jeune fille baisse le regard, honteuse.

- A Poudlard, Hermione m'avait donné une mission, avec Luna et Neville je devais veiller sur le château. Mais après son départ, Maman m'a fait revenir. Je ne sers plus à rien. Je suis là à errer comme une âme en peine. J'aimerais tellement y retourner.

Elle crache, amère, il est vrai que son retour n'a suscité aucune question et elle s'en est étonné, à présent elle peut se confier à quelqu'un, exorciser sa peine. Son amertume.

- Faire la Guerre n'est pas…

- Un jeu oui je sais, coupe-t-elle agacée. Je n'ai pas dit cela. Je veux avoir un rôle à jouer, ne pas être celle qui reste là à compter les morts.

- Je comprends cela.

- Alors donnez-moi quelque chose à faire. Aidez-moi à ne pas rester là, à ne rien faire.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Essayez.

- Très bien, Ginny, j'essaierais.

Il se lève la laissant là, seule. Ses petites mains tournant à nouveau les pages mais d'un air plus distrait.

* * *

- Pourquoi es-tu partie ainsi ?

Hermione joue avec sa fourchette, qui trempe mollement dans sa purée. Les yeux baissés refusant de faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Partie ?

- Allons Granger, ne fais pas l'idiote ça ne te sied guère.

- Je t'ai déjà confessé mon départ.

- Je ne parle pas de cela, mais de ton départ précipité lorsque je t'….

- Oui euh… Coupe-t-elle précipitamment, écoute…

Il la toise un instant, le regard sombre, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est bon Granger.

Elle relève la tête, surprise par son ton cynique. Elle cherche à tout prix à dévier la conversation. La tournure qu'elle a prit n'étant pas la meilleure.

- Malefoy, commence-t-elle mais le regard poignant qu'il lui adresse, la force à se taire.

- Mange.

De mauvaise grâce elle porte la fourchette à sa bouche bien que son estomac serré refuse toute forme de nourriture. Son regard perçant ne l'aidant pas elle repose sa fourchette, accrochant son regard au le sien.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Mange, répète-t-il, froid.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim.

Un instant ils se jugent, persuadée qu'une dispute va éclater Hermione le fixe toujours avec cette étincelle de défi au fond des yeux qui la caractérise. Puis il abdique, lentement :

- Bien. Que veux-tu alors ?

- Je… J'aimerais partir maintenant.

Il se lève rassemblant les assiettes à peine entamées. Avant de glisser sa lourde cape noire sur ses épaules.

- Allons-y.

- Non, fait-elle étonnée en se redressant, je… Je pars seule.

- Allons, allons Granger, je t'ai sauvé la vie, il serait naturel que je t'escorte un moment.

Résignée et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne reviendra pas sur ses positions, Hermione passe la porte, qu'il lui tient galamment, avec un soupir.

* * *

Un coup, puis deux frappés contre sa porte.

- Entrez, annonce-t-elle avant de voir Remus Lupin franchir le seuil de sa chambre.

- Ginny ?

Elle se redresse, les yeux brillants soudainement.

- Ecoute, chuchote-t-il, j'en ai parlé à ta mère, et autant te dire qu'elle m'a plutôt fait la morale.

- J'imagine, ajoute-t-elle en souriant.

- Mais je t'ai trouvé quelque chose à faire, évidemment ce n'est pas très palpitant. Mais pour le début cela suffira. Et puis il faut faire tes preuves. Suis-moi.

Il se dirige vers la sortie, alors que Ginny se lève prestement pour lui emboiter le pas. Une fois dans le couloir il se dirige vers une petite porte qui a toujours été condamnée. Son poignet encense un geste habile, sa baguette entre les doigts avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Ginny est étonnée. La grande pièce est remplie de documents qui débordent. Une bibliothèque couvre les quatre murs, pliant presque sous le poids des diverses papiers.

- Voilà Ginny, une Salle qui compte énormément pour nous. Elle y renferme, tout ce que nous avons pu apprendre sur Tu-Sais-Qui et ses Mangemorts.

- Tout ?

- Tout. Ton rôle sera de trier, classer, répertorier tout ce que tu pourras lire ici. Et de nous parler de ce qui te paraîtra important.

- Trier ? Répète-t-elle un peu déçue.

Il tourne alors son visage vers avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

- Ginny, c'est un important. Chaque détail compte. Quelque chose peut nous avoir échappé, et comme chaque Membre de l'Ordre est occupé je compte sur toi.

Elle hoche la tête vivement.

- C'est important, répète-t-il en la laissant seule face à la pièce où les papiers volent encore.

* * *

- Alors, fait-elle d'un air distrait, où étions-nous ? Dans une des nombreuses résidences secondaires des Malefoy ?

Il s'arrête de marcher. La contemplant un instant, la tête légèrement penchée, les lèvres retroussées.

- Quoi ? Demande-t-elle surprise s'arrêtant à son tour.

Il secoue la tête, reprenant sa marche silencieuse.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, le sermonne-t-elle.

- Si, je l'ai fait il y a plusieurs heures. Tu radotes trop.

- Ce que tu peux m'exaspérer parfois.

Il ricane la laissant pester contre lui à sa guise. Elle sent son regard lui vriller la nuque, la faisant frissonner étrangement. Sa présence n'a rien de positif, elle a du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche, l'esprit trop troublé.

- On s'arrête, claque-t-il au bout d'un instant.

- J'aimerais continuer encore un peu.

Son regard est porté au loin et elle tremble de froid.

- Tu es épuisée, Granger. Et puis il va faire nuit. On s'arrête maintenant et on repart demain.

A contrecœur elle se tourne vers lui et s'avance à petit pas.

* * *

- Drago ? Murmure-t-elle si doucement qu'il croit l'avoir rêvé.

Il relève la tête et elle croise son regard gris acier. Elle a prononcé son prénom, cela lui procure un étrange papillonnement au creux du ventre.

- Pourquoi m'avoir suivi ?

- Tu es partie, chuchote-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, j'ai horreur qu'on me résiste.

- Tu es venue me tirer des griffes de deux Mangemorts, uniquement à cause de la chasse que tu as décidé de me livrer ?

- Non.

Elle frémit alors que sa main glisse le long de sa mâchoire, ses yeux argent liquide la poignardant réellement. Il approche son visage et elle peut apercevoir les reflets de la lune se glisser langoureusement dans ses mèches blondes. Son cœur manque un battement, puis deux, puis trois alors que les lèvres du garçon se rapproche encore, jusqu'à venir effleurer les siennes. Légèrement, elle répond à son baiser avant de se laisser aller à cette étreinte, sa peau s'électrisant sous la main de Drago. Avec avidité, il déboutonne sa chemise avant de venir picorer son coup de baisers, le monde bascule, Hermione se sent happée dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires. Reprenant contenance, elle pose deux mains sur le torse du jeune homme, le repoussant légèrement.

- Arrêtes.

- Pourquoi ? Fait-il d'une voix rauque et si veloutée qu'elle doit détourner le regard si elle veut reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Ça paraît évident. On n'est pas dans le même camp tous les deux. Ça ne pourra jamais marcher.

Il s'éloigne un sourire en coin plaqué sur ses lèvres. Avec nervosité elle reboutonne sa chemise en flanelle. Avant de se lover dans son duvet, fébrile.

* * *

Alors qu'elle marche lentement, elle sent une main s'enrouler fermement autour de son bras.

- Lâche-moi Malefoy ! Tu me fais mal !

Mais lorsqu'elle se tourne vers lui, une étrange boule d'angoisse se forme dans sa gorge. Il a le regard fixé sur un point à l'horizon. Elle trésaille alors qu'il distingue sans doute une menace. Une silhouette mince, au visage ensanglanté, apparaît au loin. Il vacille. La jeune fille sort sa baguette, prête à parer l'attaque, mais quelque chose l'en empêche, alors elle les aperçoit : les yeux vert étincelant, les lunettes cassées.

- HARRY ! Hurle Hermione en sentant un poids énorme s'envoler de son cœur, ses jambes la conduisant malgré elle dans les bras de son ami, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors que son torse s'abat avec brutalité sur le sien. Faible, éreinté, le jeune garçon répond toutefois tout aussi violement à son étreinte. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent plus loin derrière Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente la repousser sans ménagement.

- Assassin ! Crie Harry sans même laisser le temps à quiconque de comprendre.

Baguette oubliée, il se rue sur le Serpentard qui le toise avec animosité.

- Harry ! Arrête ! Essaie de l'empêcher Hermione en se plaçant entre le jeune blond et son meilleur ami.

La fureur déchirant ses traits, le survivant se décrispe un peu en observant son amie.

- Drago n'est pas…

- Drago ? La coupe-t-il avec colère.

Elle baisse les yeux, honteuse, avant de les relever. Son meilleur ami a énormément maigri, il est blessé, et une barbe naissante vient assombrir encore davantage le tableau qu'il offre.

- Ecoute Potter, grince Malefoy guère heureux de se trouver dans cette position. J'ai aidé Granger lors d'un moment délicat et…

- L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions Malefoy, coupe le garçon avec colère.

- Harry… Commence Hermione mais son ami la fait taire d'un regard.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Crache-t-il, rejoindre l'Ordre avec ton sourire angélique et tes beaux yeux bleus ?

Drago se ferme instantanément.

- Non Potter, je vais partir.

- Drago, fait Hermione en avançant d'un pas et le regard de celui-ci s'allume soudainement. Reste.

Et Harry serre ses poings brutalement.

- Tu aurais une protection.

Il s'approche lentement, effleure la courbure de sa mâchoire avec sa main, la vrillant d'un regard intense, avant de transplaner lui arrachant un sursaut de surprise.

* * *

- Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Malefoy ? Demande Harry en se faisant griller une saucisse qu'Hermione lui tend.

- Non, rien, répond celle-ci brusquement avant de fixer son regard sur les flammes dansantes.

- Je ne suis pas dupe Hermione et puis je te connais trop bien.

- Il n'y a rien Harry, répond-elle un peu trop soudainement, il m'a aidé à deux reprises, mais il n'y aura jamais rien. C'est impossible.

Il n'insiste pas se contentant de tourner à nouveau sa brochette dans le Feu.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Demande-t-elle finalement.

- J'ai reçu ton message. Hermione je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

- Je voulais te retrouver. Tu as réussis ? lance-t-elle précipitamment pour couper court aux remontrances.

- Oui, il n'en reste qu'un.

- Lequel ?

- Nagini.

Hermione sent une sueur glacée parcourir son échine. Le grand Serpent de Voldemort la terrorise plus qu'elle ne veut l'avouer.

- Tu sais Vold…

Avec rapidité la jeune fille pose une main sur la bouche de son ami, qui la retire avec une moue rieuse.

- Je pensais que cette peur absurde t'était passée.

- Ce n'est une peur Harry. Tu-Sais-Qui a mis un tabou sur son nom. Quiconque le prononce se voit poursuivis par une armée de Mangemorts. C'est abile pour te coincer.

- Une chance que je n'ai croisé aucune vie humaine ces derniers temps. Enfin presque, quelques Mangemorts m'ont rendu visite. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

- J'en ai fait les frais j'ai mentionné son nom. Dean y a laissé la vie.

- Dean ? Fait Harry soudain emplit d'une vague d'émotion.

Elle hoche la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- J'aurais pu mourir moi aussi si Malefoy n'était pas là.

- Il n'est peut-être pas complètement mauvais, grince le survivant amer.

Hermione esquisse un sourire avant de caler sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

- On rentre ? Murmure-t-il. J'avais envie de passer un moment avec toi, avant de me retrouver au milieu de l'Ordre.

Elle hoche lentement la tête avant de se lever et de lui saisir la main, prête à transplaner.

* * *

_Alors ça vous plu? :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre en date ! Je suis navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps ! J'ai un boulot monstre ces temps-ci. Mais le voilà, pour vous._

_Merci encore ! Vos reviews m'émerveillent ! J'espère que vous me suivrez encore dans cette aventure, malgré mon grand retard !_

_Je voudrais faire des remerciements spéciaux à __**Stellmaria **__qui a cité ma Fic dans la sienne : __**Adolescences tardives**__ ! Et ce n'est pas par obligation que je lui renvois l'ascenseur, en vor encourageant vivement à aller la lire. C'est un auteur de talent, qui nous propose un merveilleux post-Poudlard. Palpitant et savoureux à souhait._

_Merci à toi ! Parce que comme je le disais c'est vraiment agréable d'être apprécié des auteurs qu'on admire ! Pour cela je te dédicace ce chapitre ! Rien que pour toi !_

_/ !\La fin du Chapitre peut choquer_

_

* * *

  
_

**XI.**

Lorsque la très désagréable impression du transplanage se dissout, Hermione ne peut profiter d'un moment de relâchement, plusieurs personnes se précipitent vers Harry et elle-même. Elle ne distingue rien, trop de mains qui s'agitent autour d'elle, sur elle, trop de paroles, d'ombres et de bruit. Des bras la tirent mais elle se refuse à lâcher la main de son meilleur ami, elle la serre dans la sienne avec violence, sentant presque ses jointures craquer.

- De l'air, claque une voix autoritaire.

Un instant la masse de corps qui encerclent la jeune fille se dissipe, l'aidant à prendre conscience de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve. Le Grand Salon. Eclairé seulement par quelques bougies et rempli de papiers dont quelques feuilles volètent encore. Remus Lupin se tient droit devant elle, la mine sévère, semblant réprimander les quelques personnes qui s'affèrent autour des jeunes gens. Molly Weasley n'a pas retiré sa main de l'épaule d'Harry mais a mis un peu de distance entre eux. Arthur garde fière stature mais ne semble pas plus enclin à s'éloigner d'eux. Les jumeaux dont les os saillants montrent leur grande implication au sein de l'Ordre ont reculé lentement. Tonks s'est postée près d'Hermione sans pour autant s'éloigner vraiment.

- Laissez-les donc respirer, grince le lycan.

En cet instant la jeune fille a presque envie de fondre dans ses bras, tellement elle se sent reconnaissante de son attitude. Il esquisse un sourire en sa direction mais ses yeux brillants trahissent son désir d'en savoir un peu plus. Molly Weasley pince ses lèvres grasses en toisant Harry, et Hermione se doute alors qu'elle se retient de lui signaler à quel point il a maigri. Elle doit cependant se l'avouer, elle-même n'est pas loin de le remarquer, lorsqu'il revenait de chez les Dursley il était bien plus charnu que cela.

- Remus… Commence la matriarche de la famille Weasley avant que d'autres voix n'emportent la sienne, provocant un nouveau brouhaha agaçant.

Au creux de son épiderme délicat Hermione sent la main de son ami se perler d'une moiteur qu'elle ne peut expliquer, son regard chocolat glisse vers le visage de son ami qui fixe l'entrée du Grand Salon, les pupilles dilatées et le cœur battant un tel rythme que son tambourinement irrégulier flotte jusqu'à ses oreilles. Alors elle l'entend à son tour le pas léger presque aérien de Ginny Weasley, ses cheveux roux flamboyant elle avance vers lui, ses pas sont mesurés, ses yeux rivés au sol, dans le tumulte du Grand Salon Hermione a l'impression que ses deux amis sont au ralenti. La main d'Harry glisse involontairement de celle d'Hermione, comme si ses sens l'avaient abandonné, lâchement. Les yeux marines de la plus jeune des Weasley se vissent dans le vert électrique. Avant de les voir l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, Hermione ignorait à quel point un regard pouvait tout dire. Remplacer les mots. Annihiler toutes paroles insipides. Ils ne détachent pas semblant absorber tout l'un de l'autre, ne voulant rien manquer. Mais la voix tonitruante de Remus Lupin s'élève une fois de plus rompant l'instant, ramenant les jeunes gens sur Terre, en Guerre.

- Ca suffit ! Hermione, Harry, ajoute-t-il d'une voix douce, montez vous lavez un instant, nous vous attendons ici.

* * *

- N'as-tu pas l'impression d'être vide ?

Hermione se tourne pour faire face à Harry, qui sort à son tour de la douche une serviette sur les épaules, son jean délavé à peine fermé. Ses mains ralentissent l'allure alors qu'elle sèche ses cheveux trempés qui dégoulinent sur son tee-shirt noir.

- Si. Acquiesce-t-elle.

Il vient s'asseoir sur le lit, à ses côtés, enfilant une paire de chaussette et ses chaussures usées par le voyage. Alors qu'elle a baissé le regard, troublée par ses paroles.

- Tu veux bien… ? Demande-t-il avec hésitation en lui tendant un pot d'onguent réparateur avant de se tourner dos à elle.

- Harry… Murmure-t-elle la gorge nouée en apercevant la monstrueuse entaille qui recouvre son dos.

- Ça va… Je ne sens plus rien maintenant. Répond-il un peu sèchement

- Comment … ? Commence-t-elle mais sa voix meurt dans sa gorge alors qu'elle sent le dos de son ami se contracter. Mais pour le moment…

- Un jour, Hermione, un jour j'arriverais à parler de tout cela, et sois sûre que ce sera à toi que je voudrais me confier.

La jeune fille n'ajoute rien, se contentant de finir d'appliquer précautionneusement la pommade sur le dos de son ami.

- Tu sais…

La voix du garçon est hésitante, mais d'une pression amicale sur l'épaule, la jeune fille l'encourage à se confier un peu.

- J'ai la sensation de revenir au point de départ, de ne plus rien faire, de ne plus avoir de but.

- Tu as un but Harry, coupe-t-elle.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Si, répond-elle. Tu avais la sensation d'avancer, ici tu ressens l'enfermement, tu as l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin.

Le garçon baisse la tête.

- Oui c'est ça.

Un instant ils se taisent, laissant le silence régner entre eux. Parfois bien plus réconfortant que les mots. Hermione repose alors le pot d'onguent, avant de donner à Harry son tee shirt.

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange… Murmure Hermione

- Comment cela ?

- Ron n'est pas venu nous retrouver en bas. J'aurais cru qu'il viendrait maintenant mais… Où est-il ?

Le regard alarmé d'Harry ne la réconforte pas dans son angoisse.

- Il est parti.

Hermione n'a pas entendu la jeune Weasley avant d'entendre sa voix sur le pas de la porte. Elle ignore comment elle a pu revenir de Poudlard et n'en demande pas plus pour l'instant.

- Parti ? Répète-t-elle hébétée.

- Oui.

Ginny ne regarde que son amie, semblant fuir le regard scrutateur d'Harry.

- Il est devenu furieux, lors de ton départ, il s'est senti trahi.

La voix de Ginny recèle une colère mesurée qu'Hermione ressent comme un coup de poignard.

- Vous étiez trois et tu es partie sans lui. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas comme il t'aime que tu avais le droit de le laisser en arrière !

- Ginny… Commence Harry.

- Et toi où étais-tu ? Lance-t-elle croisant enfin son regard.

Les poings crispés elle le défie de lui répondre. Il ouvre la bouche, stupéfait de cet élan de colère qui lui est adressé.

- Je ne peux…

- Evidemment, tu ne peux pas répondre !

- Ginny… répète Hermione dans le but de l'apaiser.

- La ferme ! Crache-t-elle hors d'elle, ses joues entachées d'un rouge tumultueux.

Ils se figent.

- Vous étiez partis ! Mon frère est parti ! J'étais seule et qui s'en préoccupait, qui ?

Elle tourne les talons, furieuse, laissant seuls les deux jeunes gens qui se regardent, désorientés.

* * *

- Où étiez-vous ?

La voix est dure, autoritaire. Les paumes apposées sur la table, Kingsley Shacklebolt toise avec une légère touche d'animosité les deux jeunes gens qui lui font face.

- Kingsley… Tente de l'apaiser Remus Lupin.

- Fermez-là, Lupin !

Le susnommé frémit légèrement. L'Auror n'a pas pour habitude de se montrer si grinçant.

- J'effectuais une mission pour Dumbledore, répond Harry pour la énième fois. Et Hermione est venue me retrouver.

- Quelle était cette mission ?

Remus Lupin étouffe un soupir de lassitude. Voilà près d'une heure que Shacklebolt interroge les deux jeunes gens, et les mêmes questions reviennent, incessantes.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Inflexible.

- Oui, je sais cela.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne changez-vous pas les questions ?

- Potter, énonce-t-il d'une voix légèrement arrogante. Vous avez disparu pendant plusieurs mois. Vous, celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut éliminer, plus que n'importe qui. Nous n'avions aucunes nouvelles, si ce n'est celles de votre survie, lorsque Miss Granger daignait nous les donner. Je pense que j'ai le droit à un peu plus de détails.

- Dumbledore m'avait confié une mission, cependant, pour ne pas qu'elle atteigne des oreilles indiscrètes, le moins de personnes possibles doivent être au courant.

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Potter. Répond l'Auror d'une voix plus calme.

- Je le sais Shacklebolt, mais je ne vais rien vous dire pour le moment. A vous de me faire confiance.

- J'essaie Potter, j'essaie.

* * *

- Professeur… Commence Hermione discrètement, alors qu'elle retient le lycan dans un couloir.

- Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit…

- Oui, coupe-t-elle, je sais, mais je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais.

Il sourit. Elle aussi.

- Que voulais-tu me demander ?

- Et bien, dit-elle un peu gênée, Mr Weasley m'a parlé de cette…prison où vous enfermez les détenus de guerre.

Il fronce les sourcils essayant de comprendre où elle veut en venir.

- J'aimerais que vous m'autorisiez à venir rendre visite à prisonnier.

- Rendre visite ? Répète-t-il circonspect

- Oui, je souhaiterais voir Blaise Zabbini.

- Hermione, commence-t-il…

- Non, vous ne pourrez pas m'en dissuader. Je vous le demande. Comme une faveur.

Il la toise un instant, semblant réfléchir aux conséquences que cela impliquerait. Ses sourcils s'arquent à nouveau, avant que son visage ne se détende à nouveau.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci, fait-elle en inclinant la tête légèrement.

Elle tourne les talons avant d'être retenue par la main de Remus Lupin qui se pose sur son épaule. Il fixe sur elle un regard tendre :

- Tu es quelqu'un de très humain, Hermione.

- Humain ? Répète-t-elle cynique, pour moi ce mot ne veut plus rien dire…

* * *

- Ginny… Aborde Hermione en percevant la jeune fille penchée sur son verre de lait

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son humeur n'a visiblement pas évoluée et ce n'est pas pour rassurer son amie.

- Je souhaitais m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas le laisser à l'écart, Ron. Mais tu sais j'ai fait cela uniquement pour le protéger.

- Oui bien sûr, avant de retrouver Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Fait-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

- Oh arrêtes de jouer les innocentes, claque la jeune rousse.

- Quoi ?

- Votre tableau était terriblement touchant, lorsque tu lui passais de la crème sur le dos.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillent violement, et sa respiration devient courte et hachée tant cette insinuation lui coupe le souffle.

- Tu… Harry et moi ?

- Oui ! Et je suis sûre que Ron est parvenu à la même conclusion.

- Attends, Ginny, fait-elle lentement, tentant de tout assimiler. Harry et moi ? Sérieusement ? Tu es folle ! Définitivement. Tu as réellement cru… ?

Ses mots se font hacher, à tel point que Ginny se met à douter elle-même de sa propre persuasion.

- Ginny, tu le sais, pourtant, j'aime Harry ! Tellement que je donnerais ma vie pour lui. Mais bon sang pas comme ça ! Il est un frère pour moi. Nous ne partageons pas le même sang mais c'est tout comme. C'est un frère Ginny. Et pour lui c'est pareil. Enfin tu n'as pas pu ne pas remarquer le regard qu'il t'a lancé !

La jeune rousse affaisse ses épaules, attrapant le rebord de la table, tangente soudainement.

- Hermione…

- Ça va, Ginny.

Lentement, elle vient s'asseoir près de son amie. Attrapant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Tu es rentrée. Affirme-t-elle et Ginny hoche la tête. Comment ?

- Maman m'a fait revenir. Papa est venu me chercher. Je lui en veux tu sais, à ma mère . Je lui en veux vraiment. Luna et Neville sont seuls à présent.

- Penses-tu qu'ils pourront lutter ?

- Je l'espère Hermione. Honnêtement.

* * *

- Je peux entrer ?

- Evidemment, répond Hermione en apercevant Harry par l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre.

- Tout va bien ? Demande-t-il

- Oui, je vais bien. Et toi Harry ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Tu devrais lui parler.

- A qui ?

- A Ginny, Harry, tu dois lui parler.

Il ne répond rien, se contentant de lever les yeux vers le plafond de la chambre vert anis. Echo parfait à son regard.

- Tu m'as manqué Harry, Ron me manque aujourd'hui. Quoiqu'on fasse, il en manquera toujours un de nous trois.

- Ne dis pas ça, Hermione. Nous serons réunis.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne m'en veuille vraiment.

Harry passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Réconfortant. Fraternel.

- C'est toujours ainsi non ? Vous vous disputez et puis… ?

- C'est plus grave aujourd'hui. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Cela ne finira donc jamais ?

- J'espère que si. Mais au moins nous ne resterons pas à tourner en rond ici. Shacklebolt veut nous voir, il a une mission pour nous.

* * *

- Ne sois donc pas si inquiète, murmure Harry à sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci serre davantage le bois rassurant de sa baguette.

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ! Nous allons pénétrer dans une fosse à Mangemorts !

Harry esquisse un sourire.

- Nous avons la cape d'invisibilité. A croire que Dumbledore avait prévu de dire cela à Shacklebolt avant de mourir, afin de nous aider. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?

La jeune fille secoue la tête.

- Il m'a affirmé qu'il n'existait qu'une seule cape comme celle-ci.

- Une seule mais… ?

- Dumbledore le lui aurait affirmé. Toutes les autres ne sont que des copies à effets limitées.

- Je ferais des recherches là-dessus.

Harry esquisse un sourire bref.

- Je commençais à croire que ton côté studieux n'allait jamais réapparaître.

Souriant à son tour, elle le bouscule légèrement, faisant mine d'être vexée par cette boutade innocente. Avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- A propos de Dumbledore Harry…

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- C'est quelque chose que Dean a dit…

Il fronce les sourcils, lui adressant un signe de tête afin de l'encourager à poursuivre.

- Il a dit que Dumbledore continuait d'exercer une force sur Poudlard qu'il avait prit toutes les dispositions. Il a ajouté « A croire qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir ».

- C'est absurde.

- Probablement, mais je ne sais pas j'ai une étrange impression, comme si tout ceci n'était pas anodin. Comme si… Et bien comme s'il savait vraiment qu'il allait mourir.

- Hermione…

- Je sais ce que tu penses Harry. Rogue l'a tué et il nous a tous trahi, mais… Penses-y d'accord, je te demande simplement de mettre cette information de côté dans ton esprit. Ne l'absout pas totalement.

- Très bien.

Dans un geste identique ils passent alors, leurs capes sur leurs épaules. L'esprit porté vers leur mission. Ils descendent les marches qui mènent à l'entrée du Square Grimmaurd. Remus Lupin et Kingsley Shacklebolt les attendent sur le pas, l'air nerveux.

- Et bien, clame Harry, vous avez l'air bien plus angoissés que nous.

- Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour.

- C'est exactement le moment, Shacklebolt, répond-il sur le même ton.

Celui-ci passe d'un pied sur l'autre, n'aimant guère l'attitude de ce jeune garçon, pas plus que sa manière de s'adresser à lui. Remus quant à lui, étouffe un sourire jubilatoire. Kingsley Shacklebolt a beau être un excellent Auror, il n'est pas mauvais que sa façade soigneusement étudiée perde de sa belle assurance quelques fois.

- Allons-y, fait Hermione l'air bien plus sûre d'elle-même à présent.

- Soyez prudents, murmure Remus plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

La pleine lune est proche, lui donnant un aspect encore plus maladif. Ils les accompagnent sur le pas de la porte, fermant doucement la porte après leur sortie.

- Tu lui as parlé ? Demande Hermione.

Cette fois Harry ne lui demande pas de qui elle parle, il le sait très bien.

- Quand nous rentrerons.

- Et si nous ne rentrons pas ?

- Nous rentrerons…

* * *

Plongée dans ses papiers, Ginny Weasley tente d'oublier le fait qu'elle est à nouveau seule. Mais les larmes salées qui glissent sur ses joues déjà humides ne l'aide en rien. Elle déteste Harry Potter. Elle attendait des paroles, un au revoir, un adieu. Comme lorsque le héro part en guerre. Mais rien… Après tout il l'a quitté. Elle doit s'y faire. Elle abat violement son poing à terre, de rage, de frustration. Avant qu'une ligne minuscule vienne attirer son regard, de part sa proximité avec la goutte de sang qui s'est écrasée sur le papier, venant de sa main abimée. Enfin, elle tient quelque chose pour l'Ordre.

* * *

La peur sous sa forme la plus brute. Animale, primaire. Lentement, alors qu'elle essaie de calmer cette peur, de la faire taire, sa respiration se fait plus heurtée, ses mains deviennent moites. Dans ses oreilles, elle entend un bruit sourd, répétitif, elle cherche sa source avant de se rendre compte, qu'en fait c'est son cœur, qui martèle sa poitrine, refluant le sang contre sa tempe, déjà perlée de sueur. Harry effleure sa main de la sienne, essayant de lui apporter son soutien, mais déjà elle reprend sa respiration, secoue ses cheveux en arrière, lui prouvant qu'elle est prête. Serrés l'un contre l'autre sous la cape, ils attendent, anxieux, qu'une porte s'ouvre, afin de se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Voilà plus de trois mois que Kingsley et Remus filent certains Mangemorts et selon leurs sources il y a quelque chose à cette adresse, dans et entrepôt désaffecté. Ils ignorent quoi cependant et pour eux, la cape est un moyen inespéré de le savoir.

Avec un frémissement Hermione aperçoit la haute stature de Théodore Nott se diriger vers eux, et bien qu'elle soit à l'abri sous sa cape, elle ne peut s'empêcher de serrer sa baguette contre elle, à l'idée de le voir ainsi, avancer droit vers elle. La porte s'ouvre. Occasion. Harry la bloque avec son pied, et dans un geste synchrone qu'ils ont répété souvent, ils pénètrent dans la salle. Noire. Si noire, qu'il leur faut un moment pour s'habituer à cet éclairage. La pièce ne contient que des bougies, et des cageots entreposés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? fait Nott à leur droite.

- Une famille de Trois. Mère et deux enfants.

Hermione se tourne vers la source de la voix. Quatre hommes se tiennent droits face à leur interlocuteur. Parmis eux, la jeune fille reconnaît Phils Down le Serpentard qui travaillait avec Ron en Potion, Rozier, le Mangemort qui se trouvait ce soir là, au Département des Mystères. Et deux autres à la carrure imposante dont elle ignore les noms.

- J'ai appris que Potter était de retour, grince la voix de l'un d'eux.

Hermione attrape la main de son ami nerveusement.

- Oui, Malefoy nous l'a signalé, répond Nott.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballe, et elle n'ose un regard vers Harry, son regard perçant, la vrillant déjà suffisamment.

- Tu veux voir la Marchandise ? Fait Down avec un sourire radieux.

Nott acquiesce, avec un rire sardonique. Down adresse un signe de tête à Rozier, alors que celui-ci ramasse un tisonnier près d'une grande cheminée et entreprend d'ouvrir un cageot qui se trouve seul au centre de la pièce.

- Parfait ! Fait Nott les yeux pétillants.

Adressant un regard à Harry, Hermione avance ses côtés vers le cageot. A proximité elle ose un regard à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Alors ses entrailles se nouent, et une envie de vomir violente lui prend l'estomac. Une femme d'âge mure ainsi que ses deux enfants sont au fond du cageot, morts. Etouffés sans aucun doute par le manque d'air. Leur peau est d'un aspect bleutée, leurs yeux révulsés et une odeur de chair en putréfaction commence à s'élever dans la pièce. Elle recule sous le choc, croisant le regard d'Harry écarquillé avant de le voir disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité.

- Qu'est-ce que… Fait la Voix de Rozier.

Se rendant compte de son erreur elle tente de saisir sa baguette. Mais une main s'empare de ses cheveux la tirant violement vers l'arrière. Une autre lui arrache sa baguette des mains.

- Granger ? Fait Nott.

- La copine de Potter ? Répond Rozier l'air intéressé, qui la maintient toujours contre lui.

- Elle-même, sourit-il narquois, comment es-tu arrivée là ?

Il plante son regard sournois marron dans le sien. Cruauté et servitude y règnent.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre ? Grince-t-elle.

Une main violente vient s'abattre sur sa tempe. Lui arrachant un cri de douleur lorsque sa tête bascule, la main de Rozier toujours accrochée à sa chevelure. Lorsqu'elle se redresse c'est pour cracher à la figure du garçon dont la main se lève à nouveau.

- Arrêtes, l'interrompt Phils. Ramenons la. Nous allons pouvoir l'interroger.

Il sourit, carnassier, la toisant avec dégoût.

- Vous n'êtes que des êtres abjects ! Tuez-moi maintenant, je ne vous direz rien !

- Allons, allons… Tu seras sans doute beaucoup plus coopérative après, ajoute l'un des deux Mangemorts dont elle ignore l'identité, avant de lui caresser la mâchoire, un sourire sardonique plaqué sur les lèvres. Elle détourne sa tête violement, ses yeux bouillonnants de rage.

Harry assiste la scène, impuissant, avant de la voir incliner la tête. « Fuis » Articule-t-elle en sa direction sans prononcer un mot. Tentant de reprendre raison, il combat l'envie irréprécible de lui venir en aide, sachant pertinemment qu'ils se feraient tuer tous les deux. N'ayant pas la force de transplaner loin d'elle, il se fait spectateur de son enlèvement, ses dernières paroles résonnant incessamment dans sa tête comme une pulsation de douleur : « Et si nous ne rentrons pas ? ».

* * *

_Alors ?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Voilà le chapitre 12 !_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Elles sont parfaites._

_Suivant le conseil de ma chère Stellmaria je suis à la recherche d'une Bêta. Avis aux amatrices (ou amateurs s'il y en a ____)_

_RAS de plus alors : Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

**XII.**

**Le ****souvenir**** du ****bonheur**** n'est plus du ****bonheur**** ; le ****souvenir**** de la ****douleur**** est de la ****douleur**** encore****.**

_[George Gordon, Lord Byron]_

Ses mains portent une bûche dans la cheminée, la pièce est beaucoup trop froide, trop impersonnelle. Le pas de la porte passé un mal être palpable se repend en elle. _Son_ mal être. Elle a envie de fuir, de quitter cette pièce trop assombrie. Mais voilà, elle ne s'y résout pas. Son regard se pose sur _sa_ silhouette voutée. Il est assis là depuis trois jours. Il n'a pas bougé, la tête entre les jambes, un bras qui repose mollement contre le dossier de la chaise. Sa position est restée la même. Avec un soupir et le sentiment d'être complètement inutile, elle ramasse le plaid qui traîne sur le canapé décharné de la petite chambre qu'il occupe afin de le recouvrir. C'est avec des gestes nerveux et actifs qu'elle le lui passe autour des épaules. Ses doigts tremblent un peu, elle rajuste un pan qui a glissé. _Sa_ voix s'élève la faisant sursauter :

- Arrêtes ça, Ginny.

- Harry… Murmure-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter. Arrêtes avec ta pitié.

- Ma… ? Commence-t-elle abasourdie.

- Oui TA pitié. Tu es là depuis trois jours à tourner autour de moi, comme une abeille autour du miel. Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? Que je ne m'envole ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais rester ici. Bien sagement. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Il se relève, passant une main agitée sur sa barbe naissante.

- Parce que personne ici ne va sauver Hermione!

- Ne hurle pas, s'il te plaît… Répond-elle un peu inquiète de ce brusque élan d'humeur de sa part. Lui qui n'a pas bougé depuis trois jours.

- Que je ne hurle pas ? Ginny ! J'étais là ! Tu comprends ? J'étais là ! Je les ai vu l'emmener et je les ai vu lui parler. Tu es restée là Ginny. Tu ne connais pas les Mangemorts, je les ai vu. Et combattu. Il n'y a rien de pire. On leur a apprit à haïr les Nés-Moldus, ils sont conditionnés pour ça ! Et tu sais pourquoi Hermione a été attrapé ? Tu le sais ?

Elle ne répond pas. Elle sait.

- Parce que dans cette salle, dans cette horrible salle, il y a avait des cageots. Des cageots remplis de Nés Moldus et de Moldus. Morts. Torturés. Elle a fait un pas en arrière. Parce que le spectacle était insoutenable. Un pas. C'est tout ! Qu'est-ce un pas dans une vie ?

- Rien, lui répond-elle, la gorge nouée.

- Exactement. Rien. Mais là ce minuscule pas. Ce rien a fait qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans les griffes des Mangemorts. Des êtres conditionnés pour haïr tout ce qu'elle représente. Et les Aurors, les magnifiques, les précieux… Ne bougent pas le petit doigt pour la sauver !

- Ce n'est pas si facile.

- Ca l'est ! On retourne en masse dans ce hangar, on fait le maximum de prisonniers possible, on les interroge, on les torture s'il le faut mais on finira bien par trouver.

- Ce n'est pas notre façon de procéder…

- Ca doit le devenir !

Il avance d'un pas, pointant un index furieux vers la jeune fille.

- Nous avons des adversaires, bien plus puissants que nous en face ! Et Hermione est leur prisonnière. Je ferais tout aussi bien de m'échanger contre elle…. Ajoute-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- C'est idiot ils vous tueront tous les deux.

- Que faire alors ?!

- Attendre…

- Non ! Non ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus attendre. Ils vont la torturer, la violer peut-être. Qui sait dans quel état elle se trouve à présent… Elle est peut-être déjà…

Brutalement, Ginny attrape le visage du garçon entre ses mains le forçant à la regarder.

- Harry, ne dis pas ça… Elle est le moyen le plus sûre de t'attirer vers eux. Ils la garderont en vie sois, en sûr.

Il repousse ses mains, rageur.

- Je les tuerais Ginny, j'en tuerais le maximum avant d'y laisser ma vie. Et je te promets, que je m'occuperais personnellement de Malefoy !

- Drago Malefoy ? Demande la jeune fille surprise.

Mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse.

Pendant un instant le garçon fixe le sol, incapable de dire un mot de plus. Avant de glisser à nouveau un regard vers elle. Elle s'est figée, la bouche entrouverte, le regard porté vers un point derrière lui.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais de retour. J'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même.

Lentement, il se retourne vers la personne qui a prononcé ses paroles depuis le pas de la porte. Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Un coup puis deux. Déjà elle ne ressent plus la douleur. Deux mains puissantes la remettent sur ses pieds. Elle ouvre les yeux, Nott est face à elle. Le visage déformé par la fureur.

- Ecoute-moi Sale Sang de Bourbe, tu vas parler ou sinon…

La voix est erratique, la colère perce dans chacune de ses intonations.

- Tu…me tueras ? Répond-elle la voix hachée par la douleur.

Un coup de nouveau. Elle tombe, le fracas de ses os avec la dure rocaille résonnant sans peine au milieu du silence régnant de sa cellule. A genoux elle garde la tête baissée fixant les dalles sombres qui se tâchent de son sang, une main s'empare de ses cheveux, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

- Où est Potter, Sang de Bourbe, où est votre putain de QG ?

Sous le sang qui noie son visage pâle, les yeux brillants d'Hermione ressortent violement, irradiant presque tant la colère qu'ils dissimulent à l'air de vouloir exploser.

- Va te faire foutre, réprime-t-elle.

Il la repousse férocement, envoyant sa tête cogner contre le mur. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure. Refuse de crier. De gémir. Les doigts fins et noueux se serrent contre son cou.

- Okay, on change de question. Où est Zabbini ?

- Je ne sais pas… Murmure-t-elle faiblement.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Contre sa peau nue et fragile l'étau se resserre bloquant la respiration dans sa gorge. Nott tord sa bouche en rictus méprisant, au même instant le verrou de la porte cliquette légèrement pour s'ouvrir. La pression diminue. Le Mangemorts s'éloigne d'elle. Une carrure massive passe la porte, qu'Hermione ne peine pas à reconnaître. Goyle. Il n'a pas un regard pour cette forme ramassée contre le mur qu'elle représente, ses yeux noirs injectés de sang toisent Nott, avec une interrogation muette.

- Va me chercher Heyte. Il arrivera sans doute à lui délier la langue. Et ramène aussi Malefoy ainsi que MacNair.

La jeune fille tique à l'entente du nom. Mais sa faiblesse l'empêche d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées. Elle a juste envie de s'enfoncer. Plus loin. Dans l'abîme profond.

- Ce n'est qu'un repos factice, Sang de Bourbe.

Depuis combien de temps la cuisine-t-il ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Elle a perdu toute notion du temps. Ses forces s'amenuisent à mesure que le temps coule avec une irrégularité indécente. Ses vêtements noirs partent en lambeaux, et elle peut à peine voir sa peau sous le sang séché qui la recouvre. Goyle est partit. Nott croise les bras, poignardant son corps d'un regard dégouté. Elle pense à Harry. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Au milieu de cette pièce qui puait la mort. Sa mort à elle. Des pas s'annoncent dans le couloir, les pas de ses bourreaux. Elle frissonne.

- Tu as peur ? Lui susurre Nott à l'oreille.

Elle visse sur lui un regard défiant. Et crache sur son visage trop présomptueux. Un coup violent lui est porté à la tête pour toute réponse, rouvrant la plaie à peine fermée de sa lèvre. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, elle redresse la tête, alors que le Mangemort qui est face à elle, s'essuie rageusement le visage. Goyle et MacNair franchissent le seuil, d'un air nonchalant, comme si tout ceci n'était que banalité. Vient ensuite, un Mangemort frêle, brun aux yeux délavés et à l'aspect nerveux.

- Heyte, quel plaisir de te voir ! J'ai là ne prisonnière réticente. S'exclame Nott d'une voix faussement enjouée, qui donne à la jeune fille l'envie irréprécible de vomir.

Le dénommé Heyte retient un grognement, avant de franchir le seuil. Malefoy entre à son tour, elle sent son cœur s'emballer à sa simple vue et se met instinctivement à se haïr pour cette faiblesse. Son visage n'exprime qu'impassibilité alors qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui. Il n'a pas baissé les yeux. Il ne l'a même pas regardé. Sait-il qu'elle est là ? L'a-t-on informé avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la pièce ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on…a ?

Sa voix mesurée et posée se fane lorsque ses yeux glissent sur elle. Sa mâchoire se contracte mais le masque froid qu'il arbore ne quitte pas son visage.

- Tu la reconnais ? Ricane Nott avec son ton mielleux à souhait.

Le regard de Malefoy n'est plus qu'un océan gris métallique de haine froide. Il toise le Mangemort comme prêt à lui bondir dessus.

- Elle est un peu amochée mais elle ne veut rien dire. J'ai amené Heyte pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Drago coule un regard vers elle.

- Je m'en charge.

Nott sursaute. La voix est tellement menaçante que chaque Mangemort présent trésaille. Sauf Heyte.

- Mais Dray…

Son regard vient mordre le sien instantanément. Il s'approche d'un pas, collant presque son nez contre le sien.

- J'ai dit je m'en charge.

Nott recule d'un pas à son tour.

- C'est ma prisonnière… Bégaye-t-il peu sûr de lui.

- Je te conseille de ne pas t'aventurer sur ce terrain, Nott. Ça glisse…

Ce dernier adresse un signe de tête aux Mangemorts présents avant de franchir la porte. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le Mangemort sûr de lui qu'il était quelques minutes plus tôt. MacNair ferme la marche. Il se tourne cependant vers le jeune homme qui se tient droit dans la pièce, poings serrés.

- Dray, fais gaffe, j'ai l'impression que TU te dirige sur un terrain glissant.

Ce dernier ne scille pas.

- Cette fille m'a mené la vie dure des années durant. C'est à moi de l'interroger.

- Sang de Bourbe.

- Quoi ? Demande Drago en arquant ses sourcils.

- Sang de Bourbe pas fille.

- Ouai.

MacNair plisse un instant les yeux et l'observe, scrutateur.

- Je t'ai vu grandir Dray. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je t'apprécie mais tu es dans mon cercles de proches. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas te mettre en garde.

- Bien que j'ignore de quoi tu parles. Walden, cette attention me va droit au cœur

Ironique. Ce dernier hoche la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Drago se tourne vers la jeune fille qui gît au sol, paupières closes. Il s'avance près d'elle et glisse une main derrière sa nuque pour la relever.

- Granger, murmure-t-il. Ouvre les yeux. Granger.

Ses paupières battent faiblement, derrière le brouillard elle distingue à peine son visage. Un mot cependant s'échappe de sa bouche pâteuse.

- Drago…

Sans en attendre davantage il glisse son autre bras sous ses genoux la soulevant de Terre avant de sortir de la cellule lugubre. Priant pour la première fois de sa vie afin qu'ils ne rencontrent personne.

* * *

Un instant Harry hésite entre l'envie vorace de se ruer sur son ami pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure et celle le prendre dans ses bras tant il lui a manqué. Il reste figé. La mâchoire décrochée, les bras ballants. La voix de Ginny le ramène lentement à la raison.

- Ron ?!

Elle interroge. Elle reproche. Elle est soulagée. Et furieuse. Extrêmement furieuse.

Il hésite sur le pas de la porte, ses mains fragiles tripotent nerveusement le col de sa chemise. Il a bonne mine. Trop bonne mine. Elle approche furibonde. Dans ses iris danse une flamme dangereuse. Un poing se serre. Et vient cogner l'épaule de son frère. Il ne réagit pas, déplaçant son corps mollement sous l'assaut. Un deuxième coup lui est porté. Plus fort que le précédent, puis un second, un troisième, un quatrième. Toujours plus rapide. Elle vient marteler son torse de petits coups piqués et nerveux. Brutalement, il s'empare de ses épaules vissant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ginny.

Elle pleure. Nerveusement. Il enroule ses bras autour de son corps, et la laisse pleurer doucement contre lui. Son regard franchit les épaules de sa sœur pour venir s'ancrer dans celui de son ami. Il n'a pas quitté sa place initiale. Il le scrute, le visage impassible. Il ferme ses paupières, avant de contracter la mâchoire dont les os roulent mécaniquement sous la peau. Ginny a senti son frère se tendre, elle s'écarte, préférant le laisser seul avec Harry.

- Alors elle t'a finalement retrouvé ? Fait le jeune rouquin d'un air évasif.

- Oui elle m'a retrouvé, répond Harry

Ses mains se posent sur le dossier d'une chaise à proximité. Il inspire un grand coup. Par le nez. Il va avoir besoin de courage.

- Où étais-tu, Ron ?

- Je n'étais pas loin, argue-t-il avec un sourire.

Un sourcil levé Harry le toise, l'air presque arrogant.

- Au Terrier. Je suis resté un peu avec mes parents.

- Ils n'ont rien dit.

- Je le leur avais demandé.

- Bien entendu.

Le visage d'Harry se fend d'un sourire sardonique.

- Où est Hermione ?

Qui se fane aussitôt.

- Tes parents ne t'en ont pas informé ? Crache-t-il, amer.

Ron se fige, l'attitude agressive de son ami y est pour beaucoup. Il n'a jamais lu ça dans son visage. Tant de haine, tant de souffrance.

- Où est-elle Harry ?

Il baisse les yeux. Ses mains se serrent contre le bois doux de la chaise. Ses jointures blanchissent.

- Les Mangemorts l'ont emmené.

Le teint habituellement rougeâtre de Ron prend alors un aspect plus pâle que jamais.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, Ron.

- Tu me balances ça : Les Mangemorts l'ont emmené. Et tu es là tranquillement dans cette chambre !

- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Que c'est par gaité de cœur que je reste là à tourner en rond ? Ils ne me laissent pas sortir Ron ! Ils ont peur que je foire tout !

- Allons-y !

- Quoi ?

- Partons, toi, moi et les quelques autres qui voudront se joindre à nous.

- Ils ne nous laisseront pas décamper, tu ne comprends pas ? Ils savent que je suis prêt à tout pour sortir de cette fichue baraque ! Ils surveillent tout !

- Nous trouverons un moyen Harry. Il le faut.

* * *

Les couloirs sombres sont le reflet exact des méandres de son esprit. Ses pas se font légers presque aériens. Il sait qu'il est fou. Que s'il on le trouve il va se faire planter. Il ose un regard vers le corps mutilé de la jeune fille dont le poing serré est accroché à sa veste. Mais ça en vaut la peine.

- T'es siphonné Dray ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Merde.

Il fait volte face se retrouve face à un garçon menu, aux yeux sombres. Sa carrure le fait légèrement penser à un rat. Flint. Marcus. Son ancien capitaine.

- Je transfère la prisonnière de Nott.

- Où ?

- Comment où ?

- Où la transfères-tu ?

- Secret Défense.

- Secret Défense tu te fiche de moi, Dray ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette prisonnière dans tes bras qui s'accroche à toi comme un noyé à sa bouée ?

Il ne répond pas. Se contentant de pincer les lèvres.

- Donne la moi, reprend Flint en s'approchant d'Hermione et tentant de la dégager des bras de Drago.

La prise se fait plus serrée.

- Donne la moi, Dray, je la ramène dans sa cellule. Je ne dirais rien.

Il enroule ses mains autour du corps de la jeune fille mais le garçon qui la tient refuse de la laisser.

- Lâche la, Flint.

Lentement l'ancien capitaine de Quiditch s'éloigne des deux silhouettes entrelacées. Avec des gestes précautionneux, il se tourne. Porte sa main à sa baguette, avant de que Drago n'est eu le temps de dégainer.

- _Stupéfix !_

Le corps de Marcus Flint s'écroule avec fracas alors que Drago se tourne vers Hermione, dont la main est serrée contre sa baguette.

- Je… Murmure-t-elle.

Ses yeux se ferment alors que ses forces l'abandonnent doucement. Sans plus attendre il reprend sa baguette des mains menues de la jeune fille avant de la pointer vers le corps étendu à ses pieds.

- _Oubliettes !_

Il va avoir des problèmes.

* * *

Le réseau souterrain. Une idée de génie. Une idée de Ron. Ils avancent, doigts serrés sur leur baguette. Quatre, ils sont à peine quatre. C'est une mission suicidaire. Harry ouvre la marche aux côtés de Ron, qui le seconde comme toujours. Ginny suit, ils refusent de la laisser à l'arrière ou à n'importe quelle extrémité, il laisse ce privilège à Anton pour qui l'idée est grotesque. Comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

- Les Serpentards étaient dans les cachots à Poudlard. Leurs couloirs étaient l'exact reflet de ses égouts, répond Harry. C'est presque logique après tout.

- Et si ça ne l'était pas justement ? Réplique Anton. Si au contraire ça pouvait être bien trop évident ?

- Ca ne l'est pas forcément, répond Ginny, qui penserait à chercher sous terre ? Mais si cela peut vous aider. J'ai trié des archives pour le compte de l'Ordre durant l'absence d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et j'ai découvert que les égouts n'étaient pas seulement le refuge des rats… On a découvert des traces de soufre sur les parois du métro londonien. Et de nombreux câbles ont été retrouvés sectionné. Bien entendu pour les Moldus, c'est resté inexpliqué mais le département des créatures magiques pensent à…

- Des dragons ? Complète Ron, sous terre ? C'est impossible !

- Pas si impossible que cela, rappelles toi ce que nous a raconté un jour Charlie lors d'un retour de Roumanie… Les dragons sont des animaux extrêmement adaptables et rustiques, ils ont réussis à survivre à l'ère préhistorique et à l'ère glaciaire. Ils ont aussi survécus à la menace humaine, pour des animaux de cette taille cela souligne qu'ils sont extraordinairement rusés. J'en ai informé l'Ordre, il me semblait que c'était important de savoir qu'ils étaient sans doute dans le camp de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais s'ils sont dans les égouts…

- Cela nous donne une nouvelle preuve sur l'implantation du QG de… Vous savez ! Conclue Harry en hochant la tête. Soyez prudents. Ne quittez pas votre baguette et si vous entendez le moindre bruit éteignez-la de suite…

* * *

Elle ouvre les yeux aveuglée par la lumière du petit matin. Elle se redresse lentement, tous ses muscles ankylosés la faisant souffrir atrocement. En premier lieu, elle préfère prendre conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouve, le trop grand confort étant presque douloureux parce qu'irréel. Autour d'elle une immense chambre, le lit où elle se trouve dépassant lui-même les normes, d'un blanc éclatant des rideaux au dessus de lit en passant par la table en marbre blanc au centre de la pièce. Elle se frotte les yeux. Un instant elle pense être morte mais le lancement qu'elle ressent au niveau de sa jambe gauche la dissuade rapidement. Dépliant les draps elle constate les nombreuses ecchymoses qui recouvrent son corps affaibli. Un coup retentit à la porte la tirant de sa contemplation, son cœur fait un bond. Elle n'ose répondre, elle ignore même où elle se trouve.

- Granger, c'est moi. Je peux entrer ?

Elle soupire de soulagement mais son cœur ne peut reprendre un rythme normal après avoir entendu cette voix là.

- Oui, répond-elle assez fort, elle l'espère, pour qu'il entende.

D'une démarche toujours aussi assurée malgré les circonstances il franchit le seuil pour venir prendre place directement à ses côtés. Sa main s'empare de la sienne, et elle est bien trop étourdie pour la retirer.

- Tu vas bien ? Demande-t-il

- Aussi bien que possible, répond-elle durement en reprenant ses esprits ainsi que sa main.

Il fronce les sourcils. L'orage n'est pas loin.

- Quoi ?

La jeune fille se sent bouillir. Comment peut-il garder ce calme. Comment peut-il… ? Elle le gifle avec tant de violence que sa tête se balance sur le côté.

- Tu leur as dit ! Pour Harry ! Espèce de…

- De Mangemort ? Cingle-t-il en redressant la tête, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat féroce.

Elle pince les lèvres retenant se colère.

- J'aimerais te tuer. Crache-t-elle.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répond-il avec un regard étrange, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort en te sortant des cachots.

Elle redresse la tête, pour le regarder dans les yeux, l'orage est loin à présent, il règne un calme tranquille d'après tempête, reposant.

- Où sommes-nous ? Répond-elle la gorge nouée.

- Chez moi. Au Manoir.

Elle glisse un regard vers lui, interrogateur.

- Nous sommes en sécurité pour l'instant.

Lentement elle attrape la main qu'elle a lâché quelque seconde auparavant.

- Tu n'es qu'une gamine, Granger.

Elle fronce les sourcils avant de retirer sa main qu'il retient, un sourire carnassier se formant sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il approche des siennes et s'en empare avec avidité. Elle répond au baiser, désespérément. De façon brutale leurs corps se retrouvent enchevêtrés dans les draps en soie, elle passe la main dans ses cheveux et s'y agrippe fermement, il glisse la sienne contre sa cuisse. Elle a mal, elle est bien, elle se sent vivante, elle va mourir. Les lèvres s'entrechoquent, les dents se cognent. Les cœurs battent à l'unisson. Un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires s'empare d'eux, mais le plus puissant de tous, les empêche de s'arrêter. La passion les emprisonne, les exalte, les éloignent du monde auquel ils sont rattachés.

- Drago !

Ils se séparent rapidement, alertes. Les coups redoublent contre la porte verrouillée de la chambre. Hermione a reconnu la voix de son ancien Professeur de Potion. Elle se tasse contre le mur, le regard affolé.

- Drago, je sais que tu es là avec _elle_ ! Ouvre cette porte ou je te jure de tout faire sauter !

La main de la jeune fille se porte contre sa bouche que les baisers de Drago a fait saigner de nouveau. Il se tient droit, le regard dur, hésitant. Il approche d'elle, embrasse son front et déboutonne sa chemise afin de la lui passer sur les épaules, elle est preque nue. Le regard brillant, elle le laisse faire. C'est bientôt la fin_…_

* * *

_Mmmmm?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ouf! Enfin j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre 13. On dit que ça porte malheur... J'espère que vous n'abandonnerez pas ma fic, pour honorer ce nombre ;)_

_Je suis navrée je me met de plus en plus de temps à poster. Mais comme je vous ai dit je suis sur mon Roman en même temps. En plus pour la sortie de Wolverine au ciné je me suis aussi lancé dans une Logan/Rogue(Malicia). Puis avec mon boulot qui me demande de plus en plus de temps.. Je ne vous dit pas, ça commence à faire beaucoup!_

_Mais me voilà malgré tout. _

_Merci de me suivre encore et toujours. Merci de vos adorables reviews, elles me touchent énormément_

_J'ai un peu cafouillé au chapitre précédent. Si je ne vous ai pas répondu ou si je l'ai fait deux fois: Mille excuses!!!  
_

**XIII.**

Il a le visage fermé, les poings crispés et son regard est focalisé sur la porte d'entrée. Sa main est posée sur les hanches de la jeune fille, la protégeant derrière son dos, les doigts fermement enroulés autour de sa baguette magique. Elle sent un tremblement dans sa poitrine. Elle a peur, et pas uniquement pour elle. Les coups redoublent encore et encore. Elle ferme les yeux, serre les dents. Tout est perceptible, chaque sensation. La main de Drago contre elle qui la picote, faisant trembler sa peau. L'odeur de sa chemise fraîchement lavée, du café imprégnant encore son haleine chaude. La sensation du carrelage gelé sur ses pieds nus. De celle, ô combien contradictoire, de la chaleur du jeune homme près d'elle. Un coup d'épaule contre la porte fait trembler celle-ci.

- Drago ! Crie son ancien Professeur une fois de plus.

Mais Drago ne bouge pas.

- Bombarda Maxima ! Entend-elle rugir, mais déjà ses oreilles bourdonnent. Elle ne perçoit plus rien jusqu'à ce que des cris la sorte de cette transe opaque.

- Baisse ta baguette espèce de crétin, crache Rogue.

Et Hermione comprend d'autant plus Harry qui l'a toujours détesté. Les mêmes cheveux gras descendent en cascade sur ses épaules osseuses. Ses doigts noueux sont crispés sur sa baguette qu'il pointe sous le menton du garçon, qui, dans une position identique garde Hermione derrière lui.

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas baissé la tienne, lâche le jeune homme d'une voix froide.

- Quand vas-tu cesser de jouer à l'enfant gâté ? Je pourrais te tuer d'un mouvement.

La mâchoire de Drago se contracte.

- Essaie.

- Tu oublies que je t'ai tout appris ? Ricane Rogue

- Tu oublies que je t'ai largement dépassé ces derniers temps ?

Le visage teinté d'ironie de Rogue se ferme soudain. Ses yeux noirs d'encre se font plus menaçants.

- Nous sommes dans une impasse, Drago. Vas-tu consentir à baisser ta baguette, que l'on discute ?

- Discuter n'a jamais été ton fort.

- Baisse ta baguette ! Crache-t-il

Il secoue la tête, dents serrées.

- Je ne te fais pas plus confiance que toi, continue Rogue.

- Moi, je me défends.

- Tu TE défends ? Ou tu LA défends ? Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais rien.

- C'est Pareil Severus. Si tu veux que je t'écoute baisse cette putain de baguette !

Contre toute attente le Professeur consent à écouter Drago. Avec lenteur son bras s'abaisse, il tourne le dos aux jeunes gens avant de s'affaler dans un gros fauteuil, leur faisant signe de s'asseoir en face. Les muscles de Drago se décontractent, alors qu'il s'exécute. Hermione ne bouge pas.

- Miss Granger, énonce Rogue d'un ton méprisant en esquissant un geste vers un fauteuil.

- Je préfère rester debout, répond-elle tout aussi froide.

- A votre guise.

Puis se tournant de nouveau vers Drago :

- J'ai réussi à faire croire que tu avais agi sous le sortilège de L'Imperium. Le message est très bien passé, sauf pour deux trois tels que Nott et Goyle qui affirment que tu agissais de ton propre chef. Ils ne vont pas tarder à faire une descente. Il va falloir mettre les voiles.

Drago n'a pas cillé mais son silence traduit son étonnement.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Quoi ?

- M'avoir défendu ? J'ai trahi.

- Ça, ce n'est pas ton problème.

- Evidemment que si, cela me concerne !

- Ca ne te suffit pas, ce que j'ai fait ? Il te faut en plus des explications ? On n'a pas le temps pour ça, gamin. Je dois d'abord envoyer un message à ta mère pour lui dire que tu vas bien.

Il encense un geste pour se lever mais la voix glaciale de Drago le stoppe dans son élan.

- C'est de cela qu'il s'agit ? De ma mère ?

Rogue se tourne vers son ancien élève alors que celui-ci s'est levé pour lui faire face.

- Cesses tes insinuations, petit prétentieux. Je ne souhaite pas te faire de mal.

Drago affiche un rictus mais ne continue pas.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Murmure-t-il

- Elle est en sureté.

Mais déjà Hermione n'entend plus la conversation. Rogue a esquissé un geste de la main, faisant apparaître son Patronus, une biche argentée, renvoyant à la jeune fille des bribes de conversations qu'elle a eu avec Harry.

_- Un jour je t'ai dit que j'avais la sensation que quelqu'un me suivait tu te souviens ?_

_Elle avait acquiescé._

_- La nuit où j'avais perdu pied au fond du lac, j'en suis sorti indemne sans explication. Et puis j'ai vu une biche argentée. Au début j'ai bien cru que mon imagination me jouait des tours, comme lors de notre Troisième année, avec mon Patronus. Mais non, il y avait une biche. Comme le Patronus de ma mère. _

_- Tu penses que c'était elle ou… Son apparition ?_

_- Je l'ignore…_

_Il s'était passé une main dans les cheveux, nerveusement._

_- Je deviens sûrement fou…_

- C'était vous ! Hurle-t-elle, accusatrice, pointant un doigt furieux sur son ancien Professeur faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

- Qu'avez-vous Granger ? Grince-t-il

- C'était vous ? C'était vous qui suivez Harry ?

Il la toise un instant, surpris.

- Comment diable…

- Pourquoi ! Crie-t-elle, ne sachant que penser.

- Granger, murmure Drago d'une voix douce, perdu au milieu de la conversation.

- Pourquoi l'avoir secouru ? Harry pensait qu'il s'agissait de sa mère… Elle avait elle aussi une biche comme…

Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'elle relie ses paroles aux actes de son ancien Professeur. Ils étaient amis… Avant James, avant Serpentard et Gryffondor. Harry le lui avait dit, il l'avait vu dans un souvenir de Rogue lorsqu'il lui enseignait l'Occlumentie.

- Impossible… Murmure-t-elle tout bas.

Les poings du sorcier se serrent, alors les yeux de Drago pivotent de l'un à l'autre cherchant à saisir le sujet de leur conversation.

- Vous… Vous l'aimiez ?

- Fermez là Granger ! Crache-t-il, hors de lui.

- Vous l'aimiez ! Mais c'était une Née Moldue alors vous l'avez ignorez, vous lui avez tourné le dos, vous…

- Fermez-là ! Rugit-il en l'agrippant par les épaules pour cogner sa tempe de sa main osseuse.

En deux pas Drago est sa hauteur, envoyant son poing dans le nez de Rogue.

* * *

- Où sommes-nous ? Couine Ginny d'une voix fluette.

- Loin. Crache Anton, acerbe. Nous nous éloignons à chaque pas

- Fermez-là ! Crache Harry.

Le noir total. Stressant, arrogant, les privant d'un sens ô combien important.

- Regardez ! Lance Ron, il y a une lumière là bas !

- Soyez prudents, murmure Harry pour la cinquantième fois.

Avec précaution, ils avancent vers la source de clarté, mains fermement enroulées sur les baguettes. Harry est le premier, il ignore les gouttes de sueur qui perlent grossièrement sur son front. Vaillamment il guide ses amis, la peur au ventre. Lorsqu'il se trouve non loin de la voute qui abrite la lumière, il approche, seul. Ses mains glissent contre la paroi humide, il rase les murs. Sa tête s'incline pour observer l'intérieur du tunnel. Alors, il les voit les écailles cuirassées, indestructibles, les griffes acérées, les yeux jaunes vifs qui le toise avec animosité.

- Courrez !!!

* * *

- Ne dites rien à Potter

Hermione lui jette une œillade noire, alors qu'elle tient une poche de glace contre sa tempe endolorie. Malefoy s'est absenté, pour en chercher une seconde, le nez de Rogue ne voulant pas cesser de saigner.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous dois ? Harry est mon meilleur ami, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui cacherais cela.

- Il est essentiel que Potter ne sache pas, pour son salut, et ce qui découlera jusqu'à son affrontement avec le Mage Noir.

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous voulez le protéger contre votre propre camp ? Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais avaler ça ? Vous avez tué Dumbledore. Si j'avais ma baguette…

- J'ai tué Dumbledore, annonce-t-il platement, parce qu'il me l'avait demandé.

Elle hausse des sourcils.

- Il était mourant, pour que le spectacle soit parfait aux yeux des Mangemorts et du Mage Noir, il m'avait demandé de l'assassiner.

Il esquisse une grimace.

- Votre numéro est très réussi, félicitation. J'y croirais presque.

- Vous êtes aussi têtue que cet imbécile de Malefoy !

Un instant, le silence s'installe, les deux sorciers se toisent, l'air mauvais.

- Dumbledore allait mourir, il le savait. Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, dites moi pourquoi Poudlard est si imprenable, si Dumbledore ignorait tout de sa mort imminente ?

- Il avait prit des précautions.

- Ce vieux fou se croyait indestructible, il ne pensait pas mourir si tôt. Mais lorsqu'il s'est rendu à l'évidence, il a manigancé ce plan machiavélique. Votre cher Directeur avait un esprit tordu.

Hermione se tait alors qu'une conversation lui revient en mémoire « A croire qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir » avait ricané Dean.

- Vous avez lu le livre de Skeeter ?

La jeune fille lui envoie une œillade sévère.

- On ne distinguera jamais le vrai du faux je le crains. Mais je pense qu'il y a toute même une part de vérité. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, furieuse. Jamais elle n'avouera être d'accord avec ses propos.

- Vous avez protégé Harry à cause de sa mère ? Répond-elle à la place.

- Granger, fermez la, fait-il en pinçant les lèvres.

- Tant que je ne comprendrais pas pourquoi, je ne pourrais pas vous croire.

Le sorcier passe une main sur son menton qu'une barbe naissante recouvre déjà. Il a l'air agité. Nerveux.

- Lily et moi, on s'est connu jeunes. On était… amis. Elle était impulsive, flamboyante. Elle prenait souvent ma défense contre ce satané Potter.

Le visage un instant illuminé de l'Ancien Professeur s'assombrit soudain.

- Mais son rang et le mien nous ont éloigné.

Hermione ouvre la bouche. Puis la referme. Elle est surprise par l'intensité de l'émotion empreinte dans la voix du sorcier.

- Toujours cette histoire de Sang, crache-t-elle.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- La folie Humaine n'est pas compréhensible.

Il soupire.

- Je vous ai expliqué. Ne dites rien à Potter.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Vous devenez raisonnable Miss Granger… Espérons que ce crétin de Potter réussira.

- Harry n'est pas James, claque-t-elle glaciale.

La porte s'ouvre sur Drago qui arrive les mains chargées d'un paquet qu'il tend à Rogue, il lance :

- Le temps que j'arrive elle était déjà fondue.

- Ouai, grogne ce dernier en l'apposant tout de même sur son nez douloureux. Il va falloir y aller, ils seront bientôt là.

Puis jetant un regard froid à la jeune fille, il ajoute :

- Miss Granger devrait peut-être mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus chaud.

Elle rougit violement resserrant la chemise de Drago contre elle.

- J'aurais pu le faire si vous n'aviez pas tout fait sauter !

- Ca j'en doute, grince-t-il en laçant un regard éloquent à Drago.

Celui-ci garde un visage impassible et froid. Elle aimerait tant pouvoir faire pareil, elle voudrait être comme lui, ne pas laisser ses émotions transparaître.

Au moins elle n'a pas pleuré depuis Dean. Dean… son cœur se serre.

- Change-toi Granger, murmure une voix douce à son oreille qui la sort de sa torpeur, tes affaires sont dans la Salle de Bain.

La jeune fille hoche la tête, avant de se diriger vers la petite pièce adjacente.

La morsure de l'eau chaude contre sa peau nue lui procure une sensation magique, elle avait oublié à quel point une douche pouvait être salutaire.

Alors qu'elle enfouie sa tête dans la serviette chaude des bribes de voix lui parviennent de la pièce voisine. Lentement elle allume l'eau pour couvrir son espionnage et colle son oreille contre la porte.

- Pourquoi Drago ? Lance la voix de l'Ancien Professeur de Potions d'une tonalité douce, qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas.

Un silence lui répond.

- Tu veux infiltrer l'Ordre ? Tu agis sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Elle frissonne sentant son cœur s'emballer.

- Ou c'est juste parce que tu prends ton pied comme jamais ?

Des bruits étouffés. Un froissement de vêtement. Deux pas. Un grognement.

- N'avance plus.

Et elle devine que Rogue l'en dissuade à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes ? Reprend-il d'une voix acerbe. Tu en es incapable.

Silence de nouveau.

- Tu vas finir par te perdre Drago…

La voix douce est revenue, protectrice.

- Je prends le risque, répond-il enfin installant un nouveau silence pesant.

Le cœur battant Hermione décolle son oreille brûlante de la porte, ses gestes se font nerveux, fébriles alors qu'elle enfile ses vêtements. Il l'aime... Drago Malefoy. Cette jubilation intérieure qui s'empare d'elle, elle ne la connaît pas, elle la craint. La redoute. Se perdre a dit Rogue. Se perdre…

Elle pénètre dans la chambre, les joues rougies, les yeux fixés sur Malefoy, dont le regard bleu acier la transperce de toutes parts. Elle baisse les yeux.

- Bien, nous allons passer par le réseau souterrain, annonce Rogue

Drago se fige

- Je te demande pardon ?

Il secoue la tête vivement.

- C'est se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- Justement, la meilleure planque qu'il te reste c'est encore le dernier endroit où tu devrais être. Aies confiance, je connais bien ce réseau.

- Confiance ? Grince ce dernier, lui emboîtant néanmoins le pas.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps courent-ils ? Harry en a perdu le compte. Le dragon est loin à présent. Son souffle devient vraiment irrégulier et derrière lui, il sent Ginny ralentir. Il a envie de s'emparer de sa main, de la serrer contre lui et de l'emmener loin. Loin de ce souterrain sinistre et dangereux. Pourquoi diable a-t-il accepté qu'elle les accompagne ?

Soudain, un bruit lui parvient. Il s'arrête, faisant signe aux autres de se taire. Des pas approchent. Sa baguette levée il se prépare à l'affrontement.

* * *

Drago a glissé sa main dans la sienne, provocant une chaleur inhabituelle dans le corps de la jeune fille, qui prend naissance dans son creux. Elle oublierait presque qu'elle se trouve sur les routes ennemies. Soudain les deux hommes se figent. Un frisson lui parcoure l'échine. Elle toise leurs visages anxieux. Les baguettes se lèvent. Elle se recroqueville derrière Drago, elle se sent si vulnérable sans la sienne. Quatre silhouettes se profilent. Ils sont en sous effectifs. Son cœur martèle douloureusement sa poitrine. Les ombres s'avancent, menaçantes, dans une position identique à la leur. Mais les démarches sont familières. Beaucoup trop.

- Harry, Ron ! Dit la jeune fille d'une voix éteinte mais suffisamment forte pour que les silhouettes se figent. Avant de se rapprocher encore, les révélant à la jeune fille.

- Ron… Pleure-t-elle de soulagement. Harry…

- Hermione… Soufflent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Ron s'approche, s'empare de sa main les yeux brillants

- Nous étions si inquiets !

Lentement il la tire vers lui mais la main de Drago n'a pas bougé, elle la retient fermement. Tout se passe alors très vite, les deux Gryffondors prennent conscience de l'escorte inhabituelle de leur amie. Harry bondit sur Rogue baguette oubliée, le prenant par surprise. Ron a dégainé la sienne, la pointant sur Malefoy, le visage haineux. Ginny et Anton ont dressés leurs baguettes devant eux, ne sachant comment réagir.

- Assassin ! Lâche ! Hurle Harry martelant de ses poings le visage de son Ancien Professeur.

- Harry ! Hurle Hermione en une plainte déchirante qui fige la scène.

Il a relevé la tête et fixe son amie.

- Ils m'ont aidé, je t'en prie ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Il fronce les sourcils. Elle tend sa main vers lui.

- Je t'en prie fais-moi confiance, je ne peux rien te dire. Mais aie confiance…

Il hésite mais s'empare néanmoins de cette main qui l'aide à se relever. Elle se love contre lui, profitant de son contact rassurant, lui garde un visage dur adressé à Rogue. Ce dernier se relève essuyant sa lèvre sanguinolente d'un geste rageur.

- Vous avez de la chance, Potter… Crache-t-il.

Harry avance d'un pas, mais la jeune fille le retient contre elle avant de se tourner vers Ron :

- Baisse cette baguette Ron.

Il ne bouge pas.

- S'il te plaît…

- Pourquoi j'épargnerais cette fouine ?

La main de la jeune fille se pose sur son bras.

- Ron s'il te plaît, il a mis sa vie en danger pour me sortir des cachots.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Drago ne bouge pas, il toise le jeune rouquin avec une animosité palpable.

Rogue ricane. Aussitôt le bras de Ron pivote vers lui.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Weasley, cessez de jouer les héros et abaissez cette baguette.

Ron ne bouge pas. Il pourrait bien en mettre un des deux au tapis. Cela lui ferait un tel bien.

- Ron… Murmure-t-elle encore.

- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur Malefoy.

- Ron laisse le. Rentrons.

Entendant la voix de Ginny, celui-ci s'exécute comme un automate. Il attrape le bras d'Hermione avant de la tirer vers lui faisant demi-tour. Il pousse Ginny devant lui avec un signe de tête

- Rentrons.

Mais Hermione s'arrête, tournant son visage vers Drago.

- Tu es en sécurité maintenant… Murmure-t-il avec un sourire amer.

- Viens…

Il secoue la tête.

- Drago, tu seras en sécurité, le temps qu'ils déduisent que tu as bien agi sous l'Impérium, lui répond son Ancien Professeur.

- Non. Répond celui-ci.

Hermione ose un pas vers lui.

- Rogue a raison. Malefoy tu viens.

Tous les visages se tournent vers Harry, affichant le même air incrédule. Sa voix a claqué, autoritaire.

- Potter, si tu crois…

- Ferme ta grande gueule Malefoy, j'ai dis tu viens. On se met en route.

- Harry t'es dingue ! Crache Ron frappé d'horreur par l'attitude de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Mais celui-ci ne répond pas.

- Bien, lance Anton acerbe. Allons donc montrer à ce Mangemort notre QG, qu'il rentre tranquillement chez lui nous dénoncer à ses copains !

- Malefoy, je vais te lancer un sortilège, ne te défend pas, répond Harry sans prendre compte des protestations de ses amis.

- Tu me prends pour un con, Potter ?

Hermione se rapproche encore de lui et appose une main encourageante sur son avant bras. Il serre les mâchoires, visiblement mécontent avant de faire signe à Harry et de fermer les yeux.

_- Assurdatio. Invisio._ Murmure-t-il

Il se tourne vers ses trois amis, qui le dévisagent l'air mécontent.

- On se met en route.

Puis se tournant vers Rogue, il lance, ironique :

- Ne vous perdez pas.

Celui-ci ne répond pas, se contentant de leur tourner le dos et de poursuivre son chemin non sans lancer une accolade à Malefoy, qui désormais sourd et aveugle se raccroche à Hermione comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Harry ouvre la marche, laissant Ginny et Hermione lui emboîter le pas. Cette dernière a glissé sa main contre les reins de Drago qui la suit docilement, le visage contracté, affichant clairement le sentiment qu'il ressent de se trouver là.

- On dirait que tu es Hors-jeu Weasley, ricane Anton dans l'oreille de Ron, alors qu'ils ferment la marche.

- Ferme-la. Grogne celui-ci.

Mais ses yeux glissent involontairement sur les deux jeunes gens qui marchent, enlacés, comme un seul homme et son cœur éclate en mille morceaux. Parce que même s'il ne veut pas le reconnaître, il est persuadé qu'Anton a raison. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du revenir.

* * *

_Alors? :$_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bon sang! Que de longueur! Tout ce temps où je vous ai fait patienter... Mille pardon! J'ai eu une semaine... Que dis-je un mois plus que charger. Comme certaines le savent je travaille dans le milieu vétérinaire et parfois nos bêtes à poil sont exigeantes. Et puis comment dire j'ai été soudain atteinte de la phobie de la feuille blanche... L'inspiration me manquait terriblement!_

_Cela dit pour me faire pardonner, voici le plus long de tous les chapitre! Et figurez vous que le 15 est en cours de rédaction, donc si tout se déroule comme je le souhaite, bientôt vous pourrez le lire! ;)_

_En tant que fan de Drago et Hermione je souhaite vous faire partager ceci (peut-être les avez vous déjà vu)  
Non mais admirez cette classe!  
http:// /xxxyyy/0/12/14/41/Photos_HQ/Affiche-officielle-Drago-Malefoy . jpg_

_Puis une superbe video:http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=iv2OM9vP8dw  
(attention ai mis des espaces)_

_Ensuite un petit mot à l'intention de Lyly7 qui a accepté d'être ma Super Bêta, mais que je n'ai pas attendu pour ce chapitre. Toutes mes excuses à elle. Et s'il y a des fautes de frappe ne vous en prenez qu'à moi!_

_Un immense merci à mes revieweuses anonymes: Aurelle, Nini, Sarah...  
_

_Et à toutes mes fidèles: Elodu92, Lumbid, Stellmaria, Aaerynn, LilyIsabella, Hilaidora, G-Lifette  
_

_Et aux nouvelles: MlleGanou, pauline-helo, chaly83, JaneScrout, Syann, AidaF  
_

_Et pardon, pardon s'il y a des oublis!_

**MERCI**

* * *

**XIV.**

Remus a posé ses mains à plats sur la table du Grand Salon, le regard dur, il observe le Trio d'Or avec désapprobation. Harry le fixe droit dans les yeux. Le bel éclat vert qui le faisait tant ressembler à sa mère a disparu. Il a le visage trop sévère pour un adolescent. Trop amer. Hermione a le regard déviant, elle est assise sur le rebord du fauteuil où a prit place son ami et ses jambes se balancent dans le vide, geste nerveux. Ron s'est installé loin d'eux, assis sur une chaise retournée, les mains nouées sur le dossier, la tête reposée contre elles, il fronce les sourcils, le regard dans le vide, l'esprit ailleurs. Remus se sent mal à l'aise face au tableau qu'ils lui offrent. Une aura a toujours enveloppé ces trois-là. Il l'a senti à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés il avait perçu le changement d'atmosphère. Et aujourd'hui, le Square Grimmaurd entier était en proie à une grande agitation.

- Bon… Commence-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge bruyamment.

- Inutile de passer par quatre chemin, coupe Harry d'une voix grave. La question n'est-ce pas, est la suivante : pourquoi avons-nous ramené un Mangemort au QG ?

- C'est en effet la question que j'allais poser.

- Malefoy avait besoin d'aide. Il s'était mis en position délicate en aidant Hermione. Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas qu'il sache où était localisé le QG.

- Tu as introduit le loup dans la bergerie, Harry.

- Remus, ce n'est qu'un louveteau.

Le garçon ricane. La sonorité a une note d'amertume, encore.

- Il faut apprendre à te méfier des apparences.

- Je sais. Les nuances de gris.

- Ecoute…

- Drago n'est pas de notre côté, coupe Hermione vissant enfin son regard dans celui du lycan.

Il esquisse un pas en arrière, quelque chose a changé, il ne saurait dire quoi.

- … Mais il ne fera rien tant qu'il est ici.

- Depuis quand avez-vous balancé vos vieilles rancœurs tous les deux ?

Il commence à perdre patience. Les deux piliers du groupe d'adolescents qui a rejoint l'Ordre, sont devenus complètements fous.

- Depuis quand Harry, ne détestes-tu plus Malefoy pour tout ce qu'il a fait ?

Le regard du garçon s'assombrit. Il sait à quoi fait révérence son Ancien Professeur.

- Mes jugements ne regardent que moi. N'oublies pas que j'étais là, sur la Tour d'Astronomie, je suis le seul à pouvoir juger ou non les actes qu'il a commis à ce moment là. Quant à mon affection pour lui, elle n'a guère changé depuis nos chamailleries d'écoliers.

- Vous n'avez qu'à considérer Malefoy comme un prisonnier. Renchérit Hermione.

- On ne traite pas ainsi les prisonniers. C'est _eux_ qui viennent les chercher !

Hermione tremble à cette évocation, elle n'a pas renoncé à son droit de visite pour Blaise Zabbini.

- Bon sang ! Dites moi pourquoi. Donnez-moi, une raison de ne pas penser que vous avez simplement perdu les pédales.

- On a grandit, répond Hermione d'une voix assurée.

- On est sortis.

La voix d'Harry le cloue sur place, il y a tant de colère, de reproches contenus qu'il ne sait comment prendre cette affirmation. Ses yeux verts le poignardent.

- Vous êtes sortis, énonce Ron d'une voix monocorde, faisant sursauter Remus.

Son mutisme l'avait poussé à oublier sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce que cela fait de vous, des héros ? Vous vous sentez supérieurs à ceux qui sont restés ici ? A ceux que vous avez abandonnés ?

Hermione écarquille les yeux, alors que les deux garçons se sont levés comme un seul homme, se toisant férocement.

- Abandonnés ? On a fait ça pour vous protéger !

- Ah oui ? Pourtant je croyais que tu savais ce que ça faisait d'être laisser derrière. Pour la _protection_.

Hermione frissonne, elle se souvient de la colère d'Harry lorsqu'il avait découvert que ses deux meilleurs amis lui cachaient l'existence de l'Ordre pour son bien. Ses pieds la conduisent malgré elle, auprès de son ami.

- Ron, murmure-t-elle, essaie de nous comprendre.

- J'essaie Hermione.

Ses épaules touchent celle d'Harry, tellement elle s'en est rapprochée. Sa main se tend, un geste suppliant. Remus fait un pas en arrière, il se sent de trop soudainement. Comment la conversation a-t-elle pu dériver à ce point ?

- Souviens-toi, murmure-t-elle, on s'est toujours fait confiance.

Il hésite, regarde cette main tendue un moment.

- Fais-nous confiance, Ron. Encore une fois.

Il s'en empare avec lenteur, la main tremblante. Harry vient joindre la sienne, les empoignant solidement. Remus sent qu'il est tant de quitter la pièce. Visiblement le Square Grimmaurd va pouvoir reprendre vie, tranquillement.

* * *

Quatre jours. Trois heures. Vingt quatre minutes. C'est le temps qu'a passé Drago au Square Grimmaurd. Hermione compte les heures. La tension est palpable. Chacun est sur le point d'exploser. Elle a peur. D'avoir trop confiance. D'altérer son jugement.

A table le silence est pesant. Elle regarde son bol fumant. Seul le bruit des couverts et des mastications se font entendre et elle préfère s'y concentrer plutôt que de croiser les regards de ses comparses. Au départ, elle le pouvait. A présent, elle doute d'elle-même. Elle a peur de croiser dans les regards figés de désaccord, ses propres doutes. Harry est assis près d'elle. Elle sent ses mouvements souples et sa nonchalance apparente. S'en est déroutant, bien qu'au fond Hermione sait que c'est une simple façade. Ron est à sa gauche, et bien qu'il ai accepté la situation, la jeune fille a bien vu qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Il fait mine, participe à leur conversation, reste perpétuellement à leurs côtés. Comme avant. Mais tout a changé. Remus ne lui adresse plus la parole, ses intentions à son égards son devenues étonnement dures. Ginny et Anton feignent ne s'apercevoir de rien, ils ignorent cependant qu'elle intercepte le moindre de leurs regards en coin. Adressés à elle ou à Harry.

Et à chaque repas c'est le même silence. La même pression étouffante. D'un mouvement nerveux elle se lève. Portant son bol encore chaud sur le bord de l'évier avant de s'emparer du plateau repas posé sur celui ci.

- Où vas-tu Hermione ? Lui demande Remus d'une voix sardonique.

A croire qu'il le fait exprès. Non, c'est certain, il prend un malin plaisir à lui faire dire ce qu'elle ne souhaite pas. Elle s'empresse de lui adresser un regard glacial et répond d'une voix posée.

- Comme pour chaque repas, je vais nourrir notre…

Elle toussote, gênée.

- …prisonnier. Achève-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Tu n'as même pas mangé, claque-t-il accusateur.

La tablée s'est figée. Les regards glissent de l'un à l'autre sans saisir.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Oui, il est vrai qu'en ces temps de Guerre, l'appétit n'est pas de mise.

Il fait allusion au rationnement mis en place deux jours auparavant du fait de la rareté de certaines denrées.

- Je me sens incommodée, lance-t-elle en appuyant sur la dernière phrase dents serrées.

Remus hausse ses épaules avant de replonger sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe, bientôt rejoint par le reste des membres de l'Ordre restés quelques minutes perplexes. Hermione secoue la tête avant de se diriger vers l'étage à pas mesurés. Drago ne bouge pas de sa chambre. Il reste enfermé, et n'en devient que plus irritable. Elle est son seul lien avec l'extérieur lorsqu'elle lui apporte son repas.

Avec précaution elle dépose le plateau à terre, avant de sortir la baguette en bois de vigne. Noire au bout difforme. D'un mouvement de poignet elle la dirige vers la serrure qui clôt la chambre du « prisonnier ». Avec rapidité elle récupère le plateau à Terre avant de se faufiler dans la pièce et de renfermer la porte avec empressement.

Drago fait face à la fenêtre, mains liées derrière son dos.

- Pourquoi fais-tu encore cela, Granger ? Demande-t-il glacial.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Feint-elle en déposant le plateau sur la table ronde qui trône au centre de la pièce.

Il se tourne vers elle, la fusillant de ses orbes métalliques.

- Tu sais bien que je ne m'enfuirais pas, alors pourquoi continuer ce manège de rapidité en entrant ?

- Oh ça, fait-elle en balayant la question d'un revers de main, je le fais pour les autres.

Il fronce les sourcils, oubliant un instant sa colère. Elle relève le visage croisant son regard interrogateur et vient s'affaler sur le lit trop dur avec un soupir déchirant.

- Tu as la vie dure Granger ? Grince-t-il sarcastique. Tu n'es pas enfermé comme un lion en cage.

Ses sourcils s'arquent, alors qu'il ricane nerveusement.

- Etrange cette comparaison…

La jeune fille serre les dents, mécontente des reproches du garçon.

- Tu sais bien que tu es en sécurité ici…

- Parfois je me demande si je ne serais pas mieux dehors…

Il arbore ce regard dur, habituel qui le caractérise.

- Cours donc alors Malefoy ! S'emporte-t-elle. Tires-toi !

Elle se lève et en deux pas est face à lui, l'index pointé rageusement contre sa poitrine.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Un foutu égoïste de Mangemort !

Il saisit son poignet dressé d'un geste de main. Un peu brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Granger ? Tu craques ? Etre au QG, dénuée de tout problèmes te fou la pression ?

- Que crois-tu ? Que j'ai la vie douce ? Parfois je préfèrerais être ici plutôt qu'en bas. Je t'ai ramené tu te souviens ? Penses-tu réellement que tous ont bien prit la nouvelle ? Que je suis adulée ? Chaque pas que je fais est surveillé Malefoy ! Chaque mot que je dis ! Je suis sûre qu'en cet instant chaque recoin est surveillé afin que je ne puisse pas te donner l'opportunité de t'enfuir.

Elle tourne le dos, les larmes aux yeux. Dégageant son poignet endolori.

- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça.

Son bras est saisi violement par la main de Drago qui la retourne face à lui. Un instant, un éclat de douleur passe dans ses iris aciers avant que ses lèvres ne s'abattent avec brutalité sur celles de la jeune fille. Celle-ci riposte, contre l'étreinte forcée de Malefoy, douloureuse. Avant de se laisser aller, lorsque cette dernière devient plus douce. Les lèvres du garçon se font caressantes, prudentes, il laisse sa main glisser dans la chevelure d'Hermione, l'autre s'agrippe à sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou, entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux décoiffés, se laissant happer par la sensation de cette étreinte interdite.

- Arrêtes… Murmure-t-elle en le repoussant légèrement.

Il obtempère, ne se reculant pas pour autant, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

- On… On ne peut pas.

Sa voix est éraillée.

- Reviens cette nuit… Répond-il

- Non…

- Reviens, arque-t-il

Elle desserre son étreinte se reculant de lui. Elle reprend ses esprits avant de passer la porte.

- Merci pour la soupe… Murmure-t-il lorsqu'elle a refermée la porte

* * *

- Il se passe quelque chose entre Hermione et Malefoy ?

- Ron, murmure Harry avec un soupir.

Ils se sont assis sur leurs lits respectifs, passant la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, Ron à l'air dévasté.

- Je me demande comment j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point.

- Ecoute, Ron…

- Non Harry, pour une fois ne joue pas ton rôle de meilleur ami apprit par cœur. Sois franc. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Le garçon acquiesce lentement.

- Elle est tellement différente… Je veux dire c'est toujours notre Hermione mais elle a l'air tellement…

- Comme nous tous.

- Oui mais il y a _lui_. Elle est toujours ailleurs, c'est la première à sortir de table. Bêtement je souhaitais que ce soit tout sauf _sa_ faute.

- On ne peut pas te le reprocher.

- Je suis un lâche Harry, continue-t-il ignorant les remarques de son ami.

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Je suis un lâche, je me suis enfui, je n'ai jamais osé dépasser le stade de notre amitié. Elle m'a tellement attendu. Et maintenant je l'ai perdu.

Un silence pesant s'installe.

- Dis quelque chose, Harry.

- Que puis-je dire, Ron ? Tu n'es pas un lâche c'est certain. Tu réagis à ta façon, ça ne fait pas de toi un lâche, tu as simplement peur de la vie, tu es de ceux qui aiment quand elle suit son cours lentement. Mais lorsqu'elle sort de son lit, tu paniques. C'est humain Ron. Quant à savoir si tu l'as perdu… Je l'ignore. C'est Hermione, une force de la Nature, je suis incapable de te dire ce que renferme son cœur…

* * *

Les yeux baissés, elle effleure sa joue, à l'endroit où Drago l'a touché, réprimant un frisson.

- Hermione.

Elle relève la tête si vivement qu'elle manque de se cogner à Remus, qui droit comme un i, lui fait face.

- Remus, lance-t-elle en s'époussetant légèrement

- Les garçons sont dans leur chambre. Ils vont y passer l'après midi.

- Bien, répond-elle sous son regard perçant.

Elle sent bien qu'il n'est pas venu pour lui dire ça.

- Hermione…

Elle serre les dents, elle ne veut pas entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

- Je te connais, tu es une sorcière intelligente…

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Coupe-elle avec nervosité.

- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux.

- Quel jeu ?

Elle frissonne, il sait tout. Il a tout compris. D'un mouvement de tête il désigne la porte de la chambre d'où il l'a vu sortir.

- C'est un Mangemort. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas de scrupules

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Je sais Remus, claque-t-elle

Elle s'adoucit.

- Je suis intelligente, ne l'oubliez pas.

Il esquisse un sourire.

- Oui je sais. Juste… Sois prudente. Ne laisse pas tes émotions prendre le dessus.

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourne les talons.

* * *

Elle a les poings liés, les yeux bandés et la seule chose qui lui empêche de retirer le foulard qui lui cache la vue, c'est la main d'Arthur Weasley appuyé sur son dos qui lui indique le chemin. Ses pieds glissent lentement l'empêchant de buter. Elle entend des pas lourds et des voix menaçantes. Elle _les_ reconnaît sans peine. Ils sont trois peut-être quatre, et leur rire suffisant, lui donne des bouffées de colère. Elle se maîtrise, essayant de ne pas perdre de vue son but. Lorsque l'un d'_eux _défait son bandage avec brutalité, elle titube quelque peu laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Arthur est toujours derrière elle, drapé de son éternel smoking marron clair qui lui donne un air fantaisiste, contrastant à merveille avec le décor environnant. Elle se trouve dans une grotte humide aux plafonds bas et d'une noirceur inquiétante. Quatre torches entourent une cellule fermée par une porte épaisse en bois de chêne, ornée de huit serrures, toutes de taille différente._ Ils _sont trois, deux ont une taille imposante, si bien qu'ils font concurrence à Hagrid. Leurs yeux sont si sombres, que l'on ressent à travers eux, la noirceur de leurs âmes. Le troisième a un aspect rachitique et nerveux, mais il n'en est pas moins effrayant.

Ravalant sa salive, elle avance d'un pas avant qu'une lourde main ne vienne s'abattre sur son épaule. L'un des deux grands s'avance vers elle paume tendue.

- Votre baguette.

Avec un grognement, elle dépose la baguette de Drago dans _sa _main et avance de nouveau. La pression de la main sur son épaule n'a pas changé. Elle relève les yeux, le plus petit, tend à présent sa main :

- Rien pour le prisonnier.

Avec un soupir las, elle répond :

- C'est seulement du pain !

- Rien pour le prisonnier, répète-t-il.

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne mange pas à sa faim.

- Hermione… Commence Arthur Weasley avec un regard peiné. Tu ne peux rien lui donner.

D'un geste furieux, elle sort de sa cape la petite miche de pain qu'elle a ramené, le fourrant rageusement dans _sa_ main. _Il _s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais un regard d'Arthur l'en dissuade.

- Vas-y Hermione,

L'un des grands sort de sa cape un trousseau de clés impressionnant et achève d'ouvrir toutes les serrures, avant de s'effacer pour la laisser passer. Alors qu'elle pénètre à l'intérieur la voix d'Arthur lui parvient étouffée.

- Sois prudente…

La pièce est encore plus sombre que la salle d'où elle vient. Plissant les yeux, elle peut enfin apercevoir, recroquevillée sur une banquette une silhouette carrée. Avec mille précautions, elle s'approche de lui et sa main se pose instinctivement sur son épaule. Elle le sent sursauter. Son visage s'incline vers elle. Il est émacié mais il ne semble pas être mal nourrit, sa couche est propre et malgré sa barbe naissante, il paraît avoir une hygiène correcte.

- Granger, salue-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Zabbini, répond-elle

Elle sort une seconde miche de pain de sa cape, qu'elle tend au garçon.

Il visse son regard dessus, un instant émerveillé puis s'en saisit avidement, plantant avec plaisir ses dents dedans. Il la remercie d'un signe de tête.

- Remercie Arthur Weasley, sans lui, ce morceau de pain serait entre _leurs_ mains.

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de croquer le pain avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

- Savoures, le pain est une denrée rare.

Il relève la tête vers elle, ralentissant sa mastication.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu te délectes de mon emprisonnement ?

- Je te conseille de ne pas trop te plaindre, tu n'es pas si mal lotit.

- C'est certain, raille-t-il, quoi de mieux que d'être enfermé ici. Sans lumière et avec ces brutes ?

Il lance un regard vers la porte. Elle crispe les mâchoires, laissant ses souvenirs affluer.

- Tes copains sont beaucoup moins accueillants.

Elle dégage ses cheveux laissant apparaître la longue estafilade qui cicatrise à peine. Il baisse la tête.

- Ok, je suppose que je l'ai mérité. Alors que veux-tu savoir ?

- Rien, je venais simplement m'assurer que ça allait.

Il hausse les épaules

- Ils ne sont pas commodes, mais je pense que c'est mieux que d'être prisonnier dans l'autre camp. On est toujours mieux soigner chez les gentils.

Ironie.

- Tu es mieux ici que dehors. Portes toi bien Zabbini.

Elle tourne les talons prête à repartir mais la voix tu garçon la retient.

- Pourquoi être venue ?

- Je te l'ai dit je…

- Non, coupe-t-il, je veux dire pourquoi m'avoir rendu visite, à moi ?

- Nous étions à l'école ensemble. Et puis j'ai horreur de l'injustice.

Il secoue la tête avec un sourire.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, Granger.

Puis après un moment de silence, il ajoute :

- Tu as des nouvelles de Drago ?

- Il est en sécurité. Pour le moment.

Il acquiesce se contentant de cette réponse.

- Ne lui dis pas que tu es venue.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Il hausse les épaules

- Une vielle habitude de Serpentard

- Au revoir Blaise, salue-t-elle avec un sourire

- Au revoir Hermione.

* * *

- Tu es venue…

La chaleur dans la pièce est étouffante. Hermione, d'un signe de tête, approuve lentement, ne sachant plus vraiment comment elle est arrivée là. Drago n'a rien perdu de sa puissante aura. Il fait preuve d'un calme olympien, mais dans ses prunelles argent danse une flamme de joie que la jeune fille ne peut ignorer. Elle sent ses joues se colorer et baisse les yeux.

- Nerveuse à l'idée de te retrouver avec le méchant Mangemort, alors que la maisonnée est endormie ?

Elle relève les yeux, le fusillant de son regard ambré.

- Ne m'énerve pas Malefoy, j'ai toujours ta baguette !

Le coin de ses lèvres s'étire découvrant un sourire amusé.

- Oui et la tienne est toujours sous la coupe des Mangemorts. Alors dis-moi, comment t'en sors-tu avec ma précieuse arme, dont tu m'as amputé ?

- Et bien, à chaque fois que je pense avoir compris son fonctionnement, elle m'échappe de nouveau.

Elle hésite un peu, honteuse de lui avouer cela :

- Elle est un peu comme toi.

Il s'approche d'elle et caresse lentement sa joue et même avec la chaleur régnante elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Granger, tu n'avais pas encore compris que les baguettes ressemblaient à leurs propriétaires et que c'était en cela qu'elles les choisissaient ?

Malgré l'intonation tendre qui perce dans la voix de Drago, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir blessée par cette boutade.

- Je n'ai pas dérobé autant de baguettes que toi.

Son visage se fane, et l'acier de ses yeux prend une teinte plus sombre.

- Je ne suis pas un voleur, Granger.

- Non, c'est vrai. Toi, tu es un meurtrier.

Il tourne le dos, s'éloignant d'elle, portant son poing à sa bouche pour maîtriser sa colère. Malgré la fureur de la jeune fille, celle-ci ne peut que ressentir le vide que son absence lui procure.

Après un instant, il prend la parole d'une voix blanche :

- J'ai fait des choses horribles, dans ma vie, Granger. J'en regrette beaucoup, d'autres étaient justifiées. Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Tu ne sais pas comment c'est là bas. Ton Ordre du Phoenix est tout beau, tout gentil, vous vous battez les uns pour les autres. Pour une cause qui vous unit, que vous pensez juste. Nous on ne se bat pour rien. Juste pour **lui**. Parce qu'on a été élevé ainsi. Peu importe nos croyances ou nos idéaux, on a simplement le droit de se la fermer et de suivre les ordres. C'est la jungle, le seul but étant de survivre.

Elle s'approche de lui à pas mesurés. Osant à peine respirer. Elle encense un geste pour le tourner vers elle mais il a été plus rapide. Arborant de nouveau cette distance qu'il met entre eux lorsqu'une émotion s'empare trop vivement de lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Combien de fois a-t-elle entendu cette phrase aujourd'hui ? Elle a l'impression de ne plus réfléchir par elle-même.

- Je ne sais pas, murmure-t-elle la voix éraillée.

Il sourit bienveillant, ses prunelles semblent en fusion et l'attirent à lui. Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, son cœur battant la chamade. Il répond avidement, à ce baiser, esquissant un rire qui vient se perdre dans la bouche de jeune fille, surprit de l'élan qui l'a emporté. Il glisse sa main au creux de ses reins, plaquant l'autre contre sa nuque. Glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure, il caresse ses boucles avec douceur, provocant une embardée dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Son sang bouillonne contre sa peau la brûlant de l'intérieur.

- Drago, murmure-t-elle en le repoussant sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui.

Il la fait taire d'un baiser s'attaquant aux boutons de son chemisier blanc. Elle se laisse faire se rapprochant de lui, alors que les gestes deviennent plus fiévreux, plus précipités.

Ses pupilles illuminées d'un éclat de désir, il la fait basculer sur le lit.

* * *

Le bras d'Harry pend mollement le long du lit. Ses paupières sont closes et sa respiration régulière. Ron assis sur le même matelas s'est assoupi, la pile de papiers amoncelés sur son ventre se soulevant au rythme de son souffle. Soudain, les faisant sursauter tour à tour, une sonnerie stridente retentit dans tout le Square Grimmaurd. Harry est le premier à être sur ses deux jambes, l'esprit hagard, il passe une main dans ses cheveux broussailleux.

- C'est le signal Ron ! Lance-t-il alors que son ami met plus de temps à émerger.

Ce dernier se relève faisant voler les feuillets que Ginny avait trié, et qu'ils ont étudié toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Avec rapidité, ils se mettent à courir vers l'étage inférieur, ressentant le chaos du QG de l'Ordre.

* * *

Au départ elle croit avoir rêvé, mais lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux le signal retentit toujours, puissant, strident se répercutant contre les murs de Square Grimmaurd. Avec empressement, malgré la pointe de regret qui se fait sentir lorsqu'elle se détache du corps chaud de Drago, collé au sien, elle sort du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande ce dernier, redressé sur son coude, alerte.

- Le signal, répond-elle devant ses yeux affolés.

Elle enfile à la hâte un jean et un pull.

- Nous l'avons mis en place, il est basé sur le même système que les alarmes Moldues. J'en ai eu l'idée.

Elle redresse la tête fièrement.

- Nous l'activons lorsqu'il y a… Lorsque que quelque chose de grave se produit.

Elle déglutit. Drago s'est assis dans le lit, la tête penchée, entre ses bras musclés.

- Il faut que je descende, je… te tiendrais informé de ce qu'il se passe.

Elle ajoute devant son regard perdu.

- Je te le promets.

Son visage se détend imperceptiblement. Il grimace.

- Je n'aime pas rester en arrière.

- Je sais… murmure-t-elle en s'approchant de la porte. Je suis désolée.

A son tour elle s'élance dans le couloir.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lance-t-elle hors d'haleine avant même de mettre un pied dans le Grand Salon.

Sur le seuil, elle reste figée, frappée d'effroi. Cinq des Membres de l'Ordre ont pointé leurs baguettes sur un Severus Rogue poussiéreux.

- Que… Bégaye-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

Les baguettes de Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Kingsley et Anton ne bougent pas, aucun ne cille à son entrée. Remus n'est qu'un masque dur de haine froide. Harry et Ron restent à l'écart, mains sur leurs baguettes respectives. Molly a passé un bras protecteur autour de Ginny.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Grogne Remus d'une voix animale.

La jeune fille sent aisément que la plaine lune est proche.

- Je viens simplement chercher mon filleul.

Puis glissant un regard sur chacun, il ajoute :

- Votre pull est à l'envers, Miss Granger.

Elle frémit devant son petit sourire mesquin mais ne répond pas.

- Drago est en sécurité maintenant, il peut revenir avec moi.

- Pas question ! Rugit Lupin.

Rogue en profite pour visser son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Tout a marché.

Puis après un temps d'attente, il ajoute s'adressant à l'Assemblée :

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu une attaque de Londres.

Toutes les personnes présentes frémissent d'instinct.

- Pourquoi on te croirait ? Crache le lycan, plus furieux que jamais.

Mais quelques regards se sont déjà tournés vers Harry, dont l'expression reste impénétrable.

- Ron va chercher Malefoy.

* * *

Ron Weasley ouvre la porte à la volée, sa baguette dressée en avant. Malefoy, enfile un tee shirt noir, il ne sursaute pas à son entrée, se contentant de poursuivre ses occupations.

- Weasley, grince-t-il mauvais.

- Active Malefoy, ta garde est avancée.

- Quoi ?

Ron ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais son regard est attiré par un vêtement posé sur le rebord de la chaise. Un chemisier blanc en flanelle, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.  
Bouillonnant de rage il se jette sur le Serpentard l'envoyant valser d'un coup de poing hargneux.

- Debout maintenant Malefoy, fait-il en pointant sa baguette vers son visage.

- Tu vas payer pour ça, Weasley, fait-il en se relevant avec difficulté, essuyant du dos de sa main le sang qui coule au coin de sa bouche.

- Toi, tu paieras pour avoir touché Hermione.

Malefoy lui lance alors un regard surprit teinté de mépris.

* * *

Elle a les yeux rivés sur lui. Il reste étonnement calme malgré la situation. La manche relevée, on peut nettement distinguer la marque des ténèbres, noire sur son avant bras veineux. Ses cheveux noirs sont si lisses qui lui font penser à un rideau de pluie. Lorsque Ron franchit la porte suivit de Malefoy, elle ne peut empêcher ses yeux de glisser sur lui, sursautant en voyant sa lèvre tuméfiée. Elle adresse un regard courroucé à Ron mais il ne la regarde pas, ses prunelles fixant le vide.

- Severus… Grince Malefoy. Content de te revoir vivant.

Sa voix bien que grimaçante, reste magique, et la jeune fille sent un frisson brûler son échine. Elle secoue la tête afin de se reprendre. Elle avise le regard de Ron posé sur elle affichant unrictus de dégoût. Son cœur rate un battement.  
Harry prend les devants ignorant le regard narquois de son Ancien Professeur.

- Malefoy tu pars. Mais de la même façon que tu es venu. C'est ma condition.

- Harry… commence Remus.

- C'est ma responsabilité Remus. Claque-t-il

- Je suis d'accord, affirme Kingsley qui jusque là s'est contenté de suivre la conversation.

Arthur hoche vivement la tête.

- Je préfère voir un Mangemort loin du QG

- Avez-vous tous perdu la raison ? S'exclame Remus, d'une voix contrite. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de relâcher deux Mangemorts ainsi ? Vous l'avez probablement oublié mais l'un deux à tuer Dumbledore.

- C'est toi qui as tout oublié. Ne te souviens tu pas des paroles de Dumbledore lors de la dernière Réunion de l'Ordre.

- « Quoi qu'il se passe, faîtes confiance à Harry. » Complète Arthur d'une voix grave en hochant la tête.

Hermione lance une œillade à son meilleur ami qui regarde les membres de l'Ordre d'un air hébété. Remus abdique abaissant sa baguette. Rogue affiche un petit air satisfait. Dumbledore avait-il vraiment tout prévu ? Certainement pas cet enchevêtrement de sentiments. L'amour que Rogue portait et porte sans doute encore à Lily, Drago et puis sa relation avec Harry. Tout ceci conduit à une confiance absolue de son meilleur ami, le poussant à croire celui qu'il pense coupable du meurtre de Dumbledore. Elle secoue la tête ressentant une gratitude sans borne à l'adresse du jeune homme.  
Avec lenteur Malefoy se rapproche de Rogue et elle sent son cœur battre la chamade. Les choses sont allées tellement vite. Demain ce sera la guerre, et la dernière chose qu'elle verra de lui, après cette nuit là c'est son image auprès de Rogue, prêt à repartir servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Harry, dresse sa baguette vers Malefoy qui peu à peu perd la vue. Accrochant les yeux dorés de la jeune fille, il lui offre son dernier regard. Bientôt l'acier ne devient plus que brume…

* * *

_Alors... Vous aimez toujours?_ :$


	15. Chapter 15

_Chères revieweuses, je vous annonce que ceci est mon dernier chapitre... Snif... Mais voici un sondage pour vous:_

_- Voulez-vous une suite?_

_- Si oui, plutôt en nouvelle fic ou à la suite? (dites moi après l'avoir lu vous saurez pourquoi je pose cette question...)_

_Un énorme merci à toutes... cette fic et vos reviews m'ont permis d'évoluer... Vous êtes géniales_

_A plus dans la prochaine, je vous M_

_Dédicace à ma Beta, Lyly7_

* * *

**XVIII.**

Un oiseau décrit un cercle parfait dans le ciel. Elle se demande comment il peut tenir en vol aussi longtemps. La gravité est tellement superflue, c'est étonnant de voir à quel point. Ses ailes plumées de bleu semblent se fondre à merveille avec le lieu où il évolue, en liberté. S'il pouvait en être ainsi de tout. Elle baisse les yeux vers la baguette de Drago dans sa main. Quelle ironie, se battre un jour aussi radieux.

- Tout va bien ? Demande une voix bienveillante.

- Oui, je te remercie Anton, répond-elle avec un sourire. Je suis juste un peu inquiète, je n'aime pas être séparée d'Harry et de Ron, surtout dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Il grince les dents.

- Ah le fameux Trio d'Or… Mais dis-moi, je me pose une question, résisterez-vous à **toutes** les épreuves ?

Elle hoche la tête fronçant les sourcils.

- Evidemment.

Elle pince les lèvres et malgré ses traits tirés et les quelques bleus qui lui recouvrent le visage, elle ressemble plus que jamais à la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Anton ricane légèrement.

- Que pense Weasley de ton attachement au Mangemort ?

Son sourire ne quitte pas son visage provocant l'irritation d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Anton ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Allons, je vois comme tu es. Tu peux te montrer adorable et l'instant d'après tu fais des allusions narquoises.

Le garçon change son pied d'appui. Son sourire a disparu. Hermione plisse les yeux.

- Serais-tu…jaloux ? De l'amitié qui nous lie, Harry, Ron et moi ?

Ses joues se teintant de rouge, il s'apprête à répliquer. Mais un éclat vert attire l'attention de la jeune fille.

- C'est l'alerte, murmure-t-elle

Serrant davantage la baguette dans sa main, elle se met en marche dans les rues sombres de Londres.

* * *

Harry ose un regard vers son meilleur ami, il semble plus que nerveux.

- Ca va aller ? Demande-t-il inquiet

Le rouquin acquiesce avec lenteur, les yeux rivés sur la ville qui s'étend sous le soleil couchant.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas parlé à Hermione.

Ron tourne enfin la tête vers son ami.

- Non, confirme-t-il d'une voix égale

- Ron, c'est enfantin, elle ne sait plus sur quel pied danser avec toi.

- Oui ! Parce qu'avec toi c'est facile, le bon, le gentil Harry qui accepte tout.

- Je n'accepte pas tout.

- Elle a couché avec Malefoy ! Et toi ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid.

- C'est faux, seulement je n'ai aucune preuve et je lui fais confiance.

Ron se renfrogne.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est notre amie, que l'on doit tout cautionner.

- Oui ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on doit lui tourner le dos.

- Aurais-tu dis ça l'année dernière ?

- J'ai changé depuis…

- Oui et j'ignore si c'est une bonne chose…

C'est un regard en coin qui lui répond, Harry grimace légèrement. Mais entre temps, la nuit a déjà enveloppé la ville de Londres et une étincelle verte explose non loin de Big Ben. Le signal qu'ils attendaient, il se redresse, les Mangemorts ont commencé leur ascension dans la ville endormie.

* * *

Hermione avance lentement. Anton sur ses talons, le souffle heurté, ses yeux cherchent le moindre mouvement. Mais les rues de Londres sont désertes. Pas un chat dehors, c'en est que plus angoissant. Soudain, une main s'abat sur son épaule, avec rapidité elle se retourne pointant sa baguette sur son assaillant.

- Bill, fait-elle d'une voix chevrotante, quelle frayeur tu m'as faite !

Il sourit et Hermione peut clairement distinguer les cicatrices de sa figure meurtrie.

- Tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait louper la fête !

Il jette une œillade derrière son épaule et la jeune fille aperçoit alors une dizaine de silhouette qui avancent dans l'ombre.

- Des amis de ma promo, fait-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Harry m'avait parlé de renfort.

- Quel est le plan ?

- Les Mangemorts sont censés attaquer par le Sud, Lupin nous a envoyé un signal afin de trouver un moyen pour les encercler.

Il acquiesce, faisant signe aux autres, il s'élance derrière Hermione. Les rues sont toujours désertes. Ses pas la conduisent dans une rue étroite.

- C'est étrange… Ce silence. Murmure Anton.

Hermione écarquille les yeux, son cœur se met à battre la chamade. Violement elle se met à courir de toutes ses forces vers le lieu où elle a rendez-vous avec les autres afin de cerner les Mangemorts.

- Hermione ! Entend-elle Bill lui hurler.

Mais elle n'écoute pas. Elle ne pense qu'à une chose : retrouver ses amis. Elle arrive au centre de Londres. Rien ne bouge.

- Hermione… Vas-tu enfin consentir à me dire ce que…

- Baisse-toi ! Hurle-t-elle.

Un éclair rouge passe au dessus de la tête du Rouquin. Il se baisse rapidement, alors qu'Hermione a dressé sa baguette.

- Stop ! Crie une voix qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien.

Harry et Ron débouchent d'une ruelle, l'air plus que surpris. Leur troupe leur emboîte le pas. Décidés.

- Hermione… ? Où sont les Mangemorts ?

A cet instant la Troupe de Remus et celle de Kingsley arrivent à leur tour, l'air tout aussi déboussolé.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ecoutez… Murmure Hermione.

Personne ne pipe mot. Le silence qui règne au cœur de la ville est terrifiant.

- C'est un piège, lance-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demande Bill.

- Les Mangemorts ne sont pas ici, énonce Remus gravement.

- Où alors ? Demande Ron

- A Poudlard évidement, grince Harry.

Un silence encore plus angoissant parcoure l'assemblée.

- Ce traitre de Rogue ! Grince Remus entre ses dents.

- Ils l'ont probablement berné lui aussi, répond Hermione.

Remus lui adresse un regard glacial.

- Kingsley, transplanez à Poudlard, si vous n'êtes pas revenus dans les dix minutes, nous vous rejoignons.

Le grand noir, hoche la tête, depuis peu ils écoutent Harry, le guide, l'élu. En un battement de cils, il a disparu, sa troupe à sa suite.

- Allons dans ce hagard, propose le garçon.

* * *

Le regard d'Hermione est vrillé sur la lune, presque ronde, presque…parfaite. Au loin les hurlements déchirent le silence de la nuit. Une auréole de buée se forme, là où la respiration cogne à la fenêtre. La main de son meilleur ami se pose sur son épaule.

- C'est l'heure, se contente-t-il de dire.

- Dans quel camp sera-t-il?

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules, incapable de lui répondre, ses traits sont las, fatigués et elle sait qu'il fait de son mieux pour porter sur ses frêles épaules tout le poids qu'on lui a imposé. Ses amis sont là bien évidement pour alléger quelque peu cette tâche. Si peu au fond… Le regard de la jeune sorcière se porte une dernière fois sur l'extérieur, une peur sourde s'empare d'elle lentement, insidieusement. Mais elle le sait, ce n'est pas la peur de mourir, c'est la peur de le perdre, de les perdre…  
elle tourne une dernière fois son regard vers la lune et elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui. Drago Malefoy. Il a chamboulé tellement de choses dans sa vie. Son cœur bat la chamade, alors qu'elle voit défiler dans son esprit les derniers événements qui les ont liés.

- Je l'aime, murmure-t-elle à son reflet dans la vitre.

- Je sais, répond Harry en lui pressant le bras.

* * *

Il fléchit les genoux. Prêt à atterrir avec brutalité. Mais c'est tout le contraire, l'herbe molletonneuse amortie sa chute. Jamais transpalanage n'aura eu aussi douillet atterrissage. Quelle ironie. Lorsqu'il se redresse, il sait qu'il a atterrit dans le Parc. Les tours du château sont en flamme, au dehors tout n'est que hurlements et suppliques. Il sort sa baguette, prêt à se battre. De sa vie, il n'a jamais été aussi prêt à mourir. Il pense à Ron et Hermione ses deux meilleurs amis, sa famille, sa seule famille. Il pense à Ginny, qui est restée au QG, qui doit lui en vouloir de la laisser à l'écart. Mais il sait qu'au moins elle ne mourra pas ce soir. Il pense à leur dernier baiser. A ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie ensemble… Une main se pose sur son épaule. Ron. Il secoue la tête, et fait front vers la bataille, sa troupe sur ses talons.

* * *

Hermione a atterrit avec violence sur le marbre froid de la cour du château. Anton a roulé non loin. Un frisson lui glace l'échine, tout n'est que sang et hurlements, les Mangemorts ont envahi Poudlard, avec avidité, ils tuent, pillent, violent. Elle pense à Neville et Luna. Elle espère qu'ils sont encore en vie. Elle pense à lui. Elle frissonne. Et s'élance, sa troupe à sa suite. Un hurlement déchire la nuit. Les loups garous. C'est la pleine lune. Son estomac se contracte. Remus.

- On se sépare ! crie-t-elle.

Elle avance vers le Parc baguette dressée devant elle. Une silhouette massive sort des fourrés, d'une rapidité monstrueuse. Avec horreur, elle aperçoit la bête énorme au pelage grisé se précipiter sur un membre de l'AD, un jeune garçon blond qu'elle estime très courageux. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'elle le voit être percutée par la bête, les dents déchirant la peau pâle, la tachant d'un rouge écœurant. Elle ne réfléchit plus, elle est déjà près du monstre, dont les dents déchirent, mutilent, arrachent. Sa baguette se dresse devant elle, alors que le Loup Garou relève la tête vers elle. Ses yeux sont noirs. Elle est certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas de son ancien Professeur. « Regarde moi, pense-t-elle, regarde moi avant de mourir »

_- Avada Kedavra._

L'éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette, touchant en pleine poitrine, l'animal qui s'affaisse, vaincu. Le monde se fige. Ses doigts retiennent encore sa baguette alors qu'elle s'effondre auprès du jeune homme qu'elle connaît. Elle a tué. Tué. Pour la première fois, elle a tué un Loup Garou. Un être humain comme Remus. Elle refoule ses larmes se concentrant sur sa tâche

- Irvin, tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme ne répond pas.

_- Ferula…_

De larges bandages, s'enroulent autour du torse du garçon. Elle espère que ça tiendra. Précautionneuse, elle le soulève de Terre, mais se fige de terreur, Phils Down se tient droit devant elle, un rictus triomphant sur ses lèvres. Il pointe sa baguette.

_- Avada Kedavra !_

Un éclair le touche dans le dos, il s'effondre aux pieds de la jeune fille secoué de spasmes. Ses yeux glissent plus loin. Il est là. Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il l'a empoigné par les épaules l'entraînant dans le château. Elle n'a même plus peur qu'il la livre aux siens. Il est là. Il est vivant. Plus rien n'a jamais eu autant d'importance que cette vérité là. Ils s'enfoncent dans les couloirs sombres que les Mangemorts ont envahis. Aucun ne cille en voyant Drago Malefoy, traîner Hermione Granger sans aucun ménagement, l'air plus furieux que jamais. Rogue a bien fait son travail. Il ouvre une classe vide et la plaque contre le mur avec violence, plantant ses yeux aciers dans les siens. Son cœur se met à bondir, et si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus n'était qu'une pure comédie, censée la rendre plus docile ? Et la capturer plus simplement. Elle serait un excellent moyen d'échange contre Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bordel ? Hurle-t-il

- Qu…quoi ? Murmure-t-elle tremblante

- On ne baisse JAMAIS sa garde sur un champ de bataille, Jamais !

Elle n'a jamais vu une telle fureur dans ses yeux, il est terrifiant.

- C'était… un membre de l'AD… Irvin…

- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Granger, il était déjà mort !

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer…

Sa voix se fait fébrile. Ses yeux étincellent, et Hermione baisse les siens, il serait bien trop aisé de s'y perdre.

- Tu as-tué ce garçon, Malefoy. C'était un sang pur comme toi et tu l'as tué. Dans quel camp es-tu ?

Il secoue la tête et vient poser une main tendre sur sa joue.

- Il n'y a pas de camp Granger, il n'y a plus de Sang, il y a juste toi et moi.

Il vient poser son front contre celui de la jeune fille. Elle respire son odeur, ancrant son nez dans sa poitrine.

- Tu es en sécurité ici.

Elle se redresse, alerte.

- Quoi ?

- Reste ici, personne ne viendra te chercher.

- C'est hors de question !

- Granger… Commence-t-il

- Je ne resterais pas en arrière ! Mes amis sont là bas.

- Tu pourrais te faire tuer.

- Je préfère mourir là bas, que vivre ici. Imaginer Harry, Ron… Toi… Ajoute-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Elle sent son regard intense la brûler.

- D'accord, murmure-t-il en caressant sa joue, je savais que tu n'accepterais pas. Tu es trop… Gryffondor.

Elle sourit, d'un vrai sourire.

- Sois prudente simplement.

- Après Drago… Murmure-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, quand tout sera fini, tu reviendras vers moi ?

Il dépose un baiser sur son front avant de la serrer contre lui.

- Naturellement.

Ses lèvres cherchent les siennes pour clore son engagement.

* * *

Ginny tourne en rond tel un lion en cage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle peut comprendre Malefoy. Elle hait Harry, presque autant qu'elle l'aime. Elle repense avec émoi à ses adieux.

- Ginny… Avait-il murmuré.

Elle l'avait regardé lourde de reproches.

- Je suis désolé.

Il avait glissé sa main contre sa nuque la rapprochant de lui, caressant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Je ne pourrais pas… Si tu es là sur le champ de bataille. Je n'arriverais jamais…

Il avait bégayé, et l'espace d'un instant, elle avait vu un petit garçon.

Elle s'était lovée contre lui. Et l'avait laissé pleurer contre elle.

- Merci, avait-il fait lorsqu'il eut reprit contenance.

Il l'avait embrassé de nouveau avant de lui souffler :

- Je reviendrais…

Sur le coup elle l'avait cru. A présent, elle n'est plus sûre de rien…

- Neville ! Hurle Harry en voyant l'énorme serpent se diriger sur lui. Son corps ondulant avec grâce.

Le garçonnet se retourne, terrorisé. Il ouvre la gueule, sa queue fendant l'air avec mépris.

- NON ! Hurle à nouveau Harry.

Mais Neville semble parfaitement savoir ce qu'il a à faire, soudainement il s'élance vers le château, provocant le grand reptile.

- Neville !

Mais il est trop tard, le garçon a pénétré dans le château. Harry s'élance à sa suite. La nuit a enveloppé le château, il butte sur quelque chose, le propulsant face contre terre. Il réprime un frisson en apercevant le corps de son ancien Professeur de Potion. Puis il se relève, prêt à secourir Neville.

- Po…tter…

La voix le cloue sur place. Il se retourne vers le corps. Des filaments argentés sortent de ses tempes luisantes. Il s'approche à pas mesurés. D'une main tremblante il effleure la tête du Mangemort et se retrouve propulsé dans ses souvenirs…

* * *

_- Mobiliarbus! _

Avec stupéfaction, chaque élève toise Hermione qui à l'aide de sa baguette guide le gigantesque arbre, sa concentration ne faiblit pas lorsqu'elle le fait entrer dans le château faisant s'écrouler une partie de la Grande Salle, là où sont regroupés de nombreux Mangemorts. Elle renouvelle l'expérience, aussitôt Aurors et élèves viennent l'entourer, constituant sa défense. Les Mangemorts présents tentant de l'abattre, un rictus de terreur sur leurs lèvres.

- _Potter_… Glisse une voix en Fourchelang que seul Harry peut entendre.

Et il sait avec précision où il doit se rendre…

* * *

Le chaos. Si simple, si meurtrier. Les hurlements, le sang, les morts. Hermione ne distingue plus rien, elle ne sait plus à quoi elle obéit. Son instinct la guide, alors qu'elle vient d'anéantir une cinquantaine de Mangemorts. Elle n'a même pas le temps de chercher ses amis des yeux. Elle pare les coups, attaque, tombe, se relève. Le temps semble s'être accéléré. Son cœur se serre lorsqu'elle voit une silhouette blonde étendue. Elle pense bien avoir reconnu Luna. Mais elle n'est sûre de rien. Elle livre une lutte pour survivre. Sans merci. Une ombre attire son attention. Harry marche droit devant lui, comme indifférent au monde environnant.

- Harry ! Hurle-t-elle.

C'est lorsqu'elle le voit n'afficher aucune réaction à son appel en détresse qu'elle sait où il se rend.

* * *

Ses yeux en fentes sont braqués sur lui. La peur l'envahit. Mais pas une peur primaire, une peur enfouie. Il n'a pas peur pour lui, il pense aux autres. Il ne veut pas mourir. Mais sa peur va à ses amis. S'il meurt qu'adviendra-t-il. Tous les espoirs se portent sur lui.

- Potter…

Sa voix siffle. Il a un aplomb saisissant. Sa cape noire enveloppe sa silhouette rachitique à la perfection, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau marmoréenne. Soudain, ses yeux se révulsent. Harry recule d'un pas, l'incompréhension le submergeant, effrayé. Voldemort se redresse mais dans ses pupilles pourpres brillent un éclat de terreur. Alors il comprend le sacrifice de Neville alors que celui-ci conduisait le serpent Naggini sur le Basilic de Poudlard. Ses yeux se ferment un instant. Il serre sa main autour de sa baguette, les os de sa mâchoire roulant sous sa peau.

- Tom… Crache-t-il

Voldemort se redresse, comme brulé au fer chaud. Peu à peu les gens se sont rassemblés autour d'eux, figés par l'attente, la peur.

- Tu as perdu Potter…

Harry secoue la tête. Le Mage Noir se met à tourner autour de lui, comme un prédateur autour de sa proie, l'entraînant dans sa danse.

- Ton précieux Dumbledore n'est pas là pour te sauver aujourd'hui. Cet idiot penser être supérieur à moi et il est mort. Et tu vas bientôt le rejoindre…

Il rit, un rire de dément.

- Qui pensait vraiment qu'un gamin pouvait me tuer ?

- Vous ne comprenez pas, Tom.

- Tu oses ! Siffle-t-il

- Oui, répond Harry d'une voix étrangement calme. Dumbledore avait prémédité sa mort.

L'assemblée frissonne, des murmures se rependent tels une traînée de poudre.

- Severus Rogue la tué.

- Oui, fait Harry, mais parce qu'il le lui avait demandé.

Voldemort trésaille, mais se reprend bien vite.

- Et alors ? Quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Tout ça change tout… L'amour…

le Mage Noir ricane.

- L'amour encore… Penses-tu que l'amour te sauvera aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il me sauvera, je pense qu'il vous anéantira. Severus Rogue a tué Dumbledore car celui-ci était mourant. Il le lui avait demandé, et Rogue l'a fait pour me protéger.

- Tu mens ! Rogue te haïssait.

- Oui, mais il aimait ma mère. Et vous, vous avez ignoré cela, vous ignoriez à quel point l'amour peut être fort.

- Ce n'était qu'un béguin de collégiens.

- C'est ce que vous pensiez. Et c'est là votre faille. Rogue n'est pas le seul à avoir aimé une Sang de Bourbe, et ces alliances peuvent faire pencher la balance. Rogue nous a prévenus de l'attaque de ce soir. Rogue m'a sauvé et m'a aidé à détruire vos Horcruxes.

- Que… !

La haine de Voldemort est palpable.

- Sans lui, je n'aurais eu aucune chance de vous tuer.

- Ferme la Potter, assez !

Il brandit sa baguette, prêt à frapper.

_- Avada Kedavra !_ Lancent-ils d'une même voix

Son regard est aveuglé par une lumière blanche extrêmement lumineuse. Il a l'impression de flotter d'être plongé dans un lac de coton. Il tend les mains, ses parents sont face à lui, l'accueillant d'un sourire bienveillant. Il sait qu'il est mort. Que plus jamais il ne reverra les vivants.

* * *

Elle l'a perdu. Il est mort. Harry. Il l'a quittée. Il l'a sauvée. Il les a tous sauvé. Son regard se porte au loin. Elle ne peut bouger. Son esprit trop engourdi.

- Hermione… Murmure Harry et elle pense avoir rêvé.

Elle se tourne vers lui, il semble avoir prit 100 ans, mais il a l'air serein. L'air est saturé de hurlements, de déchirements, mais aussi de cris de joie. De bonheur. Elle le serre dans ses bras violement, embrassant sa joue, le griffant presque.

- Tu es vivant, murmure-t-elle entre ses larmes.

Elle reste un instant contre lui. Puis se met à chercher du regard une silhouette, un reflet blond. Harry sent son amie se figer lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit, il desserre son étreinte et murmure à son oreille.

- Vas-y…

Elle s'écarte de lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Merci… Murmure-t-elle.

* * *

Elle hésite, mais pas longtemps. Son corps rencontre le sien rudement. Elle se serre contre lui, plus que jamais soulagée de le voir en vie. Il embrasse son oreille avant de murmurer tout contre.

- Je dois partir.

- Non… Tu avais dit…

- Je ne peux faire autrement.

D'un geste il _les _désigne._ Ils _sont entrain d'arrêter les Mangemorts. Le sort anti-transpalanage de Dumbledore s'est réinitialisé.

- Tu ne peux pas être arrêté ! Sanglote-t-elle. Je ne _les_ laisserais pas faire.

Elle sort sa baguette. Prête à se battre une nouvelle fois. Il pose une main sur son bras.

- Tu ne pourras rien faire.

Il effleure ses doigts, son bras, chaque parcelle de sa peau, ne voulant jamais oublier son contact. Elle vient nicher son nez dans la nuque du jeune homme. Les larmes sont revenues, elles ne veulent plus s'arrêter, se déversant avec violence sur ses joues.

- Je serais là, quand tu sortiras.

Elle aperçoit son regard se voiler. Elle n'avait plus vu cette distance en lui depuis si longtemps… Il s'écarte.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois là.

- Co…Comment ? Fait-elle en bafouillant, troublée par ses paroles.

- Lorsque je sortirais. Je veux que tu sois chez toi avec ton mari et tes enfants. Je ne veux plus te revoir, jamais.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer.

- Je ne sortirais peut-être pas.

- Ne dis pas ça…

Sa voix est tellement entrecoupée de sanglots, qu'elle a un instant peur de ne pouvoir exprimer sa pensée.

- Hermione…

Elle frissonne c'est la première fois qu'elle entend son prénom de sa bouche. La sensation est bien trop douloureuse.

- Je suis un Mangemort tu te souviens ? La Guerre est terminée, je dois payer pour mes crimes. Tu es une héroïne, nos chemins ne peuvent plus se croiser.

- Non…

- Weasley fera un bon père, et un bon mari.

- Que dis-tu ? Tu perds la raison…

- Promets-moi Hermione, que tu ne viendras pas.

- Je… Je ne peux pas, murmure-t-elle.

- Promets-moi, fait-il plus durement.

Elle secoue la tête, elle n'imagine pas l'effacer de sa vie. Il effleure son poing serré et elle trésaille.

- Je t'aime plus que de raison, lui énonce-t-il le regard froid.

Elle relève ses grands yeux chocolat vers lui, son visage est inondé de larmes.

- Je t'aime…

- Alors promets.

- Drago…

- Promets.

- Je promets. Fait-elle à contrecœur sentant ses entrailles se nouer.

Il attrape une de ses mèches de cheveux qui volètent près de lui, et la porte à son nez. Elle ose à peine respirer.

- Je ne veux jamais oublier, murmure-t-il en reculant de plusieurs pas.

- Drago… Bredouille-t-elle.

Elle le voit dresser les poings devant lui, elle _les _voit s'en saisir avidement pour y mettre des liens.

- Drago ! Fait-elle plus fort en avançant d'un pas.

Une poigne de fer s'empare d'elle. Mais elle tente d'avancer vers lui. Encore. La poigne est plus forte.

- Drago !

Elle le voit sourire vers elle, de ce sourire tendre qui vient fleurir ses lèvres lorsqu'il la regarde. Elle _les _voit le tirer en arrière pour l'arracher à sa vue.

- Non ! Non ! Drago !

Elle sait qu'elle ne va plus le voir. Elle ne veut pas, elle refuse. Elle les voit disparaître dans une fumée blanche, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un décor funeste.

- Drago ! Hurle-t-elle démente. DRAGO !

- Hermione, tente de l'apaiser une voix familière.

Elle reste là, agenouillée labourant le sol de ses ongles usés.

- Viens Hermione… Murmure la voix de Harry tout contre son oreille.

Il tente de la relever, mais elle se débat furieusement.

- Non !

* * *

Elle ne veut pas quitter cet endroit, elle ne veut pas croire, qu'il n'est plus là. Qu'il ne va pas revenir. Jamais. La douleur enfle en elle. Elle se sent broyée, une partie de son cœur lui a été arraché. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, Hermione continue de hurler. Elle s'allonge dans la terre qui devient boue, ses larmes se mélange à la pluie qui achève de la débarrasser du sang séché qui lui colle à la peau. Harry ne dit pas un mot. Il s'allonge près d'elle passant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Elle n'en fini pas de pleurer. Jusqu'à ce que sa rage ne se transforme en une plainte déchirante et qu'elle ne répète inlassablement son prénom. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Elle est toujours au sol refusant de bouger. La boue s'insinuant partout sur elle.

- Va t-en Harry… Parvient-elle à murmurer d'une voix étranglée.

- Non.

- Je ne suis pas prête à me relever.

- Tant pis.

Elle sent alors une silhouette avancer vers eux. Ron vient s'allonger à côté d'elle à son tour. Il attrape sa main et sans dire un mot il reste près d'elle. Dans les bras de ses meilleurs amis, Hermione sent qu'un jour, elle aura peut-être la force de se relever.


	16. Note

_Chères revieweuses,_

_La suite de Sang pour Sang s'appelle "Etreintes Ephémères" et est disponible sur mon profil._

_C'est une Histoire en 5 chapitres qui se passe Six ans après!  
_

_Gros bisous_

_ET Merci mille fois_

_Zouly dite Lil's_


End file.
